


The Citadel of Lost Children

by Mikuder



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: ABO elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgy, Political Intrigue, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, Telepathy, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuder/pseuds/Mikuder
Summary: Il y avait beaucoup de galaxies éloignées avant que Rick pose les yeux sur The One à la vente, mais au moment ou il croisa son regard, il le sentit : un lien intangible qui le menait vers ce mystérieux Morty pour un but plus grand que les Epiphanies, encore plus grand que sa soif de vengeance.Les origines du One True Morty.La fic est disponible en roman dans la fic originale.





	1. La vente aux enchères

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Citadel of Lost Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286300) by [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo). 



> tous les fanart pour la couverture de The Citadel of Lost Children peuvent être trouvés ici :
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157686454407681/with/37338961006/
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient et la traduction est publiée avec l'accord de l'auteur.

_« Et les Ricks rejetaient beaucoup pour The One True Morty, pour l'illumination recherchée par les manières les plus malveillantes. »_  
_-Mortilations 1:13_

♫ -made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin'me-♫

  
Kssht

  
//- 42 à 0 avec les Tzhi'tums en tête. Ils prennent vraiment-//

  
Kssht

  
//- a été vu pour la dernière fois s'enfuir du Pavo-21 Cluster. Les autorités nous mettent en garde-//

  
Les doigts de Rick dansaient sur les contrôles de la radio, changeant les fréquences avec entêtement comme un accro aux machines à sous pendant qu'il regardait à travers le pare brise fissuré. Son genou maintenant la direction du volant et une main voletant toujours sur la console, il jeta un œil à ses coordonnées. Bien. Il était encore plus dans les temps que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il tapota un doigt sur le côté du pisto-portail contre sa cuisse, encore chaud de sa précédente fuite, chantant à un rythme inaudible.

  
« Allez, allez, allez. » murmura-t-il.

  
Kssht

  
//-ghablagha ? Gag'habla gablaga-//

Une planète avec des tourbillons bleus et oranges, assez grande pour remplir toute la vue de sa fenêtre droite, dériva alors qu'il fonçait dans l'espace à la vitesse limite de son vaisseau. Le méli-mélo de ferraille convulsa sous l'effort, secouant son pilote, et le métal râpant contre le métal, surchauffa le moteur sous les pieds de Rick.

Rick eu un rictus crispé et fit courir son pouce sur le cuir usé de son volant. « T'inquiète pas ma belle. On y est presque. T-tu vas le faiAUGH-faire comme il faut. » Une autre secousse et les sacs posés sur le siège passager tintèrent et basculèrent sur le bord. « Tu m'as tiré de merdes bien pires avant. »

Kssht

//- une autre défaite écrasante pour les Clot'os Razors dans leur 219è match à domicile-//

Des parasites se firent entendre à la fin du commentaire du reporter sportif, un des symptômes prouvant qu'il approchait rapidement de la Zone Protégée. Après s'être dégagé de la Ceinture d'Astéroides Gamor, ça serait juste une question de changement de dimension jusqu'à la Citadelle des Ricks. Il était impatient de voir la tête que feraient ces enculés quand Rick Sanchez de la dimension X-280 se montrera.

Ils ne sauront pas ce qui va les frapper.

Kssht

♫ -just died in your amrs tonight. It must've been some-♫

« Nah. C'est toujours pas bon. » Dirigeant un regard noir vers la radio. Il se maudit mentalement pour avoir laissé cet arnaqueur à deux balles lui vendre cette merde. Il aurait pu assembler des meilleurs trucs dans son sommeil. « Toutes les stations de la galaxie, mon cul. Allez, c'est tout ce que vous avez sérieusement ? 

Kssht

//-une perte d'un montant de 45 trillions de uzom. Le président de la banque a dit à la police-//

Kssht

♫ -can't buy my love, love-♫

« Non. » grommela-t-il.

Kssht

//-le suspect est considéré comme armé et dangereux-//

Kssht

♫ -gonna give you up, never gonna let you down-♫

« Non, non. » Il parcouru rapidement les stations, cherchant la bonne mélodie, quelque chose qui convient à l'ambiance. Il avait besoin d'avoir de l'énergie, des paroles solides et un rythme de malade. La musique met le cœur en fête, et Rick avait toutes les raisons de faire la fête aujourd'hui.

Kssht

//-nous conseillent de continuer à chercher le Rick de classe-C quittant la Zone Protégée-//

Kssht

♫-another one bites the dust-♫

Kssht

//-toutes les unités sont parties il y a quelques heures pour engager une poursuite-//

« Whoa-ho ! Retour en arrière ! » Rick tourna le bouton vers la station précédente avec effervescence, ses yeux s'illuminant. « C'est mieux comme ça ! » Il se mit à rire bruyamment dans le cockpit serré, rendu encore plus étroit par la masse de sacs en tissu noirs empilés sur le siège passager.

Avec un mouvement sur un autre bouton, les deux enceintes installées sous la base du mur tambourinèrent de vie, leurs vibrations s'ajoutant à celles du vaisseau déjà tremblant. Rick apprécia le rythme qui retentissait à travers lui, et il se tapota mentalement le dos. Yup. C'était le moyen parfait de terminer la journée. En prenant en considération toute la merde par laquelle il est passé ? Les mois de préparation ? Le piratage ? Le nombre de morts ? Il a même brûlé sa blouse favorite dans les tirs croisés. Ouais. Il a mérité ça.

Après tout aucune évasion n'était complète sans une bande-son badass.

« And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust ! » Sa voix grave chantait en tandem avec la voix de l'alien qui chantait la reprise, et il fredonna les paroles à tue-tête tandis que le vaisseau s'inclina sauvagement en avant, une dangereuse imitation d'une danse dans les mains du scientifique fou. Alors que le nez chuta violemment, un des sacs en toile tomba sur le sol. Sa fermeture déjà étirée à cause de son contenu, lâcha finalement, et une averse de médaillons d'uzom s'entrechoquèrent sur la surface en métal.

« J'arrive, bande d'enculés ! » Cria-t-il au-dessus des basses, changeant les coordonnées de son pisto-portail pour la dimension a-001, vers la Citadelle.

Vers le début de tout.

__#__

« Ai-je entendu 400 ? »

Dans la faible lumière du bar rempli de monde, un client leva une main hésitante.

« 400 ! 400 pour le gentle-Rick du fond ! » Résonna la voix du commissaire priseur, coupant entre les conversations à voix basse et les verres tintant. Son dossier émit un bip, faisant apparaître un profil sur son écran transparent, et en récolta les informations pertinentes d'un regard rapide.

_Il est nouveau. Seulement quelques offres. N'a pas encore gagné. S'en tient à des articles de bas niveau._

« 400 crédits pour Rick E-998 ! Est-ce que j'ai entendu 450 ? » Les yeux de Auctioneer Rick scannèrent la masse de clients – l'habituelle foule de différents Ricks de toutes les dimensions sur le bord de la courbe centrale – avant de se pencher sur le podium et de pousser son marteau vers l'objet de l'enchère sur la scène centrale. « Regardez bien les gars. Ce Morty Sans Yeux est en bonne condition. Notez l'aspect doux de sa peau. Soyez le premier Rick à le ramener chez vous ! » Il fit une pause pour l'effet de suspense, mettant une main sur le côté de sa bouche comme pour cacher son prochain commentaire au Morty juste à quelques pas de lui. « Soyez sûrs de tenir sa main si vous voulez pas qu'il s'écarte de vous ! »

_Budum-tiss_

Assis derrière une batterie, un Rick avec le sourire du chat du Cheshire tenait ses baguettes levées dans l'attente de la prochaine pique.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent à travers le ronronnement des conversations dans la pièce enfumée. Certains Rick levèrent brièvement la tête du verre qu'ils étaient en train de siroter, tandis que d'autres jouaient avec une carte noire lisse dans leurs mains, prenant de longues bouffées de leurs cigarettes. Leurs extrémitées brillaient comme des soleils miniatures dans le noir. Des gloussements agaçants firent éruption d'un groupe de Ricks dans un des coins du bar, qui agissaient comme si ils n'étaient pas dérangés que la vente soit conduite au premier rang.

Huit niveaux en dessous du grand foyer de la Citadelle des Ricks, la Façade Lounge couvait ses clients dans de luxueux murs rouges et des tables d'un noir d'encre, un contraste important avec les espaces publics transparents et stériles. Alors qu'un doux air de jazz était joué, une douce lumière projetait un éclairage rouge sur les habitués du bar et les enchérisseurs qui étaient assis ou debout au milieu des tables répandues derrière la scène munie de rideaux située devant et au centre. Niché contre le coin droit de la pièce, des traces brillantes sous le comptoir chatoyant au-dessus de l'assortiment de bouteilles d'alcool sur les étagères en verre, leur contenu brillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

La plupart des clients gardaient leurs attention sur leurs boissons ou parlaient à voix basses avec les autres Ricks à leurs tables pendant que la vente aux enchères se déroulait. Le Rick barman, occupé à nettoyer des verres, envoya un regard compatissant au Rick sur scène.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Auctioneer Rick, et il savait que ce n'était pas juste à cause de la chaleur des projecteurs au-dessus. _Jesus. Public difficile._ Il lança un regard noir au Morty Sans Yeux comme si c'était de sa faute si les enchères étaient aussi basses cette nuit. Le Conseil devenait nerveux depuis que le quota du mois dernier n'avait pas été satisfaisant, et Rick Zeta Alpha lui avait personnellement promis – comment il l'avait formulé déjà – qu'il boufferait les marguerites s'il foirait encore ? Ils avaient gérés la banque pour que cette Mode Morty reste forte pour au moins le reste de l'année, mais ils n'étaient même pas au premier quart.

Clairement, ils avaient surestimé le temps d'attention d'un Rick, Le commissaire priseur y songea avant de se racler la gorge et reprendre son petit numéro.

« 400 une fois... 400 deux fois... » Il abaissa violemment son marteau, récoltant un claquement satisfaisant. « Vendu au Rick E-998 ! FéliciBRAUGHations, mon Frère ! » Il appuya un doigt sur l'écran, déduisant les fonds du gagnant de son compte, avant d'accompagner le Rick quelque peu abasourdi récupérer son Morty.

 _Cette pauvre andouille n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait._ Auctioneer Rick lui fit un rictus dédaigneux. C'était un Rick d'un niveau relativement inférieur. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi un Morty Sans Yeux. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait un Morty Sans Yeux quand il y avait des meilleurs choix disponibles. « Débutant. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Prenant honteusement la main du Morty dans la sienne, Rick E-998 donna une poignée de main rapide à sa dernière acquisition avec un regard confus avant de regarder autour de lui la scène maintenant vide comme si il espérait quelque chose de plus. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, cependant, une paire de Gardes Rick l'escortèrent rapidement parmi le groupe de Ricks autour de la scène et vers le hall de l'ascenseur privé qui le ramènerait vers les niveaux supérieurs de la Citadelle.

Une série de Morty exotiques suivi dans un court laps de temps : un Morty Homme d'affaires, un Morty Lapin, un Morty Mystique – Ooh ! Celui-là avait rapporté 850 crédits ! - un Morty télékinétique, et enfin, un Morty Biker se tenant devant une foule peu surprise, chaque enchère se faisant traîner par leurs nouveaux Ricks avec une petite musique.

 _Merci mon Dieu, c'est fini._ En parcourant son écran lumineux, Auctioneer Rick confirma qu'il avait fini la dernière vente publique pour cette nuit. _C'est le moment._ Ces ventes publiques étaient toujours barbantes. Franchement, il trouvait toutes ces choses en dessous de lui – un gâchis complet de ses talents. Si l'objet de la vente finale une fois par semaine n'existait pas, il ne ferait même pas ça. Un sourire sournois courba ses lèvres quand il lut le nom clignotant affiché en bas de son écran.

Après que l'engouement initial pour la Mode Morty ait faibli, le Conseil avait divisé les Ventes de Morty simplement pour garder l'intérêt vivant, vendu comme le nouveau moyen « haut de gamme » d'avoir vos Mortys. Pourquoi continuer d'en chercher des sauvages quand vous pouvez faire surenchérir un confrère Rick à la place ? Ils savaient qu'aucun Rick ne raterait l'occasion de jubiler près de ses confrères, et l'allure chic de la Façade aidait à fournir une image de prestige. Les Ricks aimaient ça, mordant à l'hameçon, balançant presque leur argent au Conseil pour avoir la chance de se prélasser dans une gloire auto satisfaisante.

Les mots s'étendaient comme un incendie, amenant bientôt les Ricks les plus riches et les plus intelligents du multivers en troupeau pour avoir une chance de faire les enchères. En plus de déverser des fortunes dans la trésorerie de la Citadelle, ces Ricks qui étaient jugés méritants d'occuper le plus haut échelon du Conseil étaient marqués comme Elite. En récompense de leur loyauté et leurs services, ils étaient récompensés avec un avantage particulier, quelque chose que seuls les sujets les plus dévoués du Conseil étaient au courant et pouvaient voir. Parce que ces Ricks savaient que cette vente contenait plus que des Mortys sans Yeux et des Mortys a Tee-shirt Colorés.

Il y avait un prix pas comme les autres, quelque chose qui laissait sidéré tous les Ricks qui l'avaient expérimenté, changés pour toujours. Les rumeurs voyageait à une vitesse folle à travers les galaxies, dites d'une voix étouffée dans les téléphones interdimensionels et dans les cabines salles des toilettes du métro.

 _Maintenant les choses vont devenir intéressantes._ Appliquant, son sourire caractéristique qui ferait honte à Salesman Rick, Auctioneer Rick s'adressa au public avec un geste ample de ses mains tendues. Il n'avait pas besoin de micro quand sa voix cassante traverse la pièce.

« Et cela conclus la vente publique de ce soir, les amis ! Vous connaissez tous les règles ! » Il frappa des mains deux fois, comme un professeur voulant attirer l'attention de ses élèves. « Seuls les membres privés sont autorisés à partir de maintenant ! Si vous n'avez pas de carte de membre - » Sa voix baissa de quelques octaves tandis qu'il balayait son regard à travers le bar. « - dégagez gentiment votre cul d'ici. »

C'était le moment qui séparait les hommes des enfants. Enfin, dans ce cas, l'Elite des Ricks communs.

Une poignée de Gardes Ricks s'avança vers la foule, allant entre les tables et faisant sortir tout ceux qui ne portaient pas la carte noire les marquant comme Elite. Une grande partie des non-Elite grognèrent de manière non enthousiaste avant de sortir du hall, tandis que ceux qui profitaient de leur place au bar un peu trop longtemps levaient leurs mains dans une capitulation moqueuse et gloussèrent d'un ton alcoolisé aux visages de leurs escortes. Avec des gestes calculés, le Rick à la batterie posa rapidement ses baguettes et disparut derrière la scène.

Sur son chemin vers la sortie, un ivrogne particulièrement lunatique, se dégagea de la prise du Garde, se précipitant sur le bord de la scène et attrapant l'ourlet de la veste du commissaire priseur. Il tint bon même quand une paire de Gardes le saisirent autour de la taille.

« Q-Qu'est ce que vous -hic!- faites ici, huh ? Huh ?! » Des postillons volèrent hors de ses lèvres gercées, ses yeux poignardant le commissaire priseur. « Je sais que vous avez quelque chose ! On le sait tous ! »

Lançant un regard consterné à ce casse-pieds, Auctioneer Rick tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu pour le libérer. Il lissa les pans de sa veste, ignorant le Rick hurlant qui se faisait traîner sans ménagement hors de la pièce. Les larges portes capitonées sifflèrent silencieusement derrière sa forme en difficulté, l'avalant entièrement.

 _Tu viens de gagner un aller sans retour dans l'ascenseur Rick H-122._ Auctioneer Rick tapota sur les profils affichés sur son écran, et un grand X clignota sur le visage du Rick. Le Conseil a délégué une quantité de contrôles justes, et il n'avait pas peur de les utiliser pour remettre certaines merdes à leur place. Le profil, maintenant grisé, glissa vers sa liste merdique de mécontents, bannis en permanence d'accéder à l'ascenseur privé menant directement à la Façade.

Faisant rouler ses épaules et craquer sa nuque de gauche à droite, Auctioneer Rick se prépara pour son prochain numéro. La tête baissée, il leva une main et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, la lumière baissa dans une nuance plus douce que leur ancienne éblouissante, faisant taire les spectateurs comme si tout l'air avait été retiré de la pièce. Le jazz qui était joué a été remplacé par un bas rythme synthétique, les enceintes puissantes envoyant des pulsations attrayantes parmi les Ricks restants qui regardaient avec grand intérêt. L'énergie du bar changea brusquement, des conversations se stoppant au milieu d'une phrase et tous les yeux dans la pièce fixés sur la silhouette seule en haut la scène.

C'était toujours la partie préférée de Auctioneer Rick.

« Gentle-Rick. » Il ouvrit grand les bras, regardant avec une certaine satisfaction le public suivant ses mouvements avec attention. « En tant que membres Elite, vous avez les bonnes grâces du Conseil et avez gagné le privilège exclusif de participer aux comment dire... aux ventes d'après-heure de la Façade. » Les Ricks bougèrent sur leurs sièges , quelques uns des nouveaux membres serraient leurs cartes noires avec un zèle mal contenu. Un trio de Ricks assis à une table près de l'avant rirent à l'évidente démonstration d'optimisme naïf de leur confrère.

« Je sais que vous êtes pressés de commencer. Vous avez versé une bonne somme d'argent pour être ici, et vous avez été assez patients pour attendre ce moment. Mais avant de commencer, je suis obligé d'exposer les-URRP-règles. » Cela envoya une vague de grognements à travers la pièce, quelques voix s'élevant pour se plaindre. Auctioneer Rick leva une main vers son public.

« Je sais, je sais. La plupart d'entre vous les ont déjà entendues , mais rappelez vous qu'il y a des nouveaux parmi nous. » Il fit un clin d'oeil au Rick hautain assis au milieu du trio. Il était plus grassouillet que ses voisins, et des somptueux diamants brillaient sur ses doigts remplis de bagues en or. Et après tout, on ne peut pas tous être comme Rick ψ-531 ici présent. Il a gagné cette vente tellement de fois que je ne compte même plus. Mais je suis sûr que nous apprécions tous l'exploitation de l'énergie zéro à laquelle il a pensé la dernière fois. » Une bonne partie de la salle s'esclaffa, et le Rick fortuné inclina la tête, flatté, un lourd collier en or tintant autour de son cou épais.

Le sourire joueur s'effaça du visage de Auctioneer Rick alors qu'il commença le discours qu'il savait par cœur. « Règle numéro un : Le gagnant de la vente à l'autorisation de passer quatre heures maximum avec son prix dans la chambre désignée. Les personnes gagnant pour la première fois ne peuvent passer qu'une heure. C'est seulement une mesure de sécu-AURGH-rité. »

« Règle numéro deux : aucun effet personnel ne sera autorisé dans la chambre. » Il leva la main une nouvelle fois pour faire taire le début des questions du public. « On a découvert que certains se laissaient emporter de manière parfois dure. » Quand les marmonnements cessèrent, il continua. « Le Rick gagnant pourra utiliser librement les outils fournis par le Conseil à la place. » Comme un signal, un Garde Rick fit rouler un chariot hors de l'épais rideau, le mettant à la portée de Auctioneer Rick avant de retourner dans les coulisses. Auctioneer Rick fit le tour du chariot, retirant quelques objets de sa surface avant de continuer.

« Ces objets doivent être retournés en état de marche. » Il fit une pause pour brandir un taser devant le public captivé, un choc électrique étincelant entre ses dents. « Et dans le même état qu'au début... cela va sans dire. » Il passa un assortiment d'épingles posés sur un tissu de velours comme de l'argenterie fine, choisissant à la place un martinet. « Tous les appareils sont régulièrement stérilisés après chaque utilisation et sont garantis parfaitement hygiéniques. »

« Règle numéro trois : Aucun dommage permanent n'est toléré. Cela inclut les cicatrices, les brûlures, le démembrement- » Il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard noir à l'un des Rick qui était assis sur l'un des box, les jambes écartées de façon obscène, montrant la boucle de ceinture tapageuse juste au dessus de son entrejambe. Ignorant le regard cinglant, le Rick assis roula les yeux comme un ado irritable, travaillant un cure dents usé entre ses dents.

Auctioneer Rick continua, « -défiguration, ou déficience. Laisser des marques de quelque nature que ce soit est fortement découragé, mais permis cependant, fournis avec l'intention d'obtenir les _résultats désirés._  » Il insista sur les deux derniers mots, partageant un regard entendu avec les Ricks dans le public.

« Règle numéro quatre : toutes les informations privées à propos et liées à la vente est considéré comme confidentiel, et aucun Rick participant ne devra divulguer les informations à aucun tiers sans avoir la permission du Conseil. » Il mit fin à son texte pour glousser. « Croyez moi, les gars. Vous n'allez même pas comprendre, alors vous feriez mieux de fermer votre clapet si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. »

Cela aida à faire retomber la pression qui commençait à s'installer durant son discours d'introduction, des rires anxieux filtrant dans l'assemblée. Les Ricks firent un autre sourire forcé comme si ils étaient des voisins amicaux plutôt que des chiens féroces se battant pour le même morceau de viande.

« Enfin, règle numéro cinq : toutes les facultés intellectuelles obtenue durant la session indiquée est et doit être la propriété exclusive du Conseil. Le Rick se verra accorder une licence de propriété intellectuelle et devra payer au Conseil une redevance de 40% de tous les profits faits avec la distribution, la vente et l'utilisation de la licence. »

« Chaque violation des règles susmentionnées, aura pour conséquence la suspension immédiate du statut Elite du Rick, renonçant à toutes les licences de propriétés intellectuelles, et un bannissement permanent de la Citadelle. »

Son discours terminé, il détendit ses épaules, retournant à son personnage de commissaire priseur blagueur. Joignant les mains de manière calculée, il ajouta, « Si personne n'a de questions... » Il fit une pause, personne n'osa même roter. Dans l'air figé, Auctioneer Rick laissa sa voix descendre vers une nuance plus douce, sachant qu'il avait toutes les oreilles du salon accroché à chacun de ses mots.

« Vous voulez le voir ? »

Tournoyant et laissant sont long manteau se déployer derrière lui, Auctioneer Rick colla sa main sur le rideau et beugla « Faites le sortir ! » Une poulie ouvrit le rideau comme un sourire qui s'agrandit et un Garde Rick sortit, poussant une petite silhouette devant lui avec de légères pressions de sa main gantée.

C'était un Morty, drapé dans un simple tissu blanc enveloppé autour sa taille fine et était accroché sur une épaule. Ses pieds nus chancelèrent durant son court voyage à travers la scène, et il gardait la tête baissée, clignant ses yeux troubles comme si même la lumière tamisée étaient trop brillante pour ses yeux sensibles. Des cheveux bruns tombant en dessous de son dos, et contrairement à la qualité des dreadlocks d'un Peace Morty, les cheveux de ce Morty avaient été brossée méticuleusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, arrangés en une tresse ample et attachée avec un délicat ruban blanc. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, et ses lèvres charnues brillaient grâce à une généreuse application de gloss. Quand il atteignit sa place près de Auctioneer Rick, il chancela, ne quittant pas du regard un point précis au sol.

Un déluge d'exclamations et de doux murmures s'élevèrent du bar, les Ricks les plus curieux du fond s'approchant pour mieux voir.

« Alors c'est lui ? »

« C'est celui dont tout le monde parle ? »

« Je comprend pas. Celui-là ne m'a pas l'air spécial. »

« Tu ne sais pas -UOAGHRP- de quoi tu parles. C'est lui. »

« Lui. »

_Lui. The One._

Les Ricks les plus expérimentés qui étaient présents connaissaient le garçon à cause de la réputation qui le précédait. Bien que ce Morty n'ait jamais mis les pieds hors de la Façade ou de ses chambres, il semblait que tous les Mortys de la Citadelle le connaissaient, même seulement de nom. Auctioneer Rick avait vu directement comment les Mortys se resserraient autour d'un Rick qui avait été récemment en compagnie de The One. Leurs jeunes yeux devenaient vitreux, leurs lèvres répétant le nom comme s'ils chantaient un mantra. _The One. The One. The One._ L'effet durait seulement un moment, disparaissant sans même que les Morty ne sachent ce qui s'est passé. A chaque fois que son Rick insistait sur ça, le Morty haussait les épaules et disait qu'il rêvassait.

A être maintenant si proche de The One, Auctioneer Rick sentit un chatouillement parcourir son cerveau, faisant hérisser son cuir chevelu comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Son nez le démangea, et il cligna les paupières à la soudaine humidité qui lui piqua les yeux. Il secoua la tête, essayant de dégager l'étrange sensation qui le dépassait à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de l'enfant. Il renifla pour faire partir la démangeaison avant de se lancer pour la prochaine phase de la vente.

Il se tourna et fit un signe de tête brusque au Garde Rick qui ensuite donna rapidement un coup de pied à l'arrière des jambes du Morty, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur quand ses genoux frappèrent durement le sol de la scène.

Instantanément, Les Ricks qui étaient assis plus proches de la scène levèrent la tête, leurs narines se dilatant comme s'ils avaient perçu l'odeur d'un plat appétissant. Une poignée d'entre eux se précipitèrent sur les serviettes à leurs tables et commencèrent furieusement à prendre des notes au dessus de l'élégante lettre F rouge, comme s'ils étaient frappés par un éclair de lucidité. Ceux parmi eux qui étaient familiers avec cette routine lorgnèrent simplement, passant leurs langues sur leurs lèvres et soufflant à voix basse « Ouais, bébé. C'est ça. »

L'euphorie était à peine terminé qu'une autre vague les frappa quand le Garde plaça un pied sur l'épaule du Morty, le clouant impitoyablement au sol. Son prochain cri étranglé attira l'attention de tous les Ricks de la pièce, certains se levant de leurs chaises pour tituber en admiration vers la scène, attirés comme des aimants vers la source de leur soudain accès de clarté et de perspicacité.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, le remue-ménage pouvait paraître étrange, mais Auctioneer Rick était habitué. En tant que témoin d'innombrables ventes aux enchères, il savait très bien l'effet que ce Morty avait sur les Ricks. Une part de lui sympathisait avec la soudaine perte de contrôle du public, même s'il n'était pas atteint. L'inhibiteur obligatoire qu'il portait, néanmoins, bloquait l'impact complet qu'avait le Morty sur lui. Il fit un signe impatient au garde, lui signalant de lâcher le Morty et de le tirer sur ses pieds, avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à son public entier.

« Vous avez aimé ce petit échantillon ? Considérez ça comme un cadeau de la maison. Mais si vous voulez l'expérience complète, soyez prêts à ouvrir votre portefeuille. » Il se frotta les mains admirativement. « Devrions nous commencer les enchères à 100,000 ? »

La cacophonie qui s'éleva du public submergea la fin du discours alors que les participants approchèrent de la scène avec impatience, chacun essayant d'être entendu dans la mêlée. Les cartes noires qu'ils agitaient sauvagement envoyèrent leurs leur offre directement sur la tablette de Auctioneer Rick, lui épargnant le besoin d'appeler pour des offres plus hautes, alors qu'elles s'empilaient les unes sur les autres dans un furieux accrochage. 100,000 monta en un instant à 225,000, et en un magnifique 300,000. Une ligne de Gardes Ricks placés devant la scène gardaient à distance les enchérisseurs trop enthousiastes, leurs fusils étant un moyen de dissuasion efficace. Ne voulant pas abandonner complètement, plusieurs Ricks s'installèrent rapidement en une ligne sinueuse, comme des animaux en cage, ne quittant jamais des yeux le prix sur la scène.

460,000. 500,000.

Auctioneer Rick gardait les yeux sur l'écran tandis que les chiffres devenaient flous. Le profil du Rick qui faisait une offre apparaissait et disparaissait aussi rapidement à côté du chiffre, chaque somme plus haute poussant le nouveau perdant plus bas dans la liste. La foule le reflétait aussi, alors que les Ricks les plus tyranniques, enlevaient les cartes noires des mains des concurrents, ou les forcèrent à se rendre physiquement avec des petits coups dans le ventre et des coups de pieds bien placés. Bientôt, la salle entière était au bord de la rixe totale.

En sécurité derrière son estrade, Auctioneer Rick regardait la démonstration de sauvagerie comme un chef d'Etat regardant ses paysans de haut. Bien qu'il savait que lui aussi était un rouage dans le système, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de pouvoir dans sa position. Contrairement à la monotonie des ventes publiques, c'était là où il brillait vraiment. Il était complètement dans son élément, le putain de _maître_ de cérémonie, et il se délectait de l'énergie sur scène.

La seule vérité amère était que toute l'attention n'était en fait pas dirigée vers lui.

Laissant les Gardes le contrôle de la foule, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet des désirs fous de tout le monde – le garçon modeste dans son petit drap. _Pauvre Rick-ful bâtard._ Auctioneer Rick ricana.

Le Morty semblait complètement indifférent au chaos autour de lui. En forte opposition avec le soulèvement de la masse de corps devant lui, il se tenait droit comme une statue, soit complètement inconscient ou indifférent au fait qu'il était la cause de ce vacarme. Les sédatifs qui lui avaient été administrés plus tôt rendaient ses yeux humides et ses mains pendaient mollement sur les côtés. Il ne bougea même pas quand le tissu sur son épaule glissa négligemment pour révéler la peau blanche marquée par des bleus de la semaine passée.

600,000.

Plus de la moitié des Ricks s'étaient déjà retirés de la guerre des enchères, portant leur attention sur le bar, ou consolant leurs camarades perdants, se promettant qu'ils économiseraient assez pour pouvoir gagner un jour. Les autres négociant déjà sur comment grouper leurs revenus et diviser les profits, mais qui pensait qu'ils plaisantaient ? Un Rick en savaient plus que de croire un Rick.

630,000. 650,000.

Le déferlement d'enchères avait ralenti quand plus de Ricks avaient atteint les limites de leurs fonds. Ceux qui avaient enchérit croisaient les bras sur leurs torses d'un air maussade ou se distrayaient avec une boisson forte. Alors que certains essayaient d'étirer leur budget, les enchérisseurs visiblement à découvert étaient rapidement renvoyés alors que le système recoupait les fonds listés à côté de leur profil, laissant seulement une poignée d'enchérisseurs et même ce nombre baissait rapidement. ψ-531 restait assis confortablement à sa table, faisant apparaître sa carte nonchalamment écrasant toutes les faibles tentatives de surenchérir. Si Auctioneer Rick se souvenait bien, c'était sa première visite en plusieurs semaines. Il était désireux d'une autre Epiphany qui remplira son portefeuille, sans aucun doute.

Deux Ricks de plus abandonnèrent la course, et quand le dernier chiffre – 675,000- resta inchangé pendant quelques secondes, Auctioneer Rick leva son marteau pour annoncer la fin de la vente. En politesse envers la tradition, il commença son décompte.

« 675 une fois. Deux fois... »

Alors qu'il commençait son geste vers le bas, une voix interrompit son discours.

« Attendez ! J'arrive ! B-bouge mec. » Une fente se fit dans la foule et un Rick fit irruption du fond de la salle. Traînant sur le sol avec un main une paire de sacs noirs, il avança d'une démarche assurée devant la scène, avançant encore plus jusqu'au bout et récoltant des sifflements et des insultes du corridor de Ricks qui l'encadrait.

« Ouais, ouais. Désolé, je suis en retard. On continue cette vente aux enchères ou quoi ? » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son nez se retroussa quand il loucha sur le Morty sur la scène éclairée. Un sourire mystérieux traversa ses lèvres avant d’acquiescer pour lui-même, il se retourna vers Auctioneer Rick et acquiesça encore une fois.

« Ok, mon Frère. Je suis partant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tous les fanart pour le chapitre 1 ici
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157660972058048


	2. La chambre

_« Les Ricks qui ont la main lourde recevront seulement quelques pièces, tandis que le Rick doux se verra accorder tous les trésors du monde. »_

_-FacePsalms 4:25_

 

« E-excusez moi, mais vous pouvez pas juste -où a-t-il- » Bredouilla Auctioneer Rick, trébuchant pratiquement de son podium, une envie pressante de quitter la scène et d'étrangler l'intrus le poussant vers l'avant. L'interruption imprévue a brisé son sang-froid, le faisant balbutier comme un – un putain de Rick commun ! Chaque seconde passée hors de son personnage, salissait encore plus la machine bien huilée qu'était la Vente de Morty, et tout ça était à cause à ce prétentieux, petit...

 

Il lança un regard noir au trouble fête au centre, un Rick mince portant une combinaison grise à manches courtes à la place de la blouse blanche et du pantalon caractéristique. La taille et le design empestaient la fabrication personnelle – _et est-ce que c'était une brûlure de cigarette sur son col ?_ Auctioneer Rick se surprit à faire une grimace face à la vue d'un Rick dans des vêtements aussi bas de gamme. Se tenant juste au-delà du bord des lumières de la scène, le visage terne, seulement un scintillement étrange de son œil droit brillant à travers les ténèbres. Quand le Rick bougea, balançant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, le scintillement disparut comme une guillotine tombant, droit et propre.

 

Auctioneer Rick ravala rapidement ses prochains mots, ne faisant pas confiance à sa langue qui pouvait continuer à gâcher sa réputation avec un autre bégaiement pathétique. Peu importe qui était ce trou du cul, il avait une vente à gérer. Avec une profonde inspiration, il se recentra et passa une main sur son torse plat. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était se faire voler la vedette. « Que c'est gentil de ta part de nous rejoindre ce soir, mon Frère. J'imagine que tu as une carte de membre ? » Il exhiba au nouveau Rick son sourire le plus condescendant, entrelaçant ses doigts sur l'estrade en donnant un léger signe de tête. En une fraction de secondes, une poignée de Gardes Ricks encerclèrent l'intrus, leurs mains sur leurs armes a feu, dans une démonstration imposante.

 

Le Rick fit seulement un petit rire de dérision mais leva quand même les bras, une main attrapant la chaîne autour de son cou. « J-Jesus Christ les gars. Tout va bien. Prenez un calmant. Je l'ai là. » Avec ça, il libéra la carte noire de son col, pivotant les hanches pour la laisser pendouiller devant le cercle de visages des Gardes Ricks. « Regardez. Vous voyez ? On est tous bien ? Je suis totalement l'un des -EURP- l'un des vôtres tas de connards. »

 

Sans donner de réponse, Auctioneer Rick vérifia froidement sa tablette. Chaque Rick qui mettait le pied dans la Citadelle était obligatoirement scanné par le système de sécurité du poste et enregistré dans la base de données centrale. La dimension d'origine, casier judiciaire, fonds, et toutes les infos notables étaient enregistrées sur tout les Ricks qui avaient des affaires dans les murs de la Citadelle. Les Ricks véreux n'allaient pas très loin sans faire sonner l'alarme.

 

Seulement quelques pièces sélectionnées étaient isolées du système -principalement des espaces réservés pour les affaires du Conseil, qui étaient toujours maintenues au plus haut niveau de confidentialité- mais la Façade Lounge n'en faisait pas partie. Le Conseil pouvait continuer de voir les activités quotidiennes des Ricks Elite, et plus important, leurs fonds, pour voir si quelque chose avait un intérêt particulier.

 

Quand Auctioneer Rick cliqua sur son écran pour amener le profil sur l'entrée d'inscription, cependant, un profil barré s'afficha sur la fenêtre, rempli de pixels instables qui le rendait illisible. _Foutus bugs. Je pensais qu'ils avaient réparé ce truc._ Il frappa le coin de son appareil contre son estrade, et quand il vérifia à nouveau l'entrée, il vit un nouveau profil. X-280 ? C'était si bas dans le classement, il ne souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un Rick de cette dimension. _Tout ce tapage venant d'un X-Rick ? Qu'est ce qu'il essaye de prouver ?_

 

Il rit en voyant les trois traits remplaçant le statut financier habituel au coin du profil, indiquant que les fonds étaient trop bas même pour être enregistré dans le système. Sa précédente consternation étant rapidement remplacée par la promesse d'un divertissement facile, et Auctioneer Rick sourità nouveau avec un véritable enchantement. « Tout va bien, les gars, » dit-il en rappelant ses chiens, « Laissez le jouer. »

 

Quand les Gardes se retirèrent, le Rick de la dimension X-280 ajusta son collier avec des mouvements brusques, visiblement dégoûté mais aussi soulagé. « Nom de Dieu -c'est mieux comme ça. » Il croisa les bras en faisant la moue, les jambes écartées dans une attitude de défi. « C'est une façon de traiter les clients qui _payent_? »

 

« Et _avec_ quoi est-ce que vous payez exactement monsieur ? » répliqua Auctioneer Rick. « L'enchère est a 675 mille, et je vois pas comment vous espérez- »

 

« 700. »

 

Un bip joyeux résonna de la tablette. Auctioneer Rick baissa brusquement le regard vers son écran, vérifiant à nouveau la marque de fonds insuffisants -oui, c'était toujours là, inchangé- mais pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, la somme était passée. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse saisir ce qui se passe, un vrombissement de protestations remplirent l'air.

 

« P-pour qui est-ce que ce mec seAURGH prend ? »

 

« Vous pouvez pas laisser ce connard participer ! Il y a pas de limite de temps ou quoi que ce soit ? »

 

« Hey, trou du cul ! La vente est finie ! Casse-toi ! » Un Rick mit ses mains en porte voix autour de sa bouche et hua bruyamment, incitant les autres à le rejoindre, et bientôt, la moitié de la pièce chantaient et se moquaient de lui.

 

Même s'ils étaient hors de course, de nombreux Elite n'étaient pas réjouis à l'idée qu'un retardataire se montre. Ils avaient bougé leurs culs pour gagner leur statut prisé avec le Conseil, et ce Rick agitait sa carte autour d'une chaîne comme si c'était une foutue carte de bus ! Cette insulte éhontée écorcha leur ego déjà blessé, et les Ricks étant plus proches de l'étranger avancèrent vers lui avec une menace évidente.

 

Rick garda sa place, manœuvrant entre ses opposants et ses sacs avant de lever les poings. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il avait l'air prêt à démarrer le combat imminent.

 

« Doucement avec lui, frères, » Une douce voix passa à travers la tension, brisant l'envie de sang de la foule de Ricks, leur faisant tourner la tête vers la source de la voix. Les éperons faisaient un son métallique à chaque pas alors qu'un Rick avec des bottes et un chapeau de cow-boy rouges marchait d'un pas nonchalant pour se placer entre les combattants impatients. Sortant sa langue pour remuer le cure dent au coin de sa bouche, il passa ses doigts dans les boucles de sa ceinture avant de donner un regard admiratif a Rick X-280. Il ne rata pas le regard du Rick qui resta sur la boucle ornée de sa ceinture à ses hanches avant de le regarder correctement dans les yeux.

 

« Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes supposé être ? La cavalerie ? » Les poings de Ricks restèrent serrés, les muscles toujours tendus et prêt à donner des coups au moindre avertissement. Juste parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement plus nombreux que lui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'abaisser silencieusement.

 

Rick de la dimension C-165 releva son chapeau avec une pichenette du pouce avant d'incliner la tête vers Rick. « Bon, bon, part'ner. J'suis d'ton côté, oublie pas ça. » Il fit un sourire joueur, et Rick vit l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux assombris. C-165 se redressa pour s'adresser à la foule d'une voix ferme. « Bon, certains d'entre vous les gars apprécient pas trop notre p'tit visiteur ici présent, j'suppose. Les Ricks qui étaient à deux doigts de casser les dents du nouveau il y a quelques instants hésitèrent, toute envie de se battre se vidant de leur corps alors qu'ils regardaient le cow-boy Rick avec quelque chose à la limite d'un respect envieux. « Et si vous gardez mes paroles en tête, » il continua d'une voix traînante, « j'paris qu'on est tous d'accord qu'un certain quelqu'un en a dans le futal, vous m'suivez ? » Il se pencha à nouveau et fit sortir son ventre avant de le tapoter avec ses deux mains, une grossière imitation du Rick corpulent assis derrière lui, inconscient de ses singeries. « Z'allez trouver un aut'moyen de fout' un peu l'bordel plutôt que d'verser un peu d'ce nouveau sang. »

 

Les grognements des Ricks opposants diminuèrent quand ils prirent conscience de la réalité. La dernière enchère était de ψ-531, faisant de celle-ci sa énième victoire à la Vente de Morty. C-165 marquait un point. C'était l'heure du changement, que quelqu'un démolisse ce gros enculé, et bientôt, ils changèrent leur demande envers Aucitoneer Rick, lui demandant de continuer la vente à la place. Un chant rythmé commença, et Auctioneer Rick du frapper son marteau contre son estrade pour avoir un peu d'ordre.

 

Au milieu du déluge de mouvement autour d'eux, C-165 se glissa aux côtés de Rick, ses intentions montrées de manière implicite dans la manière dont il le frôla de manière suggestive. Il put sentir l'irritation de Rick en réponse, visiblement mal à l'aise face à l'invasion soudaine de son espace personnel. « De rien, » déclara-t-il simplement, s'amusant de la manière dont Rick sursauta de surprise. Rapprochant sa tête pour mieux regarder, il sourit et fit un petit souffle d'admiration approbatrice. « C'est d'beaux yeux que t'as là. Part'ner. »

 

Rick balbutia mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, C-165 avait déjà tourné les talons, retournant à son box. Il fit un petit signe sans se retourner et signala par dessus son épaule, « J'espère qu'tu sais dans quoi tu t'fourre. »

 

Après avoir finalement bataillé pour remettre les clients turbulents en ligne, Auctioneer Rick passa une main dans ses cheveux, emmêlés d'avoir martelé son marteau brutalement, et la sueur changeait ses mèches douces en touffe collante. Comme si cette nuit pouvait être pire. Premièrement, la vente publique avait piétiné, et maintenant, ce X-Rick menaçait de ruiner le délicat système qu'il avait mit si longtemps à perfectionner. Il aurait presque préféré que la foule de Ricks étrangle le X-Rick. Ça lui aurait certainement épargné un mal de crâne. Cependant, maintenant, ce mystérieux petit fauteur de troubles avait déjà gagné le cœur du public, et étaient en train de l'encourager. _Comme c'est touchant._

 

Il se racla la gorge et prépara ses prochains mots. « La vente va continuer. La dernière enchère de Rick ψ-531 de 675,000 a été surpassée par celle de Rick X-280 de 700. Ai-je entendu 725, »

 

« 725, » répondit ψ-531, levant sa carte entre deux doigts. Il avait l'air amusé, bien que ce concurrent inattendu était seulement un retard sans défense pour son inévitable victoire. En vérité, il était curieux de voir à quel point il pouvait humilier ce Rick imprudent. Prendre d'assaut _son_ territoire et faire une offre plus importante que _lui_? Il ne pensait pas.

 

« 750, » répondit Rick en prenant un verre abandonné sur une table proche pour en boire son contenu. Le reste des habitués, satisfaits du divertissement de la nuit firent à nouveau volte-face, retournant sur leurs chaises ou prenant le bar d'assaut. Un Rick particulièrement généreux commanda une tournée pour sa table et pour celle d'à côté. L'atmosphère était électrique, une nouvelle énergie qui redynamisait la pièce tandis que les clients regardaient le spectacle qui se déroulait avec jubilation.

 

« 800. »

 

« 800 -putain- de 50, » répondit Rick X-280. La visage de Auctioneer Rick se froissa quand sa tablette ne parvint pas à enregistrer le montant incompréhensible, et il leva le front vers lui pour cette excentricité. « Okay, okay. Je voulais dire 850. Jeezus. »

 

« 875. »

 

Tous les yeux de la pièce étaient rivés sur la guerre d'enchères qui se jouait entre les deux Ricks tandis que les nombres étaient jetés d'un côté et de l'autre comme une balle de tennis au cours d'un match. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus troublant : le fait que d'énormes sommes d'argent étaient jetées pour un Morty -aussi spécial qu'il était- ou que les deux compétiteurs étaient aussi nonchalant l'un que l'autre sur ce sujet.

 

« 900. » Rick X-280 enfourcha les sacs en toile à ses pieds, ne jetant pas un seul coup d'oeil à son rival d'enchères. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur The One qui chancelait toujours sur scène. Les paupières du garçon battaient maintenant comme s'il menait une bataille perdue d'avance contre la fatigue, et plus d'une fois, il eut l'air prêt à s'effondrer.

 

« 925. » dit ψ-531 en baillant presque, ignorant la sueur qui commençait à briller sur le front de ses deux complices alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Les Ricks de ψ-530 et ψ-532 n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise dans la confrontation que ψ-531 et ils se faisaient ouvertement du soucis par rapports aux tendances compétitrices de leur cher frère. Le plus docile des deux, ψ-530, posa une main prudente sur le bras de leur meneur et se rapprocha pour parler d'un ton rauque.

 

« M-mon frère, v-v-vous n'avez pas autant s-surenchérit depuis-depuis cette fois avec C-165. Etes vous c-certain que ce R-Rick v-v-vaut le coup ? » Il lança un regard sérieux vers le Rick en question qui était tranquillement en train d'enlever la crasse sous ses ongles avec sa carte de membre.

 

Le menton de ψ-531 remua quand il gloussa et murmura en retour, « Relax, je m'amuse juste un peu avec lui. » Un rictus satisfait ondula ses joues quand il se nicha à nouveau dans sa chaise et fit un signe pour que 530 et 532 en fasse de même. « De plus, » ajouta t-il, « cet idiot à l'air d'appartenir à un garage. Il y a pas moyen que ce mécano ait un avantage sur moi dans cette enchère. Il est délirant s'il pense qu'il- »

 

« Assez avec cette connerie d'allumeur, » retentit la voix de Rick, interrompant les réflexions de ψ-531. Il fit un clin d'oeil au cercle de spectateurs qui les regardaient. « Faisons en juste un nombre pair. » Encore une fois, Auctioneer Rick lui lança un regard noir et Rick roula des yeux. « Un million. »

 

Un seule goutte de sueur coula sur le côté du visage de ψ-531 alors qu'il se forçait à garder son sourire. « Un million cent mille. » répliqua t-il.

 

« Un million deux. »

 

La pomme d'Adam de l'enchérisseur vétéran s'agita, et seuls les deux Ricks à côté de lui pouvaient discerner les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. « Un million trois. »

 

« Un million quatre. » Rick X-280 étirait maintenant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Se tordant de chaque côté, continuant dans une sorte de routine d'exercices physiques. Il faisaient affaire avec la somme d'argent de toute une vie pour beaucoup de Ricks dans la pièce, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air troublé.

 

Le va et vient continua, aucun compétiteur ne pliant, et évidement, avec aucune fin en vue. Certains Ricks bougeant nerveusement, leur boissons terminées depuis longtemps, et même la patience de Auctioneer Rick commençait à faiblir.

 

« Un million... neuf cent mille. » Après avoir délicatement tamponné son front avec un mouchoir en soie, ψ-531 écarta ses mains sur la surface de la table, laissant un cercle humide là où la peau moite avait touché, et se hissa pour se lever. La ceinture parsemée de diamants tendue contre son ventre, et il tira sur le col rigide de son costume cher, essayant de se refroidir de la soudaine brulûre qui se répandit dans sa gorge à cause de la chaleur.

 

« Et on recommence, gentlemens, » gloussa Rick. « Deux millions pile. »

 

« Deux. Millions. Cent. Mille. » ψ-531 énonça chacun de ses mots comme s'il poignardait le Rick odieux se trouvant à quelques pas de lui.

 

« Deux millions deux cent mille. » repris Rick X-280.

 

« Deux millions cinq cent mille ! » les joues de ψ-531 étaient cramoisies alor qu'il aboyait son offre.

 

« Deux millions cinq cent mille... et un. » Rick sourit avec insolence.

 

Les spectateurs poussèrent un « ooh », se donnant à chacun des petits coups dans les côtes pendant qu'ils regardaient avec approbation.

 

ψ-531 grinça des dents, l'esprit trop embrumé par la rage pour voir clair. Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un autre offre quand un pression effrénée sur sa manche le ramena à lui. Il baissa les yeux. ψ-530 secoua la tête avec des yeux implorants, tandis que ψ-532 lui fit un regard sévère qui disait : _Laisse le._

 

Chaque cellules protestèrent alors que sa fierté se déchirait, mais ψ-531 se laissa tirer pour retourner sur sa chaise. Il laissa ses sous-fifres s'occuper de lui, le caressant et le glissant dans son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de traces de son précédent état débraillé, pendant qu'il regardait Auctioneer Rick, pensant que le maître de cérémonie pouvait fixer cette injustice. Mais le commissaire priseur était trop distrait pour croiser son regard, vérifiant son dossier avec une concentration hors pair. Quand ψ-531 le vit se tourner pour murmurer quelque chose au Garde Rick pas loin, son sourcil tressaillit, intrigué par la tension qui irradiait le commissaire priseur habituellement calme.

 

Auctioneer Rick frotta une main sur son visage, regardant ψ-531 qui fit un mouvement rapide sur le côté, indiquant sa résignation. Avec le seul compétiteur officiellement hors de la course, cela laissa l'offre de Rick X-280 à sa place incontestée. Il attrapa le manche de son marteau, le levant gravement au dessus de sa tête.

 

« 2,500,001 une fois... deux fois... » Sa voix vacilla face au montant incroyablement élevé, et la pièce entière retenait son souffle dans l'attente.

 

Seul le bruit du marteau contre le podium pouvait être entendu par dessus les hurlements qui assourdissaient la pièce. L'annonce de Auctioneer Rick fut engloutie dans la clameur qui monta brusquement de la foule dans un accès d'applaudissement et de signes. Il semblait que chaque Rick dans l'assistance se précipitait vers l'avant, essayant d'atteindre le gagnant pour lui donner une tape dans le dos pour le féliciter ou lui serrer la main. _Tu voulais pas le croire._ Se disaient-ils plus tard. _Un nouveau à fait une offre plus importante que le vieux ψ-531 !_

 

Mais Rick ignorait la plus grande partie de leurs festivités, se limitant seulement à des sourires obligés et à des signes de tête alors qu'il gardait son attention sur le Morty qu'il venait de gagner. Le regardant par dessus le tas de Rick qui affluait, Rick fut surpris de trouver les yeux du Morty fixés dans les siens, son état hébété avait laissé place à une concentration interrogatrice. The One pencha légèrement la tête en regardant le Rick avec une curiosité non dissimulée, et Rick déglutit quand il sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

 

Auctioneer Rick poussa un soupir faible, laissant ses épaules se détendre pour la première fois cette nuit. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un massage tardif après ça. Il regarda regarda le marteau dans sa main, remarquant un nouvel éclat dans le coin où l'impact avec l'estrade l'avait ébréché. _2,500,001._ Son esprit était toujours sous le choc de la somme. C'était de loin la somme la plus haute que la Vente de Morty avait rapporté. En général, il avait de bonnes raisons de faire la fête. Après tout, une partie de sa paye était basée sur la commande venant des enchères. Mais une inquiétude plus grande lui nouait l'estomac : Comment il allait expliquer ça au Conseil ?

 

Ils détestaient déjà les surprises, alors comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant que non seulement un Rick précédemment inconnu avait gagné The One avec facilité, mais qu'en plus il l'avait fait sans aucune indication précise de fonds disponibles ? Soit le système avait réellement foiré, laissant par conséquent un Rick s'y glisser en - _ugh_ \- empruntant un crédit, ou...

 

Juste à ce moment là, un bruit de pièces métalliques sonna devant la scène, accompagnés par une vague de « ohh » et de « ahh ». Regardant par dessus le bord de la scène, Auctioneer Rick vit le gagnant se tenir debout avec dédain, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre les doigts écartés posée au dessus des sacs en toile ouverts qu'il avait lâché à ses pieds. Le sac ouvert était rempli à ras bord d'uzom, et l'impact sur le sol avait fait sauter les médaillons et les avaient envoyé rouler en cercles asymétriques. Un médaillon cogna contre le mur de la scène et tomba sur le côté.

 

Un frisson naquit dans la nuque de Auctioneer Rick et parcouru désagréablement son dos quand il réalisa avec horreur que le système n'était pas du tout déréglé. Ce n'était pas que les fonds de Rick X-280 étaient trop bas pour être enregistrés.

 

Ils étaient trop _hauts._

 

« Alooooors, vous prenez le liquide ? »

 

__#__

 

Le trajet le long de l'allée stérile a été une torture pour Rick puisque la paire de Gardes qui l'escortait avaient autant de conversation qu'une plante. Après le rush de la Vente de Morty, le manque de stimulus était vraiment désagréable. Maintenant dans la chambre privée de The One, Rick saisit une sphère décorative en argent de l'une des étagères et la jeta nonchalamment entre ses mains alors qu'il regardait le Garde Rick qui finissait d'installer le dernier des « outils » désignés dans un coin de la pièce. Alors que le Garde était trop occupé à batailler avec le système de corde et de poulie, Rick saisit l'opportunité d'examiner ce qui serait ses quartiers pour la prochaine heure.

 

Contrairement à l'allée quelconque qu'il venait de traverser, la chambre était chaude et accueillante, remplie par un lit rond en velours, une chaise longue, et une salle de bains chic mise en évidence. Son esthétique faisait écho à celle de la Façade : Du marbre noir poli sur le sol et les étagères, et le rouge carmin familier sur les murs et les draps. La porcelaine immaculée de la baignoire et du lavabo de la salle de bains moderne ponctuait la douce lumière qui faisait briller l'espace différemment, luxueux et calme.

 

Rick avait vu des love hôtels plus impressionnants dans le Quandrant Theta, et il nota presque la pièce comme n'ayant rien d'unique, si ce n'est l'étrange coin carrelé qui se tenait en totale opposition avec le décor sensuel. Des engins en cuir et en métal, chacun polis jusqu'à briller, pendaient en rangs biens ordonnés le long du mur ou posés sur des tissus en velours. Ils brillaient en-dessous de la violente lumière autour d'une table d'opération placée au milieu. Des carreaux blancs soudés tapissaient le sol du coin, et un tuyau d'évacuation menaçant ponctuait son centre.

 

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son travail, le Garde rejoignit son jumeau à l'entrée, se décalant sur le côté pour encadrer la porte et laisser un troisième Rick entrer. Le Eun-Rick était chauve et vêtu d'une robe blanche, similaire à celle de The One. Avec une profonde révérence qui lui fit presque toucher le sol avec son nez, il s'adressa à Rick « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous appelez. », Il leva un bras maigre sur le côté, désignant un interphone enfoncé dans le mur près de la porte. Il reposait au dessus d'une console étroite sur laquelle était posée un bol de fruits mûrs.

 

Rick remua sur place, étouffé par tout cette démonstration de protocole. Échangeant l'objet d'art en argent pour une pêche plus appétissante, il serra le fruit tacheté d'indigo avant de répondre avec dédain, « O-ouais. Bien. Je suis sûr d'avoir compris. » Il fit un sourire forcé alors que le Eun-Rick hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et commença à traîner les pieds en arrière vers la sortie de la pièce sans lever la tête. Les Gardes suivirent bientôt, et finalement Rick était seul avec son Morty.

 

_Enfin._

 

Jetant un coup d'oeil au lit contre le mur, il vit que le Morty était actuellement perché sur son bord. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, et malgré le doux coussin du matelas sous lui, il était figé, la tension visible sur la ligne de ses épaules et de son dos. Seigneur, l'enfant avait l'air assez tendu pour se froisser un muscle. Même depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, Rick pouvait voir que le Morty observait chacun de ses mouvements du coin de l'oeil. Sa tête était baissée dans une soumission évidente, Rick pouvait sentir qu'il se préparait pour la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait de toute évidence.

 

Rick prit une bouchée du fruit dans sa main et se promena dans le périmètre de la pièce, prenant un air indifférent et maintenant autant de distance possible entre lui et The One. Il n'avait qu'une heure et il ne pouvait aller nulle part temps que l'enfant ne serait pas détendu. Il s'appuya contre la table d'opération, posant un coude sur sa surface lisse comme si c'était un comptoir de bar plutôt qu'un appareil de torture. _Tu vois ?_ Disait sa posture. _Tout est cool je ne vais pas te faire de mal._ Sous son poids, la table roula brusquement, et Rick se remis droit maladroitement, avant de regagner son équilibre. Il se racla la gorge.

 

« Alors... » il commença, « c'est plutôt un-beau cabinet médical que t'as là. » Il gonfla les joues et laissa ses lèvres émerger sur les mots _cabinet médical_. Les mots sonnaient douloureusement théâtral dans la chambre de torture qu'il était en train d'occuper, et il put voir le Morty se tortiller sur place, comme s'il était troublé par la banale déclaration. Ignorant son sursaut, Rick garda son expression impassible et continua. « Tu, uh, t-tu aimes bien ici ? »

 

Rick regarda le Morty pour jauger sa réaction. Il jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa tresse, l'agitation de ses doigts clair même dans la lumière tamisée.

 

« Nah, j'imagine que non, huh ? » Rick fit un rire forcé, répondant à sa propre question et prenant nonchalamment une canne en métal de l'étagère exposée. « Pas quand tu as Jigsaw comme décorateur personnel, j'ai pas raison ? » Il poussa le bouton sur le côté de la canne, la boule à son sommet brillant d'étincelles bleues et blanches. _Dégoutant._ Il reposa l'appareil sur la surface en velours avec un grognement à peine dissimulé.

 

Rick de la Dimension X-280 était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un sadique. Faire souffrir les autres était juste un sous produit inconvénient d'avoir ce qu'il voulait ; il n'a jamais pris aucun plaisir à faire ça. Mais vu l'allure de cette pièce, avec cette espèce de mise en scène perverse, il était clair que ses visiteurs typiques ressentaient les choses différemment.

 

Brusquement, il se détourna d'une rangée de fouets et de pinces, posés comme une grotesque collection de papillons, pour faire face au Morty. Il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Alors le Rick gagnant utilise ces-ces merdes sur toi ? C'est le seul moyen avec lequel il peut avoir l'étincelle ? Le moment aha ? L-l-le-comment ils l'appellent ? » Il tapa un doigt contre sa tempe. «  _Epiphany ?_ »

 

Quand le Morty ne répondit pas, Rick se maudit silencieusement. _Tu y vas trop fort Ricky-boy. Tu dois y aller doucement._ Il n'avait pas été aussi loin, rentré et sorti de l'enfer, juste pour se prendre un mur parce qu'il ne savait pas parler à un foutu gosse.

 

Expirant un souffle par son nez, il se remit les choses à zéro. _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là._ The One était son ticket pour conclure avec le Conseil des Ricks, et s'il avait déjà attendu des années pour ce moment, alors il pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps.

 

En faisant de son mieux pour faire un sourire désarmant et laissant la tension s'atténuer autour de ses yeux, il marcha nonchalamment vers le lit et s'assit, prétendant ne pas voir le regard de lutte ou de fuite sur le visage du Morty. Avec un bruit _offusqué_ , il se laissa tomber sur son dos à côté de lui, son poids faisant sursauter le garçon.

 

Alors qu'il mettait une main derrière sa tête, il continua dans un ton aussi neutre qu'il pouvait. « C-comment ça marche de toute façon ? Tu as, genre, l'idée toi-même et tu leur dit ? Ou quoi ? T-tu-je sais pas- » Il agita son autre main qui tenait toujours le fruit dans les airs en essayant d'évoquer la bonne image. « -leur donne des rayons intelligents ? Quelque chose comme ça ? »

 

Il y eut une longue pause, et juste quand Rick envisageait de se répéter, il remarqua que le Morty ne regardait ni lui, ni le sol, mais le fruit dans sa main. Sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres, et il ressemblait tellement à l'un de ces chiens errants que Rick avait vu dans sa vie, qu'une partie de son cœur se serra.

 

 _Bingo._ Rick lui donna un petit coup de coude encourageant dans le bras avec un « Vas-y, gamin. Il y en a plein. Je parie que t'as faim avec tout- » Il se coupa, pensant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas finir sa phrase. A la place, il toussota et donna un autre petit coup de coude au Morty jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne lentement le fruit, ses petits doigts effleurant ceux de Rick.

 

La première petite bouchée timide du Morty fut suivie par une plus confiante, et à la troisième bouchée, il plantait ses dents dans la chaire douce comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. _Ben, merde, il devait vraiment avoir faim._ Pensa Rick, amusé et soulagé de voir l'enfant faire autre chose que de sursauter à chaque instant comme une souris effrayée.

 

« Je... J-je ne sais pas. Comment ça marche. » Les mots faibles sortirent faibles et rauques avec abandon. Le Morty lécha une goutte de jus qui serpenta le long de son poignet. Ensuite, il sembla se reprendre et ajouta rapidement, « M-Maître. »

 

Le visage de Rick se tordit au titre obligatoire mais était néanmoins encouragé par ses progrès. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait espéré plus en réponse, mais au moins il avait eu une réponse. Leur court échange complètement oublié, le Morty était en train de nettoyer le jus collant de sa main, une petite langue rose balayant entre ses doigts pour enlever les morceaux de fruits qui traînaient.

 

« Bien, ça fait quoi quand tu fais, tu sais c-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Rick, en se levant et marchant vers le lavabo pour faire couler de l'eau chaude. Il garda le dos tourné alors qu'il prenait son temps avec la simple tâche qui était de mouiller l'un des gants de toilettes disponibles, regardant The One discrètement à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse. « Quand ils ont cette Epiphany ? »

 

La distance et le bruit de fond d'eau coulant avait l'air d'aider, car The One répondit plus rapidement cette fois, ses mains toujours dans les airs pour éviter de salir ses vêtements. Il avait le visage grimaçant comme s'il se battait pour mettre ensemble des mots qu'il n'était même pas permis de prononcer. Finalement, il dit, « Ils a-aiment beaucoup ça. Parfois, ils ont l'air heureux- plus heureux, mais ils deviennent aussi plus v-violents et ils- »

 

« N-non, petit, » le coupa Rick, accélérant vers le lit avec le gant et s'accroupissant devant le Morty. Il força un sourire pour cacher sa grimace à la pensée de ce que le petit allait dire. Rick le regarda de manière appuyée et enveloppa doucement sa main dans le gant chaud. « Je voulais dire toi. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ ressens ? »

 

Levant les yeux vers le Morty d'où il était agenouillé, Rick pouvait voir l'étrange halo jaune qui brillait autour de ses pupilles sombres. C'était à la fois mystérieux et séduisant dans une manière qui serra sa gorge. L'obturateur dans son œil droit trembla, ne savant plus où se concentrer, et il cligna rapidement des yeux pour atténuer la gêne. En réalisant qu'il était en train de le fixer, il s'occupa en traînant le tissu humide sur les mains du garçon et entre ses doigts. Il travailla avec précaution, remarquant la manière dont les épaules du Morty se détendaient plus il serrait et massait. Malgré la chaleur du tissu dans sa main, une chaire de poule fit trembler la nuque de Rick, et il sentit une vague de réconfort infondée irradier à travers son esprit qui était en désaccord avec ses articulations douloureuses.

 

« Je... Je sens- » Un regard conflictuel vint sur le jeune visage du Morty, et le sentiment universel de satisfaction qui avait fasciné Rick il y a quelques instants disparut. « ça fait mal. Ça fait toujours mal. »

 

Le dégoût fit se hérisser les poils sur les bras de Rick, et sa bouche s’assécha à la sombre confession. Le Morty commença à retirer ses mains de celles de Rick comme si le contact entre eux était tout sauf platonique.

 

 _Putain. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?_ Il se frappa mentalement, se dépêchant pour trouver quelque chose qui les sortirait du sujet de la torture qui semblait occuper chaque facettes de l'existence du Morty. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant, considérant que le plateau d'un film slasher était juste de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 

Rick savait déjà qu'infliger de la douleur à ce pauvre gamin était le ticket pour avoir les Epiphanies. L'hypothèse semblait simple et, en fait n'était pas différente de comment cela fonctionnait en général : la présence d'un Morty camouflait les ondes intellectuelles d'un Rick. Faites souffrir ce Morty, et ça amplifie les effets. N'importe quel Rick avec la moitié d'un cerveau connaissait les bases. Rick avait entendu parler d'innombrables expériences impliquant une batterie de voiture qui finissait avec des degrés succès variables.

 

Mais avec ce Morty, The One, certains fils sérieux devaient être croisés quelque part dans sa chronologie pour produire les effets qu'il faisait.

 

« D-d'où tu viens, de toute façon ? Il y a quelqu'un comme toi dans ta dimension ? » demanda Rick, serrant une dernière fois les mains du Morty avant de reprendre sa place près du Morty et jetant le gant sale sur le côté. Il s'appuya sur ses mains, et il réalisa avec un frisson que le coin de torture était idéalement placé pour permettre a quiconque étendu sur le lit, ou profitant d'un bain de regarder le spectacle avec une vue dégagée.

 

Au lieu de lui donner une réponse, le Morty se tourna pour faire entièrement face à Rick pour la première fois depuis la vente. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une suspicion perplexe alors qu'il arrangeait les mots. « Q-qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Rick recula, se demandant si le petit avait déjà compris, si sa couverture était fichue. Mais le Morty continua de sa voix plate, dénuée d'accusation, « Tu n'es pas- » Il baissa les yeux sur la couverture, choisissant ses prochains mots avec précaution, un léger rougissement teintant ses pommettes. « Pas comme les autres R-R-Ricks. »

 

Rick fit un sourire en coin et posa une main dans le bas du dos de The One. Le Morty se tendit au toucher, la lutte acharnée entre la prudence et la confiance visible sur ses traits, jusqu'à ce que Rick commence à le caresser à travers la robe, clarifiant dans ses intentions qu'il n'était pas une menace. Une minute, puis deux, et le garçon se détendit visiblement sous les caresses de Rick. Il poussa un soupir tremblant de satisfaction, et Rick sentit un flash balayer son cerveau comme un incendie à travers des broussailles sèches : _Personne ne l'a jamais touché comme ça avant. Pas depuis-_ Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la fin de la pensée, elle faiblissait et disparaissait déjà, et il lui manquait la concentration pour la retrouver.

 

« Et bien, t-tu as raison sur ça. » Rick continuait à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce, faisant pression sur le tissu blanc comme le pinceau d'un artiste à travers la peinture. « Je suis pas comme ces dingues, » dit-il faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. « Viens là, » ajouta-t-il brusquement, se décalant vers le tas de coussins qui peuplaient le lit juste sous la tête de lit en cuir. « P-pourquoi on se met pas, _ahem_ , plus à l'aise ? » Il garda sa main sur le dos du Morty, la légère pression guidant le petit garçon pour ramper vers lui. Les petits os ressortant sous le bout des doigts de Rick le fit grimacer, et il détourna plutôt son attention vers la paire de cuisses fines qui dépassaient des replis du vêtement.

 

 _Qu'est ce que tu fais Ricky-boy ?_ Le provoqua une voix. _Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau. Tu n'as pas abandonné un prison du GF juste pour te faire un gamin dont_ _les boules tombent à peine._ La partie scientifique de son cerveau pris rapidement la responsabilité, faisant taire ses pensées tenaces. _Je fais juste une petite expérience_ , s'assura-t-il. S'il approchait cela comme n'importe quel problème qui peut être résolu à travers la logique et un processus méthodique, il trouverait ce qui faisait vibrer The One, et ça lui donnerait lame dont il avait besoin sur le Conseil. Au moins, toute l'épreuve ne donna pas une impression presque aussi honteuse.

 

Il ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose d'électrique passait entre eux, inexpliqué par aucune science qu'il connaissait et pourtant aussi réel que les lois de la gravité. Il y eut beaucoup de galaxies éloignées avant que Rick pose les yeux sur The One à la vente, mais au moment ou il croisa son regard, il le sentit : un lien intangible qui le menait vers ce mystérieux Morty pour un but plus grand que les Epiphanies, encore plus grand que sa soif de vengeance. Maintenant, dans l'intimité de la chambre, enveloppé dans ce luxe séduisant, cette pression lui demandait qu'il prenne l'action physique. Cela enflamma ses nerfs, l'incitant à prendre le petit et-et quoi ? Il n'était même pas sûr, mais quoi que c'était, sa main tremblait quand il l'enroula autour du bras du Morty et le rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié étendu sur le torse de Rick.

 

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de The One battre violemment contre le sien. _PeurDouleurAttendreSécuritéFuirRester._ Les pensée s'empilaient les unes sur les autres dans un fouillis qui venait comme un bruit confus dénué de sens, mais Rick fut capable d'approcher une pensée qui sonnait claire et simple au dessus d'elles : _Plus._

 

Encouragé par la réponse qu'il avait obtenu, il utilisa cette information et continua de caresser le dos du Morty avec des caresses plus longues et langoureuses, appliquant juste assez de pression avec le bout de ses doigts, alors le geste le secondait comme un massage.

 

« Alors- » Rick toussa quand sa voix sortit plus dense que prévue, alors il recommença. « C-comment je t'appelle, au fait ? Je veux dire, merde, 'The One' est un peu trop-prétentieux, tu penses pas ? » Rick plissa son nez et haussa les épaules, la tête du Morty s'agitant de haut en bas avec le geste. « Et tu n'es évidemment pas j-juste un Morty régulier non plus. » L'autre main de Rick vint caresser sa tête, ses longs doigts venant fouiller dans ses cheveux et desserrant les longs cheveux de la tresse. Il savait que ça faisait du bien, et comme d'habitude, il sentit le Morty se détendre un peu plus. _Juste comme ça. Continue comme ça Rick,_ se dit-il alors qu'il faisait le beau intérieurement, enregistrant à peine la pensée venant comme un écho, ses origines confuses.

 

Mais Rick était trop occupé à parler pour y prêter attention. « Pourquoi pas... Mmmortimer ? Mort ? Nah, tu ressembles pas à un Mort. » Ses doigts continuaient un massage constant, rendant le Morty mou. Rick regarda le garçon allongé avec une joue collée à son torse, ses petites mains malaxant des poignées de la combinaison de Rick et ses paupières se fermaient alors qu'il frissonnait presque sous les bons soins de Rick.

 

« Mouse. »

 

« Huh ? De quoi ? » demanda Rick.

 

« Mouse, » répéta le Morty, changeant de place pour rencontrer les yeux de Rick. « C'est comme... c-comme ça que ma mère m'appelait. »

 

« Mouse, huh ? » Il goûta le nom sur sa langue. Il était aussi petit et fragile que son homonyme, et il se trouva à sourire sur ce seul mot. C'était parfait. « C'est Mouse, alors. »

 

Mouse détourna le regard rapidement comme s'il était embarrassé par le nom, et Rick apprécia le rougissement qui fleurissait sur ses joues. Il put même voir le signe de ce qui aurait pu être un sourire. _Maintenant on va quelque part Ricky-boy_ , il se félicita mentalement et il sentit une chaleur s'étendre sur son torse qu'il refusa d'admettre comme étant autre chose que le poids de Mouse sur lui.

 

« Alors, Mouse, c'est- une chambre sacrément grande pour un petit gars comme toi. Merde, Combien de gamins de ton âge peuvent dire qu'ils ont leur salle de bain privée. Et, merde, est-ce que ce truc a des jets ? » Rick espérait faire rire Mouse, mais à la place, il vit une ombre de détresse traverser ses traits. Paniqué, il se dépêcha de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait détendre l'atmosphère. « J-je veux dire, jeezus, t-tu peut probablement la secouer cinquante fois avant même de manger. » Il gloussa, se rappelant de ses propres jours troublés dans les affres de la puberté.

 

Mouse le regarda seulement avec un regard interrogateur. « Secouer quoi ? »

 

Rick eut un mouvement de recul, ses mains stoppant leur voyage à travers le dos et le cuir chevelu de Mouse. « Tu... tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ? »

 

Mais Mouse semblait plus préoccupé par le fait que Rick ait stoppé son massage que par sa question. Se plaçant à genoux au dessus des hanches de Rick, Mouse pris la main de Rick et la plaça à nouveau sur sa tête, sa requête claire. « Q-q-qu'est ce que je pourrais secouer cinquante fois ? » demanda-t-il encore.

 

« Aw, jeez. Ecoute Mouse, j-j-je voulais pas dire littéralement, c'est- » _Oh, la vache. Maintenant je vais devoir donner une leçon de masturbation au Jeune Prodige ici présent ?_ Une chaleur désagréable fit son chemin dans la gorge de Rick, et il se retrouva soudainement en surchauffe. Tandis qu'il caressait distraitement la tête de Mouse, il détourna les yeux de ses cuisses souples qui encadraient son entrejambe, ignorant la manière dont le tissu remontait pour révéler la peau pâle mêlée avec de fines ligne encore plus blanches. Il déglutit et serra les lèvres avant d'expliquer. « C'est, tu sais, c'est-tu-c'est quand tu utilise tes mains. Pour te sentir bien. » Il finit maladroitement.

 

Mouse se redressa à cela. « Mains ? J'aime bien _tes_ mains. P-puis-je utiliser tes mains à la place ? » Il se pencha en avant et posa ses paumes sur les épaules de Rick avant d'ajouter, « Pour la 'secouer' ? » Mouse fit un petit frétillement, implorant, s'appuyant involontairement sur l'entrejambe de Rick, s'amusant des caresses des doigts sur son cuir chevelu, inconscient de la palpitation qui pulsa à travers la queue de Rick au mouvement.

 

 _Merde, ce gosse est un allumeur né quand il est pas recroquevillé de peur_ , il pensa à moitié, le reste de son esprit soudainement occupé par un flot d'impulsions incohérentes, de petits signaux à propos de comment il pourrait facilement tendre le bras pour faire se tortiller le gamin encore plus, où il pouvait mettre ses mains pour qu'il s'ouvre. Il pouvait voir les images se jouer dans son esprit comme si quelqu'un d'autre dirigeait la scène. Les pensées le poussèrent à bouger, et lentement, il fit descendre sa main de la tête de Mouse, frôlant son cou et son torse avant de les poser en haut de ses cuisses. Un autre frisson de pensées lascives – merde il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis des lustres- le traversa alors qu'il glissait ses pouces sous la robe, juste à quelques centimètres des parties les plus intimes de Mouse. Rick fut à peine surpris de voir que le petit ne portait pas de sous vêtements. La peau ici était charnue et douce comme un pétale, seules des légères cicatrices interrompaient sa surface.

 

« Oh. » La simple exclamation laissa les yeux de Mouse à moitié fermés, ses membres se relâchant soudainement. Il convulsa sous le toucher de Rick et tomba en avant par à-coups pour poser son front contre le cou de Rick. _Continue._

 

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Mouse, » grogna Rick, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles alors que ses mains avançaient plus près. A l'instant ou ses doigts frôlèrent le morceau de chair enflammée, il expira rapidement et ses mains convergèrent sur Mouse avec hâte. Un geste vers le bas pour tenir ses testicules dans le creux de sa main, alors que l'autre s'enroula gentiment autour de son pénis à moitié dur. Il palpita avec impatience dans son étreinte, mais Rick gardait ses esprits avec lui, faisant fonctionner sa propre routine : Il mit son pouce sur la goutte de pré-sperme qui perlait au bout, traçant des cercles autour du gland humide et tirant légèrement sur le prépuce.

 

Les hanches de Mouse sursautèrent, et il fit un petit cri étouffé, resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de Rick. Rick pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa joue là où elle était pressée contre son cou et les petites bouffées d'air qui réchauffaient sa peau.

 

Comme un coach donnant des instructions à son élève, Rick continua d'un ton rauque, « Tu veux commencer lentement, t'échauffer. » Il caressa toute la longueur du membre de Mouse, son poing relâché autour du prépuce et le serrant fermement à la fin. Son propre sexe était maintenant dur comme de la pierre, et il leva inconsciemment ses hanches pour les frotter contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Mouse pendant qu'il continuait. « E-et n'oublie pas que tu as autre chose que-que tu peux aussi utiliser. » Pour mettre en pratique son explication, Rick glissa deux doigts derrière les testicules de Mouse pour masser la peau nue de son périnée avec des caresses fermes. Bougeant ses deux mains en tandem, bientôt Mouse s'agitait avec ferveur dans l'étreinte de Rick, gémissant des paroles incohérentes, à moitié étouffées dans le col de Rick.

 

A la place de son contrôle habituel, Rick fut balayé sans raison dans le moment, toute sa concentration absorbée dans chaque sons scandaleux venant d'entre les jambes et les lèvres de Mouse. Son esprit était inondé dans des messages affirmés de _Incroyale, oh Dieu, j'en ai besoin plus fort, plus vite, plus vite, PLUS VITE._ Mais au moment où il allait savourer l'accumulation d'excitation qu'il pouvait pratiquement _sentir_ de Mouse, d'autres pensées indésirables qui commençait à couler.

 

_-non autorisé-arrêtez le-_

 

Rick secoua la tête pour déloger les caprices intrusifs de son esprit, se concentrant à la place à pomper Mouse jusqu'à ce que le garçon halète. Mouse se releva, regardant d'abord les mains de Rick autour de son sexe humide avec curiosité et ensuite Rick. Le halo autour de ses yeux semblait plus prononcé dans la lumière sensuelle de la pièce, jetant un éclat jaune sur ses joues rouges.

 

_-allez y-le suspect doit être retiré-ils nous paient pas assez pour ça-_

 

Les mains de Rick vacillèrent et il se tendit pour regarder au dessus de l'épaule de Mouse, analysant la pièces pour les intrus qui n'étaient pas là.

 

_-à trois. Okay on y va._

 

La voix-non, _les voix_ \- réalisa Rick, étaient clairement distinctes dans son propre dialogue interne, et à chaque seconde, elles devenaient plus claires, comme un fréquence radio perçant à travers les parasites.

 

_Un..._

 

« R-Rick ? » Mousse souffla son nom, au bord de l'orgasme, mais Rick le remarqua à peine alors qu'il balaya Mouse sur le côté avec un bras, envoyant le garçon s'écrouler hors de ses genoux et sur les couvertures alors qu'il se précipita au pied du lit.

 

_Deux..._

 

Rick balança ses jambes sur le côté et s'assit figé, une partie de lui lui criant de s'enfuir, tandis que l'autre partie se battait pour se tirer du barrage de pensées étrangères qui frappaient son cerveau. « Mouse. » Sa bouche était devenue sèche alors qu'un mélange de peur et d'admiration l'agrippa, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il jeta un œil au garçon débraillé et inconscient de ce qui se passait. « Ils arri- »

 

« Trois ! » Une foule de Gardes Ricks enfoncèrent la porte, déferlant dans la pièce dans une formation serrée, leurs armes levées et prêtes. Avec une précision militaire, ils balayèrent les quartiers au préalable avant de former un cercle étroit autour du lit.

 

Rick n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, paralysé par la stupéfaction alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, amenant la plus grande image dans un soulagement virulent. Un sourire en coin se fit sur ses lèvres, et il s'effondra en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Rick secoua lentement la tête avec incrédulité.

 

« C'est. Pas. Possible. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tous les fanart pour le chapitre 2 ici
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157687237865314/with/37129528100/


	3. Le raid

_« Les Ricks battaient les autres Ricks et les Ricks trompaient les autres Ricks. Mais le destin dit que les Mortys conserveront la paix parmi eux »_

_-Morticus 5:11-12_

 

Les Gardes Ricks inondèrent la pièce, leurs bottes retentissant sur le sol en marbre comme une tempête furieuse. En une succession rapide, ils se mirent en position devant le lit et ses deux occupants sans un mot, chaque soldat se tenant à égale distance de son camarade dans une démonstration impressionnante de discipline militaire.

 

Cependant, Rick leur prêta à peine attention, regardant leur arsenal avec indifférence alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son front trempé de sueur, la seule preuve de l'Epiphany surchargée qui l'avait envahit il y a quelques instants. Avec le bourdonnement de voix maintenant dissipé, il fit un inventaire mental de ses pensées, vérifiant et re-vérifiant qu'elles étaient, en fait, toutes à lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'il était à nouveau « seul » dans son esprit. L'idée que sa tête avait été un conteneur pour les pensées des autres était déconcertant, sans exagérer. Alors qu'une partie de Rick le poussa à reconnaître ses potentiels avantages, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus car le mur de Gardes Ricks se divisa pour laisser passer l'un d'entre eux.

 

Un Garde dans un uniforme haut-gradé s'avança, sa casquette intelligemment penché sur son front et les deux mains liées dans son dos. L'insigne sous son badge le désignait comme le capitaine et un air de liberté émanait de sa démarche et de l'alignement de ses épaules. Chaque parcelle de lui rendait clair qu'il demandait le respect absolu de ceux autour de lui et n'avait aucune tolérance pour l'insubordination.

 

Le Capitaine regarda Rick avec un dédain évident, retroussant les lèvres comme si la seule présence de Rick l'offensait. « Je pense avoir senti un X, » grogna-t-il pour lui-même, ses yeux examinant Rick comme s'il était une charogne sur le bord de la route. Se tournant vers un Garde à sa droite, il soupira, « Donnez lui le compte rendu, soldat. »

 

Au signal, le Garde moins important tendit un écran transparent, rempli avec de fines impression qui défilaient de manière fluide pendant qu'il lisait. « Rick de la Dimension X-280, vous êtes par le présent document en état d'arrestation pour avoir violé les termes de la Citadelle des Ricks, Article II, Partie 1, sous-partie 4(b). »

 

« Maintenant, écoutez moi bien-URP- _les gars_ , » ricana Rick, gardant ses yeux sur le capitaine même si l'homme en uniforme reculait pour quitter le lourd soulèvement de ses subordonnés. Il n'avait sérieusement _pas_ le temps pour ça. Le pouvoir de la télépathie, un concept longtemps relégué au rang mystique et aux chasseurs de fantômes venait de lui tomber dessus ; Se prendre un sermon sur l'importance de suivre les règles du Conseil était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. « V-vous avez idée de combien je viens de payer pour une heure avec Mou- » il toussota sur son hésitation. « Je veux dire, The One ? J'espérais que ça vaille ma foutue som- »

 

Mais le Garde parla au dessus de lui sans perdre le rythme. « Qui stipule : 'Aucun Rick ne doit employer de technologie qui manipule, cache ou sinon rend inaccessible une importante quantité de ses fond personnels en étant dans la Citadelle, soit en partie ou entièrement- »

 

« Hey ! Capitaine Tête de bite, je te parle ! » Rick commença à se lever, avec l'intention de suivre le Capitaine, mais le bruit sec d'une pièce remplis remplie de fusils armés et levés au niveau de sa tête tempéra son agitation. Avec un grognement, il se décida à lever ses deux mains pour se soumettre en rechignant alors que le Garde continuait son discours.

 

« -d'être enregistré dans les fichiers de la Citadelle. Le coupable devra être amené devant le Conseil pour un procès, après quoi le Rick incriminé devra être interrogé et à terme amené- »

 

Ignorant le compte rendu prévisible de conneries bureaucratiques, Rick gardait les yeux sur le Capitaine qui s'adressait maintenant à une paire de Gardes portant un badge médical. Rick ne pouvait pas distinguer l'échange, mais les deux médecins firent un mouvement de tête sec avant de se diriger vers Mouse.

 

_Merde ! Mouse !_

 

Rick se tourna là où il était assis pour chercher Mouse. Au milieu de la frénésie du raid, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier son état, et il vit maintenant que Mouse était allongé sur le ventre et tremblait à l'endroit où il était tombé. La rougeur sur ses joues était toujours présente et la source de sa détresse évidente entre ses jambes alors qu'il pleurnichait doucement et se tortillait contre la couverture à la recherche d'un soulagement. Les Médecins, se mirent en cercle consciencieusement autour du lit et attrapèrent fermement le Morty dans leurs mains gantées, avant de le tirer sur ses pieds et lui donner ce qui semblait être un examen de routine.

 

« -le temps estimé nécessaire par le Conseil. La résistance aura pour conséquence- » Le discours devint un bourdonnement distant à l'arrière de l'esprit de Rick.

 

Rick regardait avec appréhension l'un des Médecin tenir Mouse fermement en place par les épaules tandis que l'autre commençait à inspecter son cou avec une efficacité clinique. Mouse grimaça au contact mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour leur résister, sûrement habitué à être tenu de cette manière. Le Médecin examina ses bras et son torse avant de s'agenouiller et de soulever la robe sur le côté. Il fit une pause dans ses actions organisées, et Rick perçu le regard furtif qui passa entre les deux Médecins. Il disparut ensuite et ils positionnèrent Mouse sur le bord du lit et écartèrent ses jambes avec une aisance travaillée. Le Médecin principal fit claquer un gant en latex sur une de ses mains tandis que son partenaire clouait les poignets de Mouse sur le lit. Mouse haleta doucement sa joue pressée contre les couvertures, des larmes honteuses brillant au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Rick d'un air implorant.

 

Rick cria presque d'où il était assis. Sa jugulaire trembla sous ses pulsations effrénées, ses jambes serrées avec l'envie irrépressible de s'attaquer aux Médecins. Avant qu'il puisse agir sur un coup de tête, la pression du fusil d'un Garde pas loin le ramena à la gravité de la situation. Grinçant des dents, il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration et à détourner le regard, soulagé d'épargner à Mouse l'humiliation d'être observé tandis qu'il était manipulé comme un morceau de viande. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur son propre reflet sur le sol en marbre, il réfléchit à la manière dont les Médecins avaient réagi pendant leur examen. Même sans l'aide d'une Epiphany- ou peu importe la merde qui était arrivée avant- il était évident pour Rick qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce que The One soit excité. Non merde. Voyant comment les sessions se déroulaient habituellement, ils étaient plus habitué à faire affaire avec des bleus et du sang, pas-et bien, _des érections._

 

« Vous comprenez les conditions de votre arrestation, Rick de la Dimension X-280 ? » termina le Garde devant lui, glissant son dossier sous un bras.

 

Rick fit un regard hésitant vers le Capitaine qui surveillait nonchalamment la pièce, et il creusa ses doigts dans la couverture alors qu'il crachait ses prochains mots, « Oui, BIAUGHen. Juste _dégagez_ vos putains de Médecins de lui. » Son corps entier était tendu comme un arc alors qu'il combattait son désir de se lever et de frapper le Capitaine dans son visage suffisant.

 

Le Capitaine fit seulement un sourire arrogant sous sa casquette militaire, et avec un mouvement du menton, il signala à la paire de Médecins de finir leur examen et de lui amener Mouse. Maintenant, l'érection de Mouse avait complètement faibli, et il hoquetait par dessus ses larmes alors qu'il était à moitié traîné, chancelant, aux côtés du Capitaine. Le Capitaine posa une main sur la tête de Mouse et s'adressa à Rick, son ton léger mais menaçant comme un scorpion enrobé de miel.

 

« Oh, je suis désolé. Vous avez un problème avec la manière dont mes hommes s'occupe de The One ? Peur qu'on déclenche... une Epiphany ? » Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux et tira dessus violemment, faisant grimacer Mouse et chanceler sur la pointe de ses pieds. Le cerveau de Rick picota en réponse, et sa cogitation précédente avança de quelques pas dans la déduction.

 

Le Capitaine et le reste des Gardes demeurèrent impassibles, inconscient du feu d'artifices qui explosait dans l'esprit de Rick. « C'est une honte que l'on doivent porter ces ennuyeux inhibiteurs. Vous les gagnants de la vente avez tellement l'air de vous _amuser_. » Il gloussa, indifférent aux cris de Mouse.

 

 _Il fait du mal à Mouse seulement pour me faire chier._ Réalisa Rick. Ce fait seul fit s'agiter l'estomac de Rick et serrer les muscles de sa nuque.

 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils lui font ici ? » continua le Capitaine, resserrant sa prise et tirant lentement la tête de Mouse en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sanglote. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais. « Ne pense pas que tu es le premier Elite que nous avons du retirer de la suite du gagnant. » Son sourire s'élargit encore alors qu'il vit Rick rougir au rappel. « Si seulement tu savais les choses que j'ai vu. »

 

Rick bouillonna face à la joie sadique du Capitaine tandis qu'une autre partie de lui se battait avec la charge de réalisations que chaque éclat d'Epiphany mettait en lumière. La notion de faire des connections en résonnant à un niveau involontaire était toujours inhabituel pour Rick ; et tandis que l'effet de l'Epiphany était clair, triant les informations pour donner un sens au message était une tâche en elle-même, elle rendait encore plus difficile le fait que son attention était fracturée entre son propre dilemme et celui de Mouse.

 

« Pourtant- » les yeux du Capitaine affichaient un regard de prédateur. « -Je pense pas avoir déjà vu un Rick franchement si pris par The One. » Il tira Mouse devant lui et pris son menton dans sa main, caressant une joue de son pouce ganté dans une tendresse moqueuse. Ensuite, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres du cou de Mouse, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Rick alors qu'il gronda à voix basse « Peut-être que c'est le moment que je voie à propos de quoi était toute cette hype. » Sa main descendit le long de son cou et glissa sous sa robe pour dénuder son épaule devant Rick. « Y goûter moi-même, hm ? » passant sa langue sur ses canines comme un loup se léchant les babines, il se pencha plus près pour presser ses dents contre le côté du cou de Mouse.

 

« N'ose même pas ! » gronda Rick en se jetant sur le Capitaine, les doigts serrés en poings acharnés. Une rage pure l'alimentait, et il aurait rencontré sa cible si un Garde ne s'était pas interposé pour faire dévier son attaque. La crosse du fusil du Garde s'écrasa contre la tête de Rick avec un craquement ferme, et Rick s'effondra sur ses coudes et ses genoux. Un filet de sang collant coula dans son œil droit de l'entaille au dessus de son sourcil et coula librement sur le sol en marbre. « Putain... Christ. » D'une main, il s'agrippa à son œil, donnant un petit coup sur le châssis optique pour être sûr que les composants internes étaient toujours en état de marche. Il y avait un petit bégaiement dans le ronronnement de la mécanique, mais Rick devrait s'occuper de ça plus tard.

 

Au dessus de lui, le Capitaine souffla un rire, le plaisir évident dans sa voix quand il parla. « Tsk, tsk. C'était une tentative d'agression sur un Rick en uniforme si c'est ce que j'ai vu. On dirait qu'on a un témoin hostile entre les mains, messieurs. Et vous savez ce qu'on fait avec les témoins hostiles. » Il y eut un grondement d'accords parmi les rangs, et Rick put entendre le craquement des jointures alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour former un cercle étroit autour de lui.

 

Rick n'a jamais vu qui à lancé le premier coup, mais un coup de pied bien placé dans son estomac, assez fort pour briser les os, envoya des spasmes dans son diaphragme, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant voir des étoiles. Les coups brouillés ensemble en une série de coups de poing et de pied sans fin venant de toutes les directions, le frappant comme s'il était un ballon de foot. Ses instincts de son temps en prison lui dirent d'adopter la position fœtale, et il laissa les coups pleuvoir sur ses côtes, son dos, et ses membres alors qu'il essayait de protéger sa tête du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bientôt, une côte craqua sous les assauts, et chaque faible inspiration semblait comme un couteau s'enfonçant dans son côté.

 

L'attaque s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Les Gardes reculèrent, reprenant leur respiration et se donnant des tapes sympathiques dans le dos tandis que Rick haletait et était misérable sur son flanc.

 

Des talons claquèrent nettement sur le sol alors que le Capitaine s'avançait vers Rick et s'accroupit pour regarder son visage. Il eut d'abord l'air de l'examiner, assimilant les mauvaises coupures et bleus qui coloraient la peau comme la peinture d'un enfant et l'état décoiffé de ses cheveux.

 

Dans un ton presque pathétique, il murmura, « Il en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour te provoquer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Vous les X-Ricks êtes si _simples_. » Il rit narquoisement. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais mettre ma bouche sur cette chose sale ? S'il te plaît. » La tête de Rick chancela alors qu'une autre vague de vertige le frappa, et le Capitaine agrippa ses cheveux pour le relever. « Je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi le Conseil voudrait s'intéresser à toi. Normalement, il en auraient rien à faire si j'avais décidé d'éloigner un Rick véreux des dimensions plus basses. Mais pour _toi_ - » Il retint son doigt contre le front de Rick, prudent d'éviter le sang qui menaçait de tâcher ses gants en satin blancs. « -ils ont spécialement indiqué de t'amener vivant. Malheureusement pour toi, il n'ont pas dit que tu devais être en un seul morceau. » Son ton devint plus sinistre tandis qu'il cracha, « Si c'était moi, je ferais en sorte qu'un X-Rick comme toi soit _x-pulsé_ de manière permanente. »

 

« Tu te... fous de moi ? » siffla Rick, grimaçant contre la protestation dans ses côtes. « C'était supposé être... drôle- » Le poing du Capitaine entra en contact avec son visage, faisant taire efficacement Rick et ouvrant sa lèvre.

 

« Rick ! » La petite voix de Mouse transperça l'air, le mot plein d'angoisse.

 

A l'unisson, chaque Rick se trouvant dans la pièce se tourna vers le garçon avec un « Quoi ?! » agressif.

 

« Pas... vous... bande d'idiots... » dit Rick d'une voix rauque, ajoutant faiblement, « Jeezus... autant... d'Ego ? »

 

Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil à Mouse, qui se tortillait dans la prise de son ravisseur, avant de relâcher brusquement sa prise sur Rick et le laissant retomber sur le sol sans grâce. Il se leva et arrangea son uniforme, ensuite lia élégamment ses mains dans son dos tandis qu'il s'adressait à ses hommes d'un ton acerbe,. « Assez de tout ça. Emmenez-le. »

 

Cependant, avant sue les Gardes puissent approcher, Mouse parvint à se libérer de la prise du Garde et se précipita vers Rick. Il enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de Rick et enfouit son visage contre son torse, sa robe blanche formant comme des ailes autour d'eux. Rick grimaça quand Mouse s'enfonça dans son torse déjà douloureux, mais le soulagement de l'avoir proche à nouveau surpassait toute douleur. Il entoura une main tremblante autour de la taille de Mouse et ferma les yeux pour assimiler les nuances subtiles du parfum et de la forme du garçon pressée contre la sienne.

 

Cependant, sa rêverie fut interrompue quand un Garde irritable aboya, « Tu as entendu le Cap'tain. Fini de jouer. Dis au revoir à ta petite putain. » Il ricana vers la paire, son doigt sur la gâchette de son fusil, comme s'il avait envie d'une excuse pour l'utiliser.

 

« Appelle le encore comme ça », rétorqua Rick en levant les yeux à son niveau, « et j'enfonce ce fusil... si profondément dans ton cul... que t-tu crachera des balles pendant une semaine. » Sa voix était étrangement calme, mettant en évidence la véracité de sa menace, et le Garde pâlit. Même brisé et en sang, Rick avait toujours une aura mystique qui démentissait son apparence banale.

 

« O-ouais ? Bien, voyons jusqu'où tu ira a-avec une balle entre les yeux, » grogna le Garde, posant son arme contre le creux de son épaule et visant directement le torse de Rick où Mouse était toujours accroché.

 

Rick enroula son corps instinctivement pour protéger Mouse de l'attaque imminente, mais avant qu'elle arrive, le Capitaine se jeta en avant pour attraper le fusil.

 

Il l'arracha des mains du Garde et le retourna pour le couper à travers le visage. Tandis que le Garde était allongé hébété et blessé sur le sol, le Capitaine hurla, « Qu'est ce que tu pensais faire, soldat ?! Tu ne dois _jamais_ lever ton arme vers The One ! » Il claqua son pied sur la main et enfonça cruellement son talon dans les tendons, faisant hurler le soldat. « As-tu oublié ton entraînement ?! »

 

« C-chef, non, chef ! » bégaya le Garde entre ses dents, serrant en vain la main qui était immobilisée sous le talon de son supérieur.

 

« Tes ordres étaient d'appréhender le suspect, pas de lui tirer dessus ! Stupide... » le Capitaine grogna pour son compte, laissant sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il souleva le soldat par le col et le jeta vers une ligne de Gardes qui attendaient. « Dégagez ce minable hors de ma vue ! Je veux son badge sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure ! » Il partit en trombe, aboyant des ordres dans l'interphone.

 

« Je suis désolé, R-Rick ! Je suis désolé ! » Mouse sanglotait contre le torse de Rick, inconscient de la violence autour d'eux. « Tout est de ma faute. I-ils ne t'aurais pas fait de mal si-si j'étais pas-si j'avais pas- » Il renifla et recula pour chercher le visage de Rick pour un signe de pardon.

 

 _Incroyable_. Le petit avait affaire avec ce genre d'abus quotidiennement, mais il était là, déchiré de voir Rick prendre quelques coups. Mais ce n'était pas sans fierté qu'il entendit Mouse dire son nom, à la place de tous ces problèmes de « maître » qui se trouvait inconfortablement entre eux plus tôt cette nuit.

 

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Mouse, mais les mots l'abandonnèrent, la compassion de Mouse le heurtant au silence. Le fait qu'un enfant qui était passé par tant de choses pouvait toujours se soucier d'un raté comme lui le dépassait. Finalement, il décida de tapoter la tête de Mouse de manière rassurante. Mais Mouse ne pouvait pas être consolé, ses petites mains flottant sur les blessures qui jonchaient le visage de Rick.

 

Forçant un sourire, Rick retira gentiment les mains de Mouse avec un doux « Tout va bien, petit. Vraiment. J-j'ai vécu pire. » Il serra son poignet fin de manière encourageante et fit courir son pouce au dessus de la pulsation.

 

« Mais... » protesta Mouse, mais Rick le fit taire avec le contact de ses longs doigts contre sa joue. La tendre caresse sembla apaiser Mouse pour le moment, et le garçon soupira avec le sourire le plus faible. Le cœur de Rick se réchauffa à cette vue, et un frisson inexplicable s'étendit à travers l'arrière de sa tête. _Il se blâme toujours_. Pensa Rick. _Pauvre enfant..._

 

Attendez une minute.

 

Sa main trembla, pas d'une douleur physique mais d'un soudain sens d'urgence. Avec une concentration réfléchie, il s'empara de la pensée et la tourna encore dans son esprit avant qu'elle puisse s'éclipser, la rejouant dans un angle différent pour révéler la vraie voix qui résonnait en-dessous. C'était un doux et mélancolique : _Je me blâme toujours_.

 

« Appréhendez le suspect, » interrompit le Capitaine, et l'écho de la voix, fut enlevé de l'esprit de Rick alors que l'appréhension s'installait sur les traits de Mouse une fois de plus. Il y avait une finalité dans le ton du Capitaine qui semblait vouloir écraser la démonstration d'affection que Rick et Mouse venaient juste de partager. Rick leva le regard pour voir ses yeux étroits avec une satisfaction suffisante.

 

A la surprise de Rick, le reniflement de Mouse cessa soudainement. Il se tourna, calme dans un regard noir dirigé vers le Capitaine et sa division d'hommes qui approchaient. Cela arrêta les gardes dans leurs parcours, et même le sourire du Capitaine vacilla, ressemblant à quelque chose comme en alerte. Cependant, avant que les hommes puissent relever l'hésitation de leur meneur, le Capitaine l'effaça et les poussa à avancer.

 

Sous la commande de leur Capitaine, un groupe de Gardes empoignèrent Rick par les deux bras, hissant sa forme de poupée usée, tandis qu'un troisième emmena un Mouse bouillonnant avec cette petite excuse. Un autre Garde plaça des menottes lourdes sur les poignets de Rick pour les garder attachés devant, et deux autres Gardes se positionnèrent en arrière, le bout de leurs fusils nichés dans le dos de Rick comme des crocs de serpent. Ayant l'air satisfait de son petit arrangement, le Capitaine claqua ses bottes ensembles, fit volte-face, et commença à guider la procession hors de la pièce.

 

Rick trébucha et siffla alors que le mouvement donna un coup dans sa côte fracturée, mais il fit de son mieux pour rester debout et conserver un semblant de dignité malgré son état misérable. Les vestiges de cette Epiphany psychique le laissait valorisé, presque frivole, comme s'il était le seul au courant d'un secret que chaque Rick autour de lui ignorait ; et malgré les sourires qui lui faisaient face, il était plein d'espoir, plutôt qu'effrayé. Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres battues alors qu'il traînait des pieds après ses gardiens.

 

Avant qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte, Rick jeta un dernier regard épuisé par dessus son épaule à Mouse qui était avachi sur le sol. _Je reviendrais pour toi._ Promit-il silencieusement. _Je nous ferais sortir d'ici tous les deux._

 

___*___

 

Le Capitaine se pinça l'arrête du nez, combattant la migraine envahissante qui grésillait derrière ses yeux. Les lumières brillantes du couloir n'aidaient pas, et il garda son regard sur le sol brillant alors qu'il menait le groupe de la suite du gagnant vers l'ascenseur central de la Citadelle.

 

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'un raid s'était passé aussi mal. C'était supposé être une opération de routine-entrer, arrêter le Rick, sécuriser The One, sortir. Mais, non, Rick de X-280 avait juste rendu tout compliqué en rendant The One tout excité et... émotif. Il grimaça, en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait regardé avec un tel mépris.

 

Il avait posé les yeux sur l'enfant que quelques fois auparavant, mais il ne se souvenait jamais qu'il avait été aussi _bruyant_. De ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, The One était aussi expressif qu'un cintre, la combinaison de sédatifs régulièrement administrés et de torture physique le conditionnait à maintenir un état docile quasi-constant.

 

Mais le regard dans les yeux de The One n'était rien de plus que meurtrier juste avant qu'ils appréhendent le X-Rick, la froideur dans son regard enlevant l'assurance du Capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble presque dans ses bottes brillantes. Ses années militaires l'avait habitué à la violence et à la sauvagerie du front, mais de voir cette même férocité venir d'un Morty était-inconcevable.

 

Les Mortys étaient un peu des outils aussi loin qu'il était concerné. Merde, leurs services des Ricks était une constante entre eux à travers les dimensions, juste comme le génie d'un Rick était la seule constante entre sa propre catégorie. Des petites différences pouvaient exister, mais s'il y avait une vérité dans l'univers, c'était que les Mortys étaient conçus pour faire avancer les projets d'un Rick, et ça prolongeait au-delà des bases d'agir comme un bouclier humain. Leur nature même les rendaient soumis à un Rick. C'était codé dans leur ADN d'obéir à leurs supérieurs avec peu de résistance. A la fin, le Capitaine les regardaient comme étant équivalent à son holster ou même le siège de toilettes. Ils étaient des choses qui devaient être utilisés, pas hébergés, entretenus, ni élevés.

 

C'était pourquoi chaque affection entre un Rick et un Morty lui donnait la chair de poule. C'était insultant de voir un Rick s'abaisser au niveau d'un Morty, s'associant avec lui et en fait être attaché au garçon avec quelque chose ressemblant à du respect. Les sentiments étaient juste bons pour te faire tuer.

 

Le Capitaine n'avait jamais été assigné à son propre Morty en soi. Plutôt, il avait été assigné à une série entière une fois qu'il eut obtenu sa position de Capitaine de la Garde. A la Citadelle des Ricks, c'était son boulot de maintenir l'ordre et de mener à bien les directives du Conseil, tout ça avec l'utilité des Gardes Mortys qui l'accompagnait lui et ses hommes quotidiennement. Même sans avoir besoin de l'habilité naturelle des Mortys de camoufler les ondes intellectuelles dans la Citedelle, la tradition imposait que les Gardes Ricks et les Gardes Mortys soient en binôme durant les rondes de reconnaissances de tout les jours. Tandis que le Capitaine s'opposait à cet arrangement à un niveau personnel, inscrivant la plupart des Mortys comme des obstacles plutôt qu'ayant quelque chose à offrir, il savait assez bien que les Ricks et les Mortys qui visitaient se soulageaient juste en voyant ce schéma familial. Et tandis qu'un Morty sans Rick pouvait traverser les zones publiques sans attirer l'attention de personne, un Rick sans Morty était complètement offensant pour les yeux, comme voir quelqu'un sans visage. Pour pouvoir garder le public heureux, les Gardes Mortys étaient obligés d'escorter leur homologue partout à travers la Citadelle, avec juste une exception.

 

Ils ne pouvaient pas être près de The One.

 

Pour des raisons que personne n'avait pas encore compris, les Mortys devenaient dingues autour de The One. Ils devenaient distraits, renfermés, et insurgés. Le Capitaine avait étudié les symptômes sur l'ancien rapport médical quand The One est venu pour la première fois à la Citadelle, et il a été minutieux de garder la Règle de Séparation intacte durant sa fonction. Il y avait quelques dérapages au début, mais après qu'il ait du rabaisser certains de ces meilleurs Gardes Mortys, il avait rapidement appris à garantir que les Gardes Mortys et The One ne partagent jamais le même espace.

 

Malheureusement, parce qu'il y avait peu que quelqu'un pouvait faire pour les effets secondaires que les Ricks transmettaient. Comme une odeur de cigarette persistante ou porteur d'une maladie contagieuse, les Mortys étaient toujours affectés, quoique à un degré moindre, par un Rick qui avait à proximité de The One. Même l'utilisation d'inhibiteurs qui bloquaient la réaction d'un Rick envers lui ne pouvait pas annihiler l'effet sur un Morty.

 

Le capitaine aligna ses épaules, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en faisant presque un contact direct avec The One dans la suite du gagnant, en posant presque ses lèvres sur lui- _répugnant_ -mais il l'avait fait seulement pour énerver le X-Rick jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque. Ça avait marché, mais maintenant il était laissé avec les conséquences.

 

« Chef ! »

 

Le Capitaine leva les yeux et aperçut son unité de Garde Morty positionnée le long du hall contre un mur. Chaque Morty se tenait dans la posture militaire standard, les jambes séparées largement, et les bras positionnés derrière eux, les yeux droits devant. Un Garde Morty, arborant quelques bandes en plus sur son badge de la Citadelle, se tenait devant l'unité et s'inclina avec raideur quand le Capitaine approcha.

 

« Mon capitaine, l'unité est prête et attend vos ordres, mon capitaine. » Le Garde Morty donna un salut adroit. Même s'il n'avait pas été avec l'unité depuis longtemps, le ton saccadé du Morty ne ressemblait pas au bégaiement habituel, et le Capitaine rayonna intérieurement en voyant comment son dur travail et sa discipline avaient payé. Le Morty de la Dimension I-006 n'avait pas l'air de se démarquer au début, mais le Capitaine l'avait depuis approché comme l'un des Garde Morty les plus compétents que son unité avait connu. I-006 a prouvé qu'il était un soldat naturel avec le bon encouragement, capable de mener à bien ses ordres à un T et de répondre à ses obligations minutieusement. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps avant que le Capitaine ait pensé à le placer à la tête de la garde Mortys, et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

 

« Repos I-6. » le Capitaine fit un signe de main dédaigneux alors qu'il continuait de marcher, signalant au Morty de l'escorter. Le flotte de Garde Mortys et de Gardes Ricks suivirent après avec leur captif dans leur sillage. « Amenez vos Mortys dans leur abri. Ils auront le reste de la nuit de libre-en fait, faites ça demain aussi. »

 

« Chef ? »

 

« On a eu quelque... lourdes expositions durant l'opération. » Il fit une pause pour laisser l'insinuation être assimilée. « On aura besoin d'eux et de leurs Ricks en quarantaine jusqu'à ce que les effets soient dissipés. Vous devez vous attendre à quelques perturbations de vos Mortys, si l'un d'entre eux devient incontrôlable, faites moi un rapport immédiatement. Je m'en occuperais. »

 

« Oui, chef, » la réponse vint alors que I-6 marchait rapidement sur ses plus petites jambes pour suivre. Le Capitaine jeta un coup d’œil à son compagnon, assimilant sa posture impeccable et la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le cou de I-6 dépassant au dessus du col rigide, et pour le plus bref instant il se demanda ce que ça _ferait_ de placer ses lèvres sur cette peau sensible.

 

« Permission de parler, chef. »

 

« Accordée. »

 

« Vous allez bien, chef ? »

 

Le Capitaine trébucha presque dans ses enjambées. « Quoi ? »

 

« Votre uniforme, chef. Il y a-il y a du sang dessus. »

 

En regardant son insigne, le Capitaine trouva la petite tâche de sang. Il grogna, perturbé que ce X-Rick ait souillé son uniforme immaculé durant son passage à tabac. « Ce n'est rien. Le prisonnier nous à juste donné du fil à retordre, c'est tout, » dit-il avec un reniflement.

 

« Il va vous causer plus de soucis. »

 

Le Capitaine laissa sortir un petit rire. « J'en suis sûr. Je suis impatient de l'emmener au Conseil et loin de mes mains une fois pour toute. Peut être qu'ils disposeront de lui avant que je doive le faire. »

 

« Il va tous vous causer plus de soucis. Car Il est le Rick qui annoncera la Fin. »

 

Il tourna la tête. « répétez le ? Je n'ai pas entendu soldat. » Quand I-6 ne répondit pas, il tourna la tête vers le meneur de l'unité.

 

I-6 regardait droit devant, sa mâchoire détendue et les pupilles dilatées. La lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux brillants, et ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il murmurait pour lui-même. Si le Capitaine ne le regardait pas si attentivement, il aurait complètement manqué ses prochains mots. « Maintenant qu'Il est avec The One. »

 

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide au Capitaine. Ses Mortys avaient l'ordre formel de ne jamais prononcer le nom de The One ; I-6 savait que c'était plus que sa langue qui avait fourché. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son parcours, et I-6 fit la même chose quelques pas devant lui. Tout à propos de l'apparence du Garde Morty montrait que rien ne clochait, mais son regard au loin montrait clairement son état compromis.

 

« Répétez ça, I-6. »

 

Il y eut une pause, puis I-6 retroussa son nez et regarda directement son supérieur. « Chef, je disais juste que mon unité ira bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour nous. »

 

_Et puis quoi encore, je ne m'inquiète pas._

 

« I-6, placez vos hommes en quarantaine immédiatement. On a pas besoin de votre escorte jusqu'à la chambre du Conseil, après tout. »

 

« Mais, chef, un Morty sans son Rick est- »

 

« Je connais le Code. Vous prendrez les routes arrières jusqu'à l'aile des gardes. Restez hors de vue, et restez dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que vous receviez des ordres. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

 

« Mais- »

 

« J'ai dit, est-ce que c'est compris I-006 ? » C'était le genre de voix que le Capitaine réservait pour ses plus bas subalternes, et il ne manqua pas le regard de trahison fugace qui traversa le visage de I-6.

 

Finalement, I-6 hocha la tête sèchement, remettant son masque de stoïcisme. « Oui, chef. Tout de suite, chef. » Avec ça, I-6 se retourna pour marcher vers son unité. Maintenant les Mortys s'étaient déployés pour se tenir aux côtés de leur Garde Rick respectif positionnés autour et derrière le captif. Il leva un poing en l'air, et les gardes Mortys reculèrent immédiatement aux côtés de I-6 dans des rangées droites. Une fois qu'ils étaient en ordre, I-6 les emmena ailleurs, et le Capitaine poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

S'il y avait une seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était la loyauté d'un Morty.

 

Le convoi continua son parcours jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la colonnes d'ascenseurs qui connectait les niveaux les plus bas de la Citadelle à l'atrium principal et aux autres étages. Le Capitaine s'approcha de celui qui les emmèneraient directement à la Chambre du Conseil et fit glisser sa carte d'accès à travers le lecteur sur le côté des portes. Une fois que les chiffres digitaux au dessus de l'entrée arrivèrent à -8, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruissement silencieux.

 

« Au nom de tout ce qui est bon et Morty, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » Une voix stridente perça à travers le calme alors qu'une paire de longues mains fines passa entre les portes d'ascenseur pour attraper le Capitaine par le col. La seconde d'après, le Capitaine se trouvait nez à nez avec un Eun-Rick furieux.

 

« Je reviens juste du Conseil ! Avoue, army-boy, où est-il ?! Où est ce nouvel Elite inutile ? » Mama Eun-Rick, comme elle était connue, était parée de bijoux tapageurs, contrairement aux Eun-Rick habillés de manière spartiate qui l'entouraient à ses côtés. Ses anneaux larges en or balançaient sauvagement à ses oreilles et des bracelets cliquetaient sur ses poignets osseux alors qu'elle secouait le Capitaine avec intensité. Un parfum excessivement fort attaquait son nez, et le Capitaine grimaçait intérieurement à l'application négligente de maquillage sur le visage du travesti. De l'ombre à paupières se regroupait dans les plis de ses paupières ridées tandis que du mascara était en paquets sur ses cils. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas en boules, qui avaient été enlevées depuis longtemps, elle l'avait généreusement dans son comportement effronté et insolent.

 

« Mama Eun-Rick, s'il vous plaît, » parvint à dire le Capitaine, gardant son ton calme et respectueux, comme celui utilisé pour parler à un malade mental. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les poignets du Eun-Rick pour la calmer tandis qu'il se raclait la gorge. « Nous avons juste retiré le Rick incriminé de la suite du gagnant. Maintenant, si vous voulez gentiment nous laisser passer. Nous sommes sur la route vers le Conseil pour- »

 

« Bien. Ils vont savoir comment le gérer, contrairement à _certains_ Ricks, » interrompit-elle, lançant un regard au Capitaine avec un dédain flagrant. Pour une bonne partie de la déception du Capitaine, Mama Eun-Rick était mieux classée que lui au sein des classes de la Citadelle dû à sa position en tant que gardienne personnelle de The One, un fait qui vexait le Capitaine jusqu'au bout. Même avant que Mama Eun-Rick adopte sa position actuelle, son style flamboyant et son amour pour l’exagération était en opposition directe avec le penchant du Capitaine pour l'ordre et la discipline. En conclusion, chaque interaction entre eux était tendue, c'est le moins qu'on puise dire.

 

« Mais laissez moi le voir d'abord. Je veux lui passer un bon savon, » continua Mama Eun-Rick, parcourant déjà rapidement la procession. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Rick X-280, elle avança en trombe vers lui et lui donna un coup avec son doigt au visage. « Toi ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir fait de mal à mon Honey-Oney, e-e-espèce- espèce d'animal ! »

 

Rick X-280 plissa les yeux au doigt invasif avant de lever les yeux pour regarder Mama Eun-Rick avec mépris-ces talons ajoutaient presque une dizaine de centimètres. « Désolé, mais je pense que vous avez manqué le spectacle de traAUUGHvesti. » les mots sortirent embrouillés de sa lèvre fendue, et il envoya le rot dans son visage.

 

« Ooh, pourquoi espèce d'insolent, petit- » les yeux de Mama Eun-Rick se plissèrent alors qu'elle lançait un regard furieux au Rick. En soupirant, le Capitaine croisa les bras et se résigna à attendre. Une fois que Mama Eun-Rick était énervée, peu de choses pouvaient la dissuader de sa colère.

 

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Rick avec un regard mauvais et accusateur. Rick en fit de même, bien que sa blessure aveuglant son œil le rendait beaucoup moins intimidant. « Je sais que vous les Elite aimez vous amuser, mais ce Morty est mon gagne-pain, et je ne vais pas vous laisser l’abîmer. » elle lança sa prochaine question au Capitaine. « Alors qu'est ce que celui là à fait ? Encore essayer de couper le zizi du petit ? »

 

« Non, non. Rien de si... dramatique, » souffla le Capitaine, visiblement en plein effort pour garder sa patience intacte. « C'était juste une question de ses fonds qui dépassent les limites. On le suspecte d'être- »

 

Il fut coupé à nouveau par le déluge des mains de Mama Eun-Rick. Des bagues volumineuses brillaient comme des scarabées colorés sur les doigts fins du travesti, et ses ongles peints n'avaient pas été coupés depuis au moins une semaine. « C'est tout ? » siffla-t-elle. « Détails. Aussi longtemps que mon Honey-Oney va bien. » Elle claqua des doigts, appelant les deux Eun-Ricks qui l'accompagnait pour laisser l'assemblée de Gardes et leur captif passer. « Continuez alors. Emmenez ce fauteur de troubles hors de ma vue. »

 

Les poils sur le cou du Capitaine se hérissèrent. Il ne pouvait pas supporter quand Mama Eun-Rick agissait comme si elle dirigeait tout ce foutu endroit. Une babysitter glorifiée donnait des ordres au Capitaine de la Garde ? Il ne pouvait pas penser à une blague pire.

 

« Comme vous voudrez, » répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur en attente.

 

Fermant la marche, l'un des Médecins qui s'occupait de The One plus tôt s'arrêta pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Mama Eun-Rick. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et lorsqu'il eut fini de délivrer son rapport, Mama Eun-Rick put seulement réussir à faire un signe de tête tremblant avant de lui faire signe de partir.

 

Une fois les protes de l'ascenseur fermées, elle croisa un bras sur sa taille et glissa son autre main sous non menton en signe de réflexion. Mordillant son ongle manucuré, elle examina ce que le Médecin lui avait dit, un nuage d'inquiétude assombrissant son expression, avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle faisait et recrache le goût chimique du vernis.

 

« Venez, les garçons. On a du travail, » annonça-t-elle, tournant habillement des talons et marcher de manière décontractée vers la suite du gagnant.

 

___*___

 

Mouse fit une grimace quand le peigne s'accrocha dans un autre nœud.

 

«  _Tsk_. Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? »

 

« Je suis désolé M-Mama, » bafouilla-t-il. « Je-je vais essayer de ne pas bouger. »

 

« Voilà un gentil garçon. » loua sa gardienne, mais les mots semblaient vides aux oreilles de Mouse alors que Mama Eun-Rick tirait sévèrement sur un autre enchevêtrement avec le mouvement suivant du peigne. « Après toute cette mauvaise excitation que tu as eu aujourd'hui, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas être surprise que tu ais oublié tes manières. Mais ça ne ferait pas aussi mal si tu arrêtais de gigoter. »

 

Mouse acquiesça docilement. Assis sur le coussin en velours de la chaise, Mama Eun-Rick s'occupait progressivement des nœuds dans les mèches toujours humides. C'était juste ce qui semblait être une question de minutes après que les Gardes soient partis, que Mama Eun-Rick et ses larbins faisaient leur entrée pour tirer Mouse dans le régime habituel qui consistait à se laver et se pomponner qui prenait place juste avant et après chaque session.

 

Après s'être déshabillé, il se tenait au milieu de la baignoire d'eau tiède. Là, Mama Eun-Rick frottait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge et savonnait ses cheveux avec des produits parfumés. Ensuite, elle le rinçait et appliquait des huiles essentielles au citron et à la lavande à l'intérieur de ses poignets et derrière ses oreilles et ses genoux avant de se mettre à démêler ses cheveux indisciplinés et de refaire une tresse.

 

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres Eun-Ricks s'occupaient de nettoyer la chambre et d'enlever le linge de lit pour changer les draps de soie. Ils épongeaient le sol avec des torchons mouillés, complètement insensibles au carnage. Lorsqu'ils eut finis, la pièce semblait n'avoir jamais été touchée-même le fruit que Rick avait pris dans le bol avait été remplacé.

 

Alors que Mama Eun-Rick papotait, fascinée à propos des offres insistantes de Surgeon Rick sur le changement de sexe, Mouse laissa son esprit vagabonder. La manière dont sa gardienne s'occupait de lui était directe et grossière, tellement contraire à la gentillesse du toucher de Rick, que Mouse s'émerveilla sur le fait que deux paires de mains identiques pouvaient être infiniment différentes. Alors qu'il se laissait être tiré et tamponné par le trio d'assistants insensibles, il se vit désirer la compagnie de Rick une fois de plus.

 

Leur rencontre a été injustement courte, mais dans le bref moment qu'il avait partagé avec avec ce mystérieux gagnant Rick X-280, Mouse avait ressenti autre chose que la peur et la douleur pour la première fois depuis-bien, au moins avant qu'il arrive ici. Avant la Dernière Nuit. Malgré ses réservations initiales, ce Rick avait en fait été gentil avec lui. Il lui avait offert un fruit, dont Mouse avait normalement l'interdiction de manger, et quand Rick avait tendu le bras pour le toucher, ce n'était pas pour tirer ses cheveux ou tordre son bras ou le gifler. Ses mains étaient tendres quand elles tenaient les siennes, et ses doigts-oh, ses doigts étaient _incroyables_ sur sa tête et son dos quand ils le massait. Et ensuite-

 

Les orteils de Mouse se recourbèrent à la pensée de la manière dont Rick l'avait touché si intimement. Il ne connaissait rien qui pouvait faire autant de bien, comme s'il avait été démonté, son réservoir de tension constante se précipitait hors de lui. _Si c'est ça que veut dire « la secouer »_ pensa-t-il, sentant la braise de quelque chose de chaud dans son estomac, _Je le veux encore._

 

Avec un _whap_ , Mama Eun-Rick donna à Mouse une tape sur la tête avec une lourde brosse, le sortant de sa rêverie. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de gigoter ? »

 

« D-désolé, » murmura-t-il, frottant sa tête. Sa gardienne fit un ronronnement irrité, et Mouse pouvait presque sentir son regard accusateur dirigé vers ses jambes et à l'excitation cachée sous sa robe. Il croisa rapidement les jambes dans l'espoir de dissiper la source de sa désapprobation.

 

« On ne peut avoir rien de ça pour le moment, » gloussa-t-elle, grattant distraitement son nez.

 

Les joues de Mouse brûlèrent de honte. Déjà depuis le début de sa vie à la Citadelle, il avait appris que son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Il était seulement un outil fait pour servir ses clients et ne devait jamais être considéré comme une source de fierté ou de plaisir pour lui-même. Tout ce qui concernait le physique était entièrement laissé aux Eun-Ricks et aux clients. Il mangeait seulement pour la subsistance, était habillé et apprêté avec ce que Mama Eun-Rick jugeait bon, et sa petite cellule avait seulement les plus simples nécessités-rien comparé à la somptueuse suite du gagnant qui était juste, pour les gagnants de la vente.

 

Quand il était en compagnie des clients de la semaine, il avait l'ordre de s'adresser à eux seulement en tant que « maître » et ne jamais parler sauf si on lui disait. Il devait faire tout ce qui lui était demandé, et la résistance était interdite sauf si elle était spécialement demandé par le Rick gagnant. Certains Ricks préféraient quand il essayait de s'échapper ou quand il leur suppliait verbalement d'arrêter. Cependant, même ainsi, c'était juste pour le spectacle, juste un autre moyen d'utiliser son corps pour satisfaire les désirs d'un Rick. Comme son entraînement lui avait appris, il ne pouvait jamais déclarer ce qu'il voulait.

 

Mais par dessus tout, il avait appris encore et encore à ne jamais se toucher. Mama Eun-Rick lui racontait des histoires à propos des horreurs qui lui arriveraient s'il plaçait ses mains sur lui-même, disant que seulement les vilains Mortys faisaient quelque chose d'aussi sale, et que ces vilains Mortys étaient abandonnés hors du sas comme punition. C'en était assez pour le garder éveillé la nuit. Bien sûr, au début il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire ; il était trop jeune quand ils l'avaient amené ici la première fois pour savoir ce que se faire plaisir à soi même impliquait. Cependant, maintenant, après ce que Rick lui avait fait, il devinait que « la secouer » entrait dans cette catégorie.

 

Et ça avait eu un prix.

 

Une vague de culpabilité l'envahissait quand il pensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt cette nuit. Peut-être que Mama Eun-Rick avait raison. Même s'il n'y avait aucune menace de sas après le plaisir qu'il avait expérimenté sous les mains de Rick, des mauvaises choses sont arrivées. Pas à lui, mais à Rick. Son estomac bouillonna alors qu'il se remémorait le passage à tabac de Rick. Ça avait été rien d'autre que bon pour Mouse, et cependant... Sûrement, ça avait été la punition de Mouse pour s'être éloigné de sa discipline.

 

Bien qu'il détestait la douleur constante-la torture, la négligence, la solitude-au moins il avait appris à s'en occuper par ses propres moyens. Il pouvait couper ses émotions, se détacher de la douleur du mieux qu'il pouvait ; sans quoi, il aurait perdu la tête depuis longtemps. Le sentiment du déni de soi avait été la contrepartie, mais depuis son moment avec Rick, c'était comme une fuite qui s'était ouverte dans son barrage prudemment construit. Il ressentait des choses qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de ressentir avant, le plaisir juste aussi intense que le chagrin qui lui serrait la poitrine.

 

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'expliquer, quelque chose à propos de Rick résonnait avec lui à un niveau qui n'avait pas été accessible depuis des années. Rick avait été doux avec lui. Il avait pris soin de lui d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis avant, chez lui avec sa famille sur Terre. Bien que ça l'effrayait de se sentir si vulnérable, une nouvelle émotion rayonnait sous le fort courant, chaud et excitant. C'était l'espoir. L'espoir que les choses pouvaient être différentes, qu'il n'était pas piégé dans un cercle sans fin de vente et de clients et de douleur.

 

Et quelque chose lui disait que Rick serait celui qui le sortirait de tout ça.

 

« Voilà. C'est terminé, » annonça Mama Eun-Rick, serrant le ruban blanc en bas de sa tresse. Avec un grognement, elle se leva et ramassa les soins capillaires pour les ranger dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de la salle de bain. Les deux Eun-Ricks attendaient près de la porte, prêts pour l'escorter vers la sortie.

 

Mouse sauta sur ses pieds pour suivre, mais Mama Eun-Rick le stoppa avec une paume sur son front. Elle rit. « Et juste qu'est ce que tu pense _faire_? »

 

« Um...M-ma chambre ? »

 

Mama Eun-Rick exprima sa désapprobation. « Oh, non, Honey-Oney. Pas cette nuit, non. » Elle le retourna et l'emmena vers le lit. L'appuyant sur le matelas, elle plaça une main sur une hanche saillante et agita son doigt devant lui. « Ne pense pas que tu finis plus tôt juste à cause ce X-Rick problématique. Tu as toujours un client à voir. »

 

Mouse pâlit, et une sueur froide s'échappa sur tout son corps. « Un... un client ? » sa voix se brisait. « M-mais Mama Eun-Rick, j'ai déjà- »

 

« Tut-tut-tut ! Pas de mais, jeune homme, » réprimanda Mama Eun-Rick, arrangeant sa tresse au dessus de son épaule et tirant les bords de la robe sous ses cuisses comme s'il était une poupée à montrer. « Ordres du Conseil. On peut pas te faire gâcher une semaine parfaitement bien après à peine une demi heure avec ce Rick détraqué. Après tout, le Conseil doit garder ses favoris heureux. » Elle sourit, appliquant du gloss sur ses lèvres molles comme si elle préparait Mouse pour un rendez-vous plutôt que pour une torture sans nom. L'odeur de fraise artificielle lui piqua les yeux.

 

Mouse s'agrippa désespérément à la robe de Mama Eun-Rick. « S-s'il vous plaît ! Il-il est déjà si tard. » Il fouilla dans son esprit pour trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sauver de l'inévitable. « Et je-je suis si fatigué ! »

 

La bonne humeur disparut du visage de Mama Eun-Rick. Elle attrapa le bord de sa robe et l'arracha des mains de Mouse. Avec un rictus vicieux, elle s'avança et serra les joues de Mouse, ses ongles longs creusant des croissants de lune dans la chair douce.

 

« Si tu n'avais pas un client qui arrivait, je donnerais une claque à ce toupet hors de ton joli petit visage. » Elle repoussa le visage de Mouse, elle cracha venimeusement, « Vraiment, mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

 

Il y eut des coups à la porte, et Mama Eun-Rick se redressa, un sourire adoucissant ses traits. « Ah, ça doit être lui. » Mouse massa la peau pincée de sa joue alors qu'il regardait Mama Eun-Rick s'affairer vers la porte avec une clameur de talons claquants et de bijoux cliquetants.

 

Écartant ses comparses avec un mouvement impatient du poignet, elle inspira avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte. Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant une profonde révérence et parlant de sa voix la plus mielleuse, « Bienvenue, Maître. Nous sommes honorés que vous nous accordiez votre présence encore une fois. »

 

Mouse leva lentement les yeux pour voir le client se pavaner à l'intérieur, pompeux comme un roi retournant dans son château. Le Rick renifla vers le trio de Eun-Ricks, leur accordant un rapide signe de tête avant de poser son regard sur Mouse.

 

Un sourire lubrique s'étendit sur ses lèvres et creusa ses joues.

 

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous appelez- »

 

« Oui, oui. Je connais. Vous pouvez nous laisser, » coupa ψ-531.

 

Sans aucun autre mot, les Eun-Ricks s'inclinèrent en consentement avant de traîner les pieds hors de la chambre dans la manière traditionnelle. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Mama Eun-Rick lança un dernier regard à Mouse, son message était clair : _Ne foire pas._

 

« Bien, » soupira ψ-531, prenant son temps pour traverser la pièce et souriant à la manière dont Mouse sursautait à chacun de ses pas. « J'ai eu une très longue nuit, alors commençons. »

 

Dominant Mouse, ψ-531 fit glisser la ceinture ornée de diamant hors de son pantalon. Sa surface à facettes captura la lumière de la lampe au dessus de la chambre de torture et jeta une nuée d'étoiles sur le visage tremblant de Mouse. Pliant la ceinture une fois, il la claqua une fois contre la paume épaisse de sa main et se lécha les lèvres.

 

« Maintenant, déshabille toi. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tous les fanart pour le chapitre 3 ici !
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157660972119918


	4. Le tribunal

_« Une fissure apparut dans la coquille de The One True Morty, et de cette fissure vint une grande effusion de joie. »_

_-Chanson des Mortys 10:11_

 

Tout bien réfléchi, le plan de Rick se déroulait mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

 

Il était arrivé à la Citadelle après un braquage de banque presque parfait, avait infiltré le cercle des enchérisseurs Elite avec facilité, et avait même gagné la Vente de Morty d'après-heure à sa première tentative. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait décidé d'entrer par effraction dans cette seconde chambre forte à Va'ghnoot, après tout. Cette réserve d'uzom en plus lui avait donné assez de marge pour battre M. Double-Menton et être tranquille pour au moins une autre vente. Peut-être deux, si il jouait les bonnes cartes.

 

Rick tira sur la lourde chaîne qui reliait ses poignets au sol.

 

Yup. Les choses allaient nettement mieux.

 

Une heure était passée depuis que les Gardes l'avaient laissé seul et attaché au centre de la Chambre du Conseil, et la monotonie commençait à l'agacer. Il observa son entourage à travers son œil enflé, mais il avait déjà assimilé tout ce que l'espace avait à offrir. Les surfaces en or étincelantes, des fenêtres voûtées qui laissaient passer une lumière chaude et nébuleuse, et même les massifs extraterrestres qui avaient été créé pour donner aux visiteurs une impression d'admiration et de grandeur.

 

 _Évidemment,_ quelqu'un _surcompensait_ , pensa Rick.

 

Il bougea, essayant de faire circuler le sang dans ses jambes crispées, mais le regretta immédiatement quand sa côte fracturée se fit remarquer avec un autre éclat de douleur brûlante. Prenant une inspiration, il se remit prudemment dans sa position originale pour retirer la tension dans son torse. Cela eut pour résultat de le laisser debout légèrement penché, et il grimaça, sachant que ça le rendait encore plus pathétique pour le Conseil au-dessus de leur plate-forme élevée.

 

C'était probablement ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Rick était bien trop conscient qu'une attente comme ça faisait partie de leur manœuvre psychologique, une tactique fourbe pour rendre leur public craintif et impuissant dans les minutes qui précédaient la grande entrée du Conseil. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment rencontré le Conseil avant, il avait déjà vu leurs portraits affichés sur tous les panneaux d'affichages à travers la Citadelle et sur du matériel de mauvais goût dans les magasins de Salesman Rick-des mugs, des T-shirts, même des cartes à collectionner. Ici, ils étaient traités comme des hautes célébrités, mais pour Rick, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des escrocs.

 

Sans pour autant être impatient de rencontrer ses juges et le jury, et de s'occuper de cette connerie d'arrestation, au moins le silence lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir. Ignorant les douleurs qui criblaient son corps battu, Rick se concentra à la place sur la litanie de développements complexes qui réclamait son attention depuis ces dernières heures. Et quelles dernières heures ça avait été.

 

Une journée ne s'était pas écoulée depuis qu'il avait mis le pied à la Citadelle, et pourtant tout son monde avait été retourné après la Vente de Morty. Après avoir rencontré Mouse. Son estomac se noua quand son esprit se dirigea vers Mouse, se demandant ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant après que Rick ait été traîné hors de la chambre par le Capitaine et ses potes. Mouse avait été bouleversé, hors de lui même, quand les Gardes avaient battu Rick sans pitié, et le cœur de Rick se serra, se rappelant le regard de pure détresse sur le visage du garçon. Cependant, dans les derniers moments qu'ils avaient partagés, le modeste Morty avait adopté une violence qui l'avait impressionné. Risquant son propre bien-être pour protéger Rick et ensuite faire face au Capitaine comme ça...

 

Rick sourit pour lui-même. _C'est comme ils disent. Les grandes choses viennent en petits paquets._

 

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'attitude de défi inattendu de Mouse qui l'avait surpris. Rick savait maintenant que The One avait un pouvoir encore plus grand que les Epiphanies recherchée pour lesquelles les Rick Elite enchérissaient de manière extravagante. Alors qu'une Epiphany poussait le génie d'un Rick à la sixième vitesse, reliant les intervalles dans la logique et accélérant le processus de réflexion, cette autre habilitée-la clairvoyance ? La télépathie ? Ça semblait toujours dingue pour Rick d'utiliser lui-même des mots dont il s'était moqué. Mais peu importe ce que c'était, cela lui avait permis de pénétrer dans le terrain le plus secret connu de l'homme : l'esprit.

 

L'expérience l'avait laissé tremblant et plus que confus quand il essaya de concilier pourquoi il avait agi de la manière dont il l'avait fait envers Mouse. Avec les pensées de Mouse pénétrant son esprit de la même manière dont l'encre déteint sur le papier, c'était dur de distinguer où ses propres désirs se terminaient et où ceux de Mouse commençaient. Il avait vraiment été si excité par les battements du cœur du garçon contre son torse qui le conduisait à faire ses avances, ou est-ce qu'il avait simplement été transporté par les rêveries de Mouse projetées sur lui ? C'était le truc difficile d'avoir les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre qui résonnaient dans ta tête : Rien n'était clair. Comment pouvez vous discerner quelque chose d'aussi intangible et fluide qu'une pensée.

 

Il ferma les yeux, se déconnectant de son entourage criard, alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir comment il avait senti la Résonance avec Mouse.

 

Au début, il avait seulement été capable de relever les émotions de Mouse-des inclinations aléatoires qu'il avait interprété à ce moment comme les siennes- avant d'éventuellement « entendre » des mots entiers qui étaient clairement en désaccords avec les siens. Merde, en considérant le temps que ça lui avait pris pour réaliser ce qui se passait, Rick ne pouvait pas être sûr de quand la Résonance avait commencé pour la première fois. Qu'est ce qui l'avait provoqué exactement ?

 

Il parcouru les événements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt dans la soirée, examinant chaque mots, chaque contact-

 

Une vibration soudaine gronda de vie sous les pieds de Rick, et il leva brusquement la tête, son train de pensée brutalement jeté hors piste. De l'imposant belvédère situé devant lui, six trônes en or apparurent, un Rick assis strictement sur chacun d'eux.

 

Enfin, le Conseil des Ricks avait décidé de l'honorer de sa présence. Habillés dans une tenue identique composée de tuniques blanches et des cols angulaires couverts d'or, les visages du Conseils à la fois majestueux et respectueux, avec la claire intention d'invoquer la vénération dans leur assemblée.

 

Juste quand les siège se fixèrent à leur place, un Rick avec une barbe fournie et une moustache se leva solennellement et pointa un doigt vers lui.

 

« Toi ! Montre un peu d'respect, idiot ! Ne m'fais pas descendre pour t'expliquer des trucs que tu n'comprend pas , mec ! »

 

Rick recula de quelques pas, physiquement repoussé par l'assaut verbal, avant de bloquer avec la fin de la chaîne et de tomber maladroitement sur ses fesses.

 

« C'est mieux comme ça ! » Le membre du conseil croisa ses bras, ses doigts écartés en signes clichés. « Z'ètes ici pou' avoir commis plusieurs crimes sérieux, frérot. Et c'est juste dingue ! Alors le Conseil va t'mettre dans cette Machine de Ruine Épouvantable. Genre, pour de vrai : ça va inverser ton esprit conscient avec ton esprit inconscient. » Le Rick faisait les cent pas d'avant en arrière comme s'il était sur la scène d'un concert pendant qu'il s'emportait. « Tous ces fantasmes que tu as ? Non, frérot, ils sont partis. Tout ce que tu penses savoir est parti aussi. »

 

Même si l'esprit de Rick se battait pour donner un sens à ce que disait le membre du conseil, son esprit était sous le choc face à cette étrange première impression. Le Rick gesticulant sauvagement sur la plate-forme correspondait difficilement à l'image qu'il avait du Conseil. En étant au sommet de la hiérarchie des Rick et avec apparemment un pouvoir sans limite, il espérait quelque chose de plus digne, plus raffiné. Pas...

 

« Et toutes les dix secondes, ça va te planter les burnes. »

 

Rick cligna des yeux.

 

« Du AAURGH calme, Frère Ricktiminus, » intervint le Rick à sa droite, feuilletant une pile de papiers dans sa main. Une tignasse de cheveux bouclés était en équilibre instable au sommet de sa tête, et elle se décalait légèrement à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. « C'est peut être dur à avaler, mais tu es en train d'aboyer sur le mauvais arbre. »

 

« Zeta Alpha à raison. Je te l'explique, si je peux. » Un troisième membre situé au bout à gauche avec une coupe banane affaissée pointait quelque chose sur le papier le plus haut de la pile alors qu'il expliquait, « Selon l'itinéraire, c'est seulement pour demain que c'est nécessaire. Il semble que tu as confondu les deux similaires, comme tu es susceptible de le faire. »

 

« Aaaww, meerde, » bouda Ricktiminus, en s'affaissant dans sa chaise. « Bordel, Prime. Je peux pas me souvenir de chaque personne blanche ici, yo ! »

 

« Maintenant, c'est juste appeler des chiens des chats, » se moqua Zeta Alpha avec un haussement de sourcil.

 

Ricktiminus fit la tête en réponse, rougissant violemment derrière ses joues pâles.

 

« Dans tout les cas, peut-être que si tu t'arrêtais pour regarder avant de sauter. Ça à toujours été ton talon d'Achille. »

 

« Aaaurgh-braacgh-urrp. »

 

Rick retroussa le nez au membre du conseil avec la coupe afro qui faisait seulement un flot de rots gras. Bizarrement, les autres Ricks acceptaient sans sourciller, certains acquiesçant même en accord.

 

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Quantum. »

 

La plaisanterie continua pendant encore une minute, chaque membre du conseil parlant ou rotant bruyamment avec des petits regards pour son voisin. Ils rappelaient plus à Rick une bande d'écoliers détestables que le seul corps de Ricks le plus puissant du multivers. Est-ce que ces casses-pieds étaient vraiment les mêmes qui l'avaient amené à la FG sur un plateau d'argent il y a tant années ? Rick regarda furtivement autour de lui, s'attendant presque à trouver quelqu'un filmant la blague avec une caméra cachée.

 

Quand le Capitaine de la Garde lui avait collé le mandat d'arrêt au visage la première fois, l'accusant de « fonds erronés », Rick avait été certain que c'était juste un stratagème pitoyable du Conseil pour l'amener ici et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a dix ans. Ils avaient sûrement compris qui il était. Son étiquette dimensionnelle avait attiré leur attention. Il était Rick de X-280, la victime innocente d'une conspiration politique arrangée par le Conseil qui l'avait gardé emprisonné pour une grande décennie. Après qu'il soit arrivé ici en risquant tout, il allait quand même être avec le Conseil qui l'avait baisé. Du sang allait être versé, des accusations allaient voler, et l'enfer allait être payé.

 

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la confrontation qu'il avait imaginé.

 

« Uh, hey ? Saaalut ? » appela Rick d'en dessous. Son impatience initiale de finalement faire face au Conseil avait envoyé de l'adrénaline jusqu'au bout de ses nerfs, et maintenant, il avait juste envie de mettre fin à ce clavaire. « Je suis toujours là, vous savez. On va-on va avancer ou quoi ? » Mais le Conseil était trop pris dans leur clameur pour s'occuper de Rick. Finalement, le membre du conseil au centre avec des cheveux mi-longs se leva et tendit ses mains vers ses pairs pour les faire taire.

 

« Mes camarades, compatriotes, s'il vous plaît. Abstenons nous de gaspiller plus de ce temps inestimable, mais, plutôt, supplions notre vénéré leader Riq IV d'être l'instigateur de ce tribunal. » Il balaya un geste de la main, paume tendue au Rick au bout à droite de la plate-forme qui était resté silencieux durant les échanges bruyants. Le leader du conseil arborait un bouc et avait ses cheveux en un trio de touffes pointues, son expression, impossible à lire alors qu'il fixait Rick avec un regard pénétrant.

 

Riq se pencha en arrière, croisant sa cheville au-dessus d'un genou tandis qu'il posait délicatement son menton sur deux doigts. « Merci, Maximus Rickimus, pour cette éloquente introduction. C'était... excessivement loquace, comme d'habitude, » dit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner et de s'adresser directement à son partenaire de conseil. Il poussa un soupir à travers son nez et tapota un long doigt contre sa joue comme s'il pesait ses mots avant de parler. « Rick de X-280, j'ai entendu que vous- » Il fit une pause, fronçant son sourcil. « Oh, déjà, lèvesAUGH toi. Tu as l'air ridicule. »

 

Avec ses poignets toujours menottés, cela demanda un effort considérable à Rick pour se mettre sur ses genoux et finalement sur ses pieds. Ses muscles douloureux ne rendaient pas les choses plus faciles non plus. Cependant malgré les plaintes de ses blessures, il se tenait aussi droit qu'il pouvait, le simple tremblement au coin de sa bouche trahissant à quel point il souffrait. Cependant, il était plus que prêt à la supporter, si cela voulait dire faire face à ses ravisseurs comme un homme-contrairement à la dernière fois, quand le Conseil avait même négligé de venir pour la sentence de leur propre frère.

 

« C'est mieux, » Continua-t-il. « Comme je le disais, tu as causé un certain remue-ménage à la Vente de Morty de cette nuit. C'est pourquoi Auctioneer Rick pouvait à peine sortir combien ton enchère gagnante valait. Combien c'était déjà, Zeta Alpha ? »

 

« Disons juste que ça lui a coûté un bras, » répondit Zeta Alpha avec un sourire de merdeux, examinant le corps blessé de Rick avec un plaisir mauvais. Rick grimaça, ne manquant pas le double sens. Ces tournures de phrases épuisantes commençaient à l'irriter.

 

« Pourtant, imagine notre surprise quand on a découvert que quelqu'un de _ta_ catégorie était le gagnant de la vente. Ta petite combine était difficile à ignorer, surtout en considérant que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un-que la Citadelle est visitée par un _X-Rick_. » Les lèvres de Riq se recourbèrent avec mépris sur ce mot.

 

Rick ne put manquer les rictus qui résonnèrent sur les visages des membres du conseil à la mention de la dimension dénigrée, et il se rappela douloureusement que peu importe ou il allait, la réputation de sa dimension le précédait parmi les Ricks. Ça le marquait comme un paria, le condamnant à être exclu et haï par ses frères pour le reste de ses jours.

 

De toutes les dimensions qui avaient été méticuleusement étiquetées et cataloguées par le Conseil, la Dimension X était basse dans la hiérarchie, sa désignation nominale étant un coup flagrant pour tous les Ricks qui étaient dans cette chronologie particulière. Alors que la plupart des Ricks dans la courbe centrale finie concevaient une Beth qui était mise en cloque par un Jerry et ensuite donnait naissance à une Summer et éventuellement un Morty, un cruel coup du sort avait placé la chronologie de la Dimension X dans un chemin divergent. Beth était toujours mise en cloque par un Jerry et ensuite donnait naissance à une Summer, mais dans toutes les itérations de la Dimension X, son Morty était toujours mort-né.

 

« Venir ici demande beaucoup de courage, avec une réputation aussi sale. » Rick Prime sautillait presque dans son siège, visiblement ravi de sa petite rime. La référence pénétra Rick comme une pointe.

 

Bien que la mort du nourrisson Morty n'était pas de la faute du Rick, la notion était toujours si repoussante pour les Ricks à travers le multivers, que ceux de la Dimension X étaient stigmatisés. Monstres, qu'on les appelaient. Losers. Merdes. Ratés. _Meurtriers de Morty_. Beaucoup de Ricks allaient très loin en les voyants comme des chats noirs-symboles de malheur et quelque chose à éviter dans la peur que d'une manière ou d'une autre, leur propres Mortys rencontreraient une fin prématurée. Rick pouvait se souvenir de toutes les fois qu'un Rick avait regardé dans sa direction et avait protégé son Morty de lui quand il passait.

 

La superstition était si présente que beaucoup de Ricks de la Dimension X choisissaient de ne pas s'associer avec d'autres Ricks, préférant s'isoler dans leur propre catégorie et même condamner le Conseil des Ricks dans son ensemble. Bien sûr, ce moyen, voulait dire renoncer à la sécurité et au remplacement des Mortys que le Conseil pouvait fournir, mais c'était toujours une meilleure alternative que d'avoir à endurer la dérision sans fin.

 

« Alors dis nous. Comment un X-Rick a pu avoir une si grande-une fortune si vaste ? »

 

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement à Riq, Rick se tourna pour cracher, la salive mélangée au sang tâchant le sol immaculé. « Ma chère Tante Bertha me l'a laissée. » Son ton débordait d'un sarcasme éhonté. S'ils voulaient se jouer de lui, alors il pouvait se jouer d'eux aussi.

 

Le sourcil de Riq tressaillit, son expression vide.

 

« Je travaille dur pour me souvenir de cette matrone familiale en particulier, » Songea Maximus Rickimus à voix haute, en se frottant le menton. « Néanmoins, je ne suis simplement pas aussi bien versé dans le pléthore de potentielles relations généalogiques à travers l'étendue des Ricks. » Il fit une pause pour respirer. « Étant donné la nature capricieuse des plans dimensionnels dans l'absolu, ce n'est pas hors de nos larges possibilités qu'un tel bienfaiteur peut, en fait, exister. »

 

En tant qu'intellectuel auto-proclamé de l'assemblée, Maximus avait l'air d'avoir une certaine influence sur ses pairs. Ils acquiesçaient avec enthousiasme et faisaient des bruits compréhensifs plats, quand il était évident que la déclaration leur était passée au dessus de la tête. Les deux à la droite de Maximus reproduisaient même son geste, en frottant leur menton, comme si l'imitation seule pouvait convaincre tout le monde de leur intelligence. Apparemment, personne d'autre dans le Conseil ne partageait les doutes de Riq.

 

Mais plutôt que de se réjouir de la manière dont le Conseil avait gobé son explication bancale, Rick avait seulement un sentiment d'inquiétude. Comment c'était possible que ça soit le même Conseil qui ait organisé son emprisonnement la dernière fois ? Il avait une compréhension assez solide de l'art du suspense, mais ça devenait ridicule. Au début, il pensait qu'ils prenaient juste leur temps, profitant de quelques rires à ses frais avant de se débarrasser des apparences et se mettre au boulot. Cependant, avec chaque minute passant, il commençait à suspecter que peut-être ils ne savaient pas qui il était.

 

De ce qu'il avait été capable de rassembler sur les circonstances de sa précédente arrestation, la Fédération Galactique avait reçu ses coordonnées par le Conseil. Durant son arrestation et sa condamnation, la Fédération avait agi aux yeux du monde comme s'ils avaient orchestrés le raid eux-même, mais Rick ne l'avait jamais cru. Il avait été trop malin, trop intelligent, toujours un pas d'avance sur eux depuis trop longtemps. Ça n'avait aucun sens que les traces de son parcours sans défauts partent en fumée si soudainement. Il avait torturé son cerveau pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule, essayant de mettre le doigt sur le moment où il avait dérapé, où il avait baissé sa garde, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver d'explication plausible pour ça. Le raid de la Fédération avait été inattaquable, tous les plans de secours de Rick déjoués avant même qu'il ait la chance de les exécuter.

 

Ce n'était que quelques années dans sa condamnation que le gardien de sa cellule donna finalement voix à ses suspicions :

 

 _Ils t'ont vendu_.

 

Ça avait été ses mots exacts. Mais sur pourquoi le Conseil l'avait vendu, l'information n'avait jamais été communiquée. Maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait dans la Chambre du Conseil devant ce jury de bouffons, Rick réalisa avec une répugnante impression de déjà vu que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait à la merci du Conseil avec aucune explication claire de pourquoi. Rick détestait être laissé dans le noir, et le sentiment grandissant d'effroi dans son estomac commençait à rendre ses paumes moites.

 

« A-attendez une seconde. Les gars est-ce que- » Commença Rick, s'arrêtant seulement pour humidifier ses lèvres soudainement devenues sèches. Il regarda le Conseil avec prudence alors qu'il bégaya, « E-est-ce que vous... »

 

Il fut confronté à une rangée de visages vides. Même Riq semblait passablement ennuyé par son bégaiement pitoyable. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse finir sa question, Quantum Rick l'interrompit avec un monologue de rots tapageurs.

 

« Urrpa-bburrrp-braaak-hurragh. Aurrup-graagh. »

 

« S'il te plaît, soit un peu compatissant. Le pauvre à l'air tout blanc, » dit Rick Prime, essuyant un postillon de Quantum qui avait atterri sur sa joue. Il tourna un œil hautain vers Rick. « Nous n'avions jamais eu affaire à X-Rick avant, et comme tu peux l'imaginer, le sujet est assez exténuant. Mais maintenant que tu es ici, nous allons prêter attention à ce que tu dis. Vas-y. Nous te donnons la parole. »

 

« Jamais... eu affaire ? » Rick répéta cette partie de la strophe. Son regard passant d'un membre du conseil à un autre mais ils le regardaient juste en retour avec impatience comme si le sujet de la Tante Bertha n'avait aucun intérêt de s'arrêter, et maintenant, ils attendaient simplement de passer au prochain sujet, vraisemblablement plus intéressant.

 

Rick eut l'impression que son estomac l'avait quitté et était tombé sur le sol.

 

Toutes ses hypothèses, qui s'étaient construites sur son arrestation comme la clé d'une quelconque combine, fut détruite à ce moment comme un château de cartes. Au lieu d'être scandalisé-non, ça viendrait plus tard, quand il aura digéré la réalité-ce fut l'humiliation qui relâcha ses articulations et fit s'affaisser ses épaules Il était venu préparé à entendre une vérité qui changerait sa vie. Maintenant, il se sentait juste comme la victime d'une très mauvaise blague.

 

Une infime partie de lui avait toujours eu peur que ça soit une possibilité, bien qu'il essayait de la nier. Ces petits murmures sombres qui le rongeaient dans sa cellule chaque nuit, raillant que la vérité était tellement plus simple que ce qu'il recherchait : Son emprisonnement voulait dire que dalle. Il était clair que le Conseil n'avait aucun souvenir de son arrestation, mais ils ne se souvenaient même pas de lui. Pour ce que Rick savait, dix ans de sa vie lui avaient été arrachées avec un mouvement de stylo arbitraire.

 

Cependant, même dans ses remords, il apparut à Rick qu'avoir été peut être oublié par le Conseil pouvait jouer en sa faveur. Si ils découvraient qu'il avait été un détenu de la FG, il était très probable qu'ils allaient le jeter à nouveau d'où il venait. Et il était trop tôt pour que Rick perde sa liberté durement gagnée. Il n'avait pas comploté sa vengeance depuis si longtemps juste pour tout foutre en l'air sur une colère.

 

Voler le précieux animal du Conseil sous leur nez avait été son plan original tout le long, mais maintenant les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées avec The One, Rick réalisa que son plan avait besoin de plus de temps. Si une chose était vraie sur Rick, c'est qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu de devoir faire marche arrière pour se sortir d'une situation délicate.

 

« Je-je veux dire, j'allais demander-q-quel genre de foutu tribunal est-ce que c'était ? Je pensais que vous m'aviez amené ici parce qu'il y avait un problème avec mon argent. » Il bomba le torse, cachant le fait que sa réalité était actuellement étalée en morceaux autour de lui. « Alors ? C'est à quel sujet ? »

 

« Oh, ça. » Riq retira une peluche de sa manche. « Juste un petit problème qu'on a eu avec le taux d'échange. Les uzom sont chiants à convertir en crédits, comme tu peux l'imaginer, parce qu'ils sont rares et tout. Mais ton argent va parfaitement bien. »

 

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été arrêté ? C'était pourquoi tout _ça_? » Il leva une épaule vers son œil blessé, incapable de lever ses mains liées. « Vos putains de Gardes m'ont battu comme si j'étais le numéro un sur la liste des Ricks violents ! »

 

« Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, débile ! Le Capitaine dit que tu foutais le bordel. Et il devient pas violent pour rien. Son unité dit la vérité. T'es vulgaire, tu t'fais frapper. D'accord ? »

 

Rick le fixait juste, complètement perdu, avant de se tourner vers l'un des autres membres du conseil pour de l'aide.

 

« Comme l'a si bien dit Ricktiminus, » Expliqua Riq, « le Capitaine a envoyé un rapport disant que vous aviez montré un comportement agressif durant votre arrestation, ce qu'il a simplement confronté à une force égale. » Riq fit courir ses yeux le long de la silhouette de Rick, et Rick se vit incapable de réprimer un frisson à l'intensité déconcertante de ce regard. Il avait l'impression d'être déshabillé où il se tenait. « Je me demande juste ce qui t'as poussé à lever le poing vers le Capitaine. » La moquerie avait été inexprimée, mais Rick l'avait quand même entendue.

 

« Il faisait- » Il se mordit la langue. _Il faisait du mal à Mouse._ Il pouvait toujours voir le Capitaine tirer les cheveux de Mouse pour le relever, se souvenant de l'éclat sur ses dents posées au dessus de la peau nue de Mouse. Un éclat de fureur brûlante crépita à travers Rick, mais il se calma avant qu'elle puisse atteindre son visage. Bien sûr le Conseil n'aurait pas compris si il avait dit que c'était à cause de la manière dont le Capitaine avait torturé Mouse. Après tout, c'était exactement ce qu'était censé faire un Rick avec The One.

 

Il avait lu le tract ringard que les Elite recevaient en tant qu'invitation officielle dans les rangs. Après l'introduction fleurie, il était listé des méthodes de torture réelles et déjà essayées qui étaient « garanties de produire des résultats, » allant même jusqu'à indiquer les parties clés de l'anatomie du Morty qui pouvaient provoquer le plus de douleur avec le moins d'efforts. Il était surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas simplement appelé Torture de Morty 101. Cela dit, la position du Conseil mandatait qu'ils maintiennent leur image publique d'élégance.

 

Mais Rick de X-280 ne pouvait même pas comprendre comment il pouvait faire du mal à Mouse comme ça volontairement-ou n'importe quel Morty, d'ailleurs. Puisque le Morty de sa dimension lui avait été retiré prématurément, il avait été privé du lien unique que partageaient les Ricks et les Mortys. Tandis que la plupart des Ricks abusaient ouvertement de leurs Mortys au moindre affront, Rick regardaient les Mortys avec un certain degré de curiosité et même de compassion.

 

« Il faisait- » répéta Rick, regardant sur le côté alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « Il m'a juste agacé. »

 

Quantum Rick grogna et fit un rot énorme.

 

« Il a cet effet sur les gens, » accepta Prime. « Mais comme ils disent, il faut différents mouvements. » Une autre vague d'accords murmurés gronda à travers le jury de membres du conseil.

 

« Peu importe. » Rick était impatient de dériver du sujet de ce qui s'était produit dans la suite du gagnant. « Alors maintenant que je suis ici, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Un putain d'accueil ? »

 

Zeta Alpha frappa son poing contre sa main. « T'as tapé dans le mile. »

 

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça, » répondit Riq froidement. « Nous voulions accueillir personnellement notre tout nouveau membre de l'Elite, surtout quelqu'un aussi talentueux que vous. »

 

_Si par talentueux, vous voulez dire bourré de thunes, bande de fils de putes cupides._

 

Riq continua, inconscient des réflexions de Rick. « Ta performance à la Vente de Morty nous a montré que tu as le genre de potentiel que nous aimons voir parmi l'Elite. Nous avons foi dans un futur très _lucratif_ ensemble. »

 

« Uh, ça sonne un peu comme des conneries, vous savez. Je veux dire, venant des gars qui m'ont menotté comme un détenu. » Rick fit s'entrechoquer les liens à ses poignets pour illustrer ses dires, faisant un _ahem_ ennuyé.

 

« Pardonnez ma maladresse. Force de l'habitude, » Offrit simplement Maximums Rickimus, n'utilisant pas son vocabulaire épuisant pour une fois. Avec un double claquement de mains ferme, un Garde apparut aux côtés de Rick pour retirer ses liens. Alors que Rick frottait l'endroit où les lourds verrous avaient mordu sa peau, il envisagea de voler le flingue du Garde attaché à sa cuisse, mais une autre vague de douleur le convainquit de rapidement oublier cette idée. Pour le moment.

 

Raidissant ses doigts ensemble, Riq baissa le menton tandis qu'il observait Rick. « Mieux ? Maintenant, pour nous faire pardonner, nous aimerons d'abord te présenter nos excuses les plus sincères. » Certains de ses partenaires gigotèrent inconfortablement à l'entente du mot, et Ricktiminus fit un grognement audible. «  _Nos plus sincères excuses._ » annonça encore Riq, en fusillant les autres du regard avant de continuer. « Pour nous faire pardonner de n'importe quel désagrément que nous avons pu te causer, nous avons arrangé une chambre spéciale pour toi au sein de la Citadelle, où tu es invité à rester jusqu'à-» Il pencha la tête. « Combien de temps vous avez dit que vous resteriez avec nous ? »

 

« J'ai rien dit. » Répliqua Rick, il fit une pause pour y songer, calculant les chiffres dans sa tête. « Quelque semaines je pense, si je le sens. »

 

« Quelques semaines trop tôt, j'imagine. » sourit Riq, mais il rappelait plus à Rick un animal montrant les crocs. « Tous vos besoins seront satisfaits-vêtements, nourriture, divertissements. Considérez vous comme notre invité de marque durant votre séjour. Nous sommes impatients d'entendre parler de tes prochaines enchères. Je suis sûr que vous nous décevrez pas. » Ensuite Riq leva la main et fit un petit signe. Ajustant son col violemment, Rick se tourna et commença à marcher, ou plutôt boiter à travers le sol de la chambre, le Garde à ses côtés. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la sortie, avant que Rick Prime, qui lisait le résumé de l'affaire s'exclame soudainement derrière lui.

 

« 2,500,001 ? C'est l'enchère la plus haute, un chiffre jamais atteint ! » Il frappa le papier avec le dos de sa main. « Même si la capacité de The One est vraiment primordiale, je suis toujours stupéfait par ce total. »

 

« T'as vraiment dépensé autant d'argent pour ce gamin ? T'es dingue ? » Participa Ricktiminus. « Idiot, je me fous de savoir à quel point ton Epiphany était incroyable. Ce que t'as fait c'était dingue. »

 

« Je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec mes frères sur ce sujet. D'envoyer une part de son argent aussi considérable par une personne pas habituée à la vente aux enchères pourrait être vu comme un détournement des investissements de quelqu'un- »

 

« Bien, Maximums. On voit le tableau. Ce n'est pas le foutu BAC. » Soupira Riq avec lassitude. « Juste un moment, Rick X-280, s'il vous plaît. » Sa voix résonna contre les murs hauts alors qu'il appelait Rick à travers la chambre.

 

Le Garde baissa doucement son arme devant son chemin, l'arrêtant sans avoir à dire un mot. Soupirant, Rick se tourna avec raideur pour faire face au Conseil.

 

« Ce que le Conseil essaie de demander est pourquoi un nouvel Elite- » Riq regarda attentivement le rapport dans ses mains. « -qui n'était jamais entré dans la Citadelle avant, voudrait payer une somme aussi élevée pour sa toute première nuit aux ventes. »

 

« Uh, la même raison que tous les autres Elite ? Sans blague. Une Epiphany. » Rick haussa les épaules. « Qu'est ce que vous pensiez que- »

 

« Et sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez qui puisse avoir besoin d'une Epiphany ? »

 

Rick était préparé pour celle-ci. « Le remède pour la calvitie. » Mentit-il sans tressaillir.

 

Les membres du conseil murmurèrent avec enthousiasme à sa réponse, ne doutant pas de ce qu'une telle découverte pourrait apporter, sans préciser ce que ça pourrait faire pour leur propre naissance de cheveux qui se dégarnissait. Rick remarqua Zeta Alpha glisser un doigt sous sa perruque démesurée pour gratter une démangeaison.

 

Cependant, Riq demeura blasé. « C'est bizarre, » continua-t-il, son ton teinté d'une surprise feinte. « Vous voyez, selon l'examen fait par les Médecins suivant votre arrestation, il apparaît qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de lésion sur The One. Aucune éraflure, bosse, ou bleu. Comment vous espérez avoir une Epiphany si vous n'infligez pas de douleur à The One ? » Il plaça le rapport sur ses jambes et replia ses mains ensemble avec soin alors qu'il transperçait Rick avec son regard. « Dites nous, Rick X-280. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement durant ces 38 minutes ? »

 

Rick resta figé, son cœur martelant soudainement dans sa poitrine.

 

Une seconde d'un silence oppressant passa, puis une autre. C'était dur de trouver une explication qui valait le coup quand son esprit rejouait déjà les images de son temps passé avec Mouse. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les gémissements d'envie de Mouse dans ses oreilles, sentir l'humidité de son excitation entre ses doigts.

 

« Je... »

 

Certains des membres du conseil se tortillaient inconfortablement sur leurs sièges, visiblement déconcertés par le silence de Rick. Tandis que leurs yeux commençaient à se plisser avec suspicion, Riq avait presque l'air amusé, comme un prédateur attendant patiemment que sa proie se fatigue avant d'y planter ses crocs. Un rictus sinistre étira ses lèvres, et il y avait une folie dans ses yeux qui frappa Rick net.

 

Le jeu mental du chat et de la souris épuisait Rick et...soudainement il eut sa réponse.

 

« Bien, Rick X-280 ? On attend. »

 

« B-bien, maintenant ! Je vous avez entendu la quatrième fois, » Rétorqua Rick, « Je prenais juste la route d'une torture psychologique. Vous savez, le détruire de l'intérieur. Tout-tout ces trucs là. » Ses yeux allaient d'un Rick à un autre, jaugeant leur réponse anxieusement.

 

L'assemblée se détendit visiblement, leurs sourcils se relevant. Maximums et Quantum échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur tandis que Zeta Alpha parla à voix haute. « Pendant un moment, X-Rick, je pensais que tu nous faisait marcher. Mais bon j'imagine que tous les chemins mènent à Rome. »

 

« Moyen psychologique ? Peut-être que c'est aussi efficace que ceux physiques. Bien que ce ne soit pas la méthode la plus employée, ça m'est égal si vous vous amusez, » Psalmodia Rick Prime.

 

Sans rien ajouter, Riq fit un geste pour indiquer à Rick de partir, ce sourire omniscient toujours plaqué sur son visage. Cela donna des frissons à Rick, et il était plus qu'heureux de sortir de la Chambre du Conseil, loin de Riq et de sa bande de partenaires cinglés.

 

___*___

 

Un gémissement brisé sortit des lèvres de Mouse, sa gorge trop enrouée à force d'avoir crié des heures plus tôt pour se dégager de quelque chose d'inhumain. Sa bouche s'était asséchée depuis longtemps, et il haletait faiblement, incapable de prendre plus que de petites bouffées d'air à chaque inspiration.

 

Le léger déplacement fit tourner la corde qui le tenait, et il se vit tourner doucement de droite à gauche, ses jambes pendant inutilement sous lui. Mouse était suspendu à presque un mètre du sol carrelé, nu et couvert de bleus. Un anneau de corde épaisse liait ses mains dans son dos et au dessus de lui, le forçant à baisser la tête alors que tout son poids était porté de façon précaire par ses épaules délicates.

 

Strappado. ψ-531 l'avait nommé ainsi.

 

Il gémit encore alors que ses épaules se décalèrent encore de quelques centimètres, la pression dans ses muscles et ses tendons devenant encore moins supportable. Cette fois, ses lamentations ne restèrent pas silencieuses, et ψ-531 bougea sur le lit dans lequel il était actuellement en train de dormir.

 

Après voir fouetté Mouse impitoyablement après son arrivée et ensuite l'avoir suspendu à l'objet de torture, ψ-531 l'avait laissé là, suppliant et pleurant pour sa clémence, tandis qu'il s'enroulait dans le lit pour une petite sieste. C'était il y a presque deux heures, et maintenant ψ-531 bâillait largement, s'éveillant finalement de son sommeil. Il se baissa pour glisser une main sous sa robe de chambre et gratter distraitement son entrejambe avant d'ouvrir un œil et de sourire à Mouse comme s'il saluait un amant.

 

Posant son menton dans une main, ψ-531 cligna des yeux paresseusement vers Mouse alors qu'il admirait son œuvre. Ses yeux perçants, remplis de reconnaissance, couraient sur la silhouette nue de Mouse. « Tu es adorable dans le _strrrapado_ , tu sais ça ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante, roulant le « r » sans aucune once d'élégance. « Je pense que je devrais te laisser comme ça plus souvent. » Il pris un moment pour s'étirer nonchalamment. « Mmmm. Comme je le dis toujours : Rien ne vaut une magnifique Epihpany. Il y a quelque chose de plus intuitif avec elles. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

 

Mouse pouvait seulement fixer le sol, trop épuisé et effrayé pour lever la tête. Dans cet angle anormal, le mouvement pouvait facilement lui disloquer les deux bras. Peu préoccupé par le manque de réponse à sa question rhétorique, ψ-531 se hissa hors du lit, chaussa une paire de pantoufles douces, et avança d'un pas lourd vers Mouse. Les lourdes chaînes dorées qui pendait autour du cou de ψ-531 teintait légèrement à chacun de ses pas.

 

« Au fait, merci _beaucoup_ pour m'avoir donné les plans de la nano-armure. Tellement gentil d'avoir enfin compris ça. » Il pinça la joue de Mouse. « Quel petit, petit malin tu es. »

 

Pour toute la fanfaronnade que mettait ψ-531 en public, il était affectueux et gâteau de manière inattendue envers Mouse durant ses sessions privées. Au moins, aussi gaga que pouvait être un sadique. De tous les visiteurs de Mouse, ψ-531 adorait ajouter une certaine touche de créativité dans son choix de torture, qui variait d'un moment à un autre. Il profitait pleinement du stock d'équipements disponible, utilisant presque la torture comme un débouché créatif, un moyen d'exprimer encore plus ses manières particulièrement brutales que Mouse était forcé d'endurer.

 

En reculant, ψ-531 remarqua le bleu pâle maladif qui s'étendait le long du bras de Mouse et il fit la moue. « J'ai bien peur que ça soit le moment qu'on te fasse descendre de là, petit. Je ne peux pas avoir le Conseil sur le dos parce qu'on aura besoin de t'amputer les bras, » dit-il en gloussant. « Mais d'abord... »

 

Il plaça un doigt au centre du dos de Mouse entre ses omoplates et appuya. Mouse hurla de nouveau, sa gorge forçant les dernières bribes de voix qui lui restait. Il était sûr que ses épaules allaient finalement se déboîter alors que la pression augmentait, mais au dernier moment, ψ-531 la relâcha avec un soupir de contentement. Il sonnait comme un homme qui venait de finir un bon repas. D'ici là, Mouse respirait difficilement, des larmes chaudes coulant le long de ses joues et sur le sol.

 

« Ah, bien sûr. L'administration de défense des Gromflomite ! Ça serait le meilleur endroit pour essayer ma nouvelle invention. » ψ-531 lui tapota la tête avant de détacher les liens. Mouse gémit seulement, sachant que sa libération de cet engin ne sera pas la fin de son tourment.

 

Avec quelques gestes expérimentés, ψ-531 défit la corde progressivement jusqu'à ce que Mouse tombe mollement dans son étreinte. La baisse de pression dans ses épaules dévastées envoya un électrochoc de douleur atroce dans les bras de Mouse, et le déluge d'adrénaline le laissa pris de spasmes et tremblant contre le torse de ψ-531.

 

« S-s-s'il vous plaît, Maître. Pas p-plus. S'il vous plaît... » Incapable ne serait ce que de lever la tête, Mouse murmurait désespérément dans le col de la robe de chambre en soie.

 

« Shh, shh. Voilà. C'est bon. » roucoula ψ-531, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Mouse et ignorant ses faibles demandes. Il porta facilement la silhouette légère du garçon vers la salle de bain pour aller devant le jacuzzi. La baignoire avait déjà été remplie, les jets agitant l'eau brûlante dans des tourbillons mousseux tandis qu'ils vrombissaient en rythme. Une vapeur translucide enveloppait la surface dans une danse de charmeur de serpent.

 

« Viens. Debout. » Il fit basculer Mouse sur ses pieds, lui donnant juste assez de soutien pour que Mouse retrouve son maintien. Certaines sensations étaient déjà retournées dans ses jambes, mais il restait appuyé lourdement contre le bord de la baignoire pour rester droit.

 

Mouse regardait avec les yeux dans le vague alors que ψ-531 défit la ceinture autour de sa taille et laissa la robe de soie tomber en tas à ses pieds. Son érection ridée se tenait durement sur son aine, les plis de son gros ventre cachant sa base donc seulement le bout était visible. Entrant avec précaution dans la baignoire, ψ-531 se baissa lentement dans l'eau mousseuse avec un soupir appréciatif, la corpulence de son ventre et de ses pectoraux bien en chair flottant dans l'eau comme un archipel d'îles.

 

« Juste splendide, » souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux. Il pencha sa tête en arrière contre le bord du jacuzzi, les bras écartés de chaque côté. L'eau massait agréablement son dos, ajoutant un petit vibrato dans sa voix. « Toutes ces Epiphanies peuvent être épuisantes, vraiment. Soit un chéri, petit, et lave moi, d'accord ? »

 

Un frisson parcouru la peau de Mouse malgré l'air chaud et humide qui parvenait du jacuzzi. Alors que ψ-531 ne répétait jamais les mêmes méthodes de torture, ses bains d'après session étaient routiniers. Mouse savait exactement à quoi s'attendre, et avec le cœur lourd, il grimpa dans la baignoire inélégamment pour rejoindre son maître. Il grimaça quand l'eau piqua les blessures qui parsemaient sa peau là où la ceinture de ψ-531 l'avait frappé.

 

Avec ses bras toujours complètement engourdis, Mouse chercha pour trouver le gant de toilette plié qui était posé sur un coin de la baignoire. Le mouillant et le savonnant avec le gel douche était encore plus une épreuve, rendue possible en calant le tissu entre ses poignets. Après autant de labeur, il parvint finalement à le presser fragilement contre le cou et le torse de ψ-531. Ses efforts furent accueillis par un ronronnement approbateur de son maître.

 

Une démangeaison et un bruit sec désagréable commencèrent à se répandre dans le bout des doigts de Mouse, les sensations revenant dans ses membres d'une manière que chaque mouvement était une autre forme de torture en elle-même. Mouse se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'il travaillait, traînant le tissu mouillé sur la peau de ψ-531 en tremblant. Il resta concentré sur sa tâche, prenant soin de garder un rythme stable. Que ψ-531 soit de bonne humeur ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que Mouse serait épargné d'une torture supplémentaire, mais de mauvaise humeur, l'homme pouvait être complètement démoniaque.

 

Le Rick gagnant soupira sensuellement tandis que Mouse travaillait, indiquant les endroits où Mouse devait frotter plus fort, ou quand mouiller le gant. Le processus était lent, et les épaules et le cou de Mouse étaient toujours terriblement douloureux à cause du strappado. Il ne voulait rien de plus que s'écrouler et dormir juste ici, mais à la place il était forcé de dorloter son tortionnaire, qui avait déjà profité d'une sieste luxueuse et maintenant se prélassait dans une baignoire à jets avec Mouse l'accompagnant comme un servant personnel.

 

A n'importe quel autre moment, Mouse n'aurait pas pensé à ça deux fois. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à son destin en tant qu'outil pour les Ricks gagnants qui l'utilisaient pour leurs lubies. C'était une triste et troublante réalité, mais une qu'il avait accepté, néanmoins, aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Cependant, maintenant, une petite graine de ressentiment prenait racine dans le cœur de Mouse.

 

_Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça. Je déteste tout ça._

 

Son cœur trembla sous le poids de ses propres pensées scandaleuses. C'était des pensées qui pouvaient le mener à être durement puni par Mama Eun-RIck ou, pire encore, par le Conseil lui-même s'il les exprimaient à haute voix.

 

_Je déteste Rick ψ-531._

 

Soudainement, la source de la haine de Mouse lui agrippa le poignet d'une main et le tira pour le rapprocher jusqu'à ce que Mouse soit juste à quelques centimètre du visage de ψ-531. Son cœur tambourinait alors que ψ-531 le regarda dans les yeux comme s'il était capable de lire les pensées que Mouse essayait désespérément d'écraser.

 

« Tes mains tremblent, petit. Anxieux de commencer, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna-t-il avec un sourire lascif. Mais, non, ψ-531 avait seulement confondu la rage à peine contenue de Mouse avec de l'impatience, et avant que Mouse puisse répondre, il tira sa main sous l'eau agitée pour la maintenir contre son érection palpitante.

 

Mouse grimaça, réalisant ce que ψ-531 lui ordonnait de faire. C'était un nouvel ajout relatif à la routine de ψ-531, et Mouse avait largement espéré qu'il s'en passe cette nuit. Les souvenirs de son moment avec Rick étaient encore trop frais, trop purs pour les souiller avec une association aussi vile.

 

« Vas-y maintenant. Tu sais quoi faire, » ψ-531 haletait presque, humidifiant ses lèvres avec un mouvement de langue avide alors qu'il regardait Mouse passionnément. « Fais le comme-comme Papa te l'a montré. »

 

« O-oui, Maître, » répondit Mouse, dénué de toute émotion. Se détacher mentalement et émotionnellement était sa seule option, et avec une facilité qui venait avec la pratique, il coupait systématiquement tout sentiment, l'un après l'autre. Dégoût, humiliation, amertume, peur, même cette ombre étrange d'envie à chaque fois qu'il regardaient les Ricks se délecter de leur plaisir charnel-il les coupa de son cœur comme une incision desserre les fils d'un tissu.

 

Mouse mit ses mains à moitié engourdies autour de la queue de ψ-531, les doigts de sa main droite s'enroulant au dessus de la gauche pour resserrer la prise. La bouche de ψ-531 s'ouvrit dans un « o » indulgent, et il pencha la tête en arrière, s'arquant légèrement pour s'avancer entre les mains de Mouse. « Bien. Bon garçon. Juste comme ça. »

 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mouse touchait un Rick comme ça. Beaucoup de ses visiteurs le demandait, et plus, durant leurs sessions. C'était un moyen pour la satisfaction sexuelle d'un Rick, Mouse le savait, mais c'était tout. Comme frotter le dos de ψ-531, c'était simplement une tâche qui devait être exécutée. Tandis qu'avant, Mouse était assez innocent à propos d'en quoi l'acte consistait vraiment, ça prenait un tout nouveau sens cette fois. Grâce à Rick, il avait maintenant une plus grande familiarité avec ce que « la secouer »-c'était la manière dont tous les Ricks y faisaient référence-faisait. Il était conscient que toucher un Rick de cette manière était plaisant, mais c'était toujours une notion distante pour lui, comme s'il regardait quelque chose à travers une vitre dépolie.

 

Maintenant, il voyait avec une clarté absolue.

 

Sous l'eau savonneuse, Mouse pouvait distinguer ses mains disparaître sous la grande étendue de l'estomac de ψ-531. Mais si il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque-presque imaginer qu'il donnait du plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même son Rick.

 

C'était drôle de penser au précédent Rick gagnant comme « le sien, » mais il ne pouvait pas le voir d'une autre manière. De tous les Ricks qui étaient venus voir Mouse, il était le seul que Mouse ne détestait pas. En fait, il avait pensé à son Rick avec un désir intense durant les heures depuis leur séparation. Son Rick signifiait la sécurité et un désir pur, de ceux que Mouse n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

 

Mouse ferma les yeux, bloquant l'image nauséabonde de ψ-531 avec ses gémissements lubriques d'éloges, et le remplaça par son Rick. Il pouvait maintenant voir le visage mince, grisonnant mais avec un sourire charmeur. Même si son Rick était physiquement identique à d'innombrables autres, il avait une aura facilement reconnaissable en lui qui le faisait se démarquer des autres comme un morceau d'onyx poli au milieu de gros morceaux de charbon. Il avait tenu une sorte de curiosité désespérée quand il avait regardé Mouse, le regardant si intensément que son cœur palpita à cette pensée.

 

Dans la sécurité de son esprit, Mouse pensa aux yeux de Rick-ces yeux brillants, inquisiteurs. Ils regardaient Mouse comme s'il avait plus à offrir que des Epiphanies, comme s'ils voulaient voir à l'intérieur de lui. Alors que Mouse faisait courir ses doigts le long du sexe de ψ-531, il pensa comment il s'était vu reflété dans ces yeux quand Rick s'était agenouillé devant lui. Il l'avait encore vu quand il chevauchait les hanches de Rick, complètement fasciné par les sensations enivrantes quand Rick lui faisait plaisir.

 

Le sens du toucher était presque entièrement retourné dans les mains parcourues de picotements de Mouse, et il serra fermement, maintenant concentré plus attentivement sur la forme et la sensation de ce sexe qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Habituellement, Mouse était désintéressé de la chose, enregistrant cette partie de l'anatomie de Rick dans la mesure de garantir de donner le plaisir approprié que le Rick gagnant voulait. C'était un devoir qu'il était obligé d'accomplir, mais maintenant il le voyait pour ce qu'il pouvait être-un cadeau.

 

Il imaginait la queue comme appartenant à son Rick-dure comme de l'acier, le prépuce enveloppé étroitement sur son importante circonférence. Même dans l'eau fumante, la queue de ψ-531 était brûlante dans ses mains, palpitant comme un tambour qui faisait écho avec l’augmentation régulière du rythme cardiaque de Mouse. Il caressait et serrait ψ-531 avec vigueur, imaginant les déclarations et les grognements salaces de cet homme comme ceux de son Rick.

 

L'eau éclaboussait contre leurs corps nus alors que Mouse l'excitait somptueusement. Il essayait de garder le souvenir de ce que Rick lui avait fait, et il reproduisait du mieux qu'il pouvait les techniques qui l'avaient fait complètement défaillir. Il fit courir son pouce sur la fente de la tête en cercles rapides, fit tourner son poignet alors qu'il remontait le long de l'épaisse longueur. ψ-531 répondait avec ferveur aux attentions de Mouse. Les gémissements sortaient librement de ses lèvres, et il écarta ses jambes plus largement, se cambrant dans les mains de Mouse pour plus.

 

« O-oh!Oh, oui!Oui, mon petit. Mon Dieu, tu me tueras ! »

 

Mouse serra ses yeux fermés. La voix de son maître coupait ses fantasmes, menaçant de lui faire perdre le rythme. Mais bientôt, ψ-531 haletait de nouveau lourdement, et à ce moment il pouvait sonner comme n'importe quel autre Rick, vraiment.

 

De penser que Mouse pouvait apporter autant de plaisir à son Rick avec un geste aussi simple, le concept était grisant. C'était la sensation la plus proche du contrôle que Mouse avait ressenti, résolument puissant et pourtant bienveillant à la fois. Il donnerait ce cadeau à son Rick un jour. Oui, il lui donnerait ce qu'il avait donné à Mouse.

 

Perdu dans sa rêverie, Mouse retira une de ses mains de la queue de ψ-531 pour la faire glisser sous ses testicules. Il remarqua à peine les cuisses de l'homme se raidir tandis qu'il faisait courir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau ici, juste comme son Rick lui avait fait. C'était étonnamment doux et un peu poilu, et il y avait-

 

Soudainement, les mains de ψ-531 étaient autour de la gorge de Mouse et il se retrouva sous l'eau. Le choc de l'attaque le sonna pour un moment, et l'eau mousseuse s'infiltra dans ses yeux avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les fermer. Ses mains remontèrent automatiquement pour attraper les doigts épais qui tenaient fermement sa gorge, mais ensuite, ses leçons crièrent dans sa tête avec la voix de Mama Eun-Rick- _Il est ton maître, et tu dois faire tout ce qu'il te dit!_ \- Contre les instincts qui hurlaient, Mouse diminua son besoin irrépressible de griffer et d'érafler son ravisseur, et ne bougea plus.

 

Juste quand ses poumons commencèrent à brûler à cause du besoin d'air, ψ-531 le tira violemment à la surface. Mouse crachota alors que l'eau coulait le long de son visage. À travers un œil plissé, il pouvait voir ψ-531 dans toute sa fureur. Ses joues étaient écarlates, ses yeux ardents. Il respirait lourdement à travers son nez alors qu'il tremblait légèrement avec rage.

 

« Espèce de sale petite pute ! Où est-ce que t'as appris ça ?! » ψ-531 cria au visage de Mouse, ses doigts serrant sur sa gorge par degrés. Il secoua Mouse brutalement alors qu'il grognait.

 

Mouse était trop faible à cause du manque d'oxygène pour sortir une réponse appropriée. Il pouvait seulement ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Même l'effort pour garder ses yeux ouverts était de trop.

 

« je t'ai posé une question, espèce de chose stupide ! »

 

« Maître... S-s'il vous plaît, je peux pas... » Les mots étaient un petit murmure brisé alors que Mouse se battait pour les faire sortir. Il enroula ses mains autour des poignets de ψ-531 et essaya de les ouvrir, mais ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Le sang commençait à tambouriner dans ses oreilles alors que la pression grandissait.

 

« C'était un Rick, c'est ça ? » cracha ψ-531, répondant à sa propre question alors que l'Epiphany poussait son raisonnement en avant. « Après tout, les Eun-RIcks n'ont pas le droit de te dire comment faire plaisir à un _vrai_ Rick, ces coqs sans queue. » Il relâcha sa prise sur la gorge de Mouse d'un millimètre, juste pour laisser l'air vivifiant aller dans les poumons douloureux de Mouse. « Dis moi, qui t'as appris une astuce aussi perverse ? »

 

« Il... Il m'a juste montré. Il m'a montré... c-comment ça p-pouvait faire... du bien, » dis Mouse d'une voix rauque, ses années de conditionnement le forçant à se confesser peu importe à quel point la voix forte à l'intérieur de lui disait de ne pas trahir son Rick. « Pour... moi. »

 

Les yeux de ψ-531 s'élargirent et son visage se contorsionna comme si Mouse était un chien qui avait soudainement commencé à parler. Ensuite, la rafale d'émotions dégoulina jusqu'à ce que ψ-531 le regarde de manière figé, ses yeux se fixant sur les coupures.

 

« Tu as apprécié ton moment avec ce Rick ? »

 

Sa réponse était à peine un murmure, « O-oui... »

 

« Alors. Mon petit a un crush pour un Rick ? »

 

L'instant d'après, Mouse était de nouveau sous l'eau, cette fois ψ-531 agrippait ses cheveux, le tenant fermement. Mouse retira ses mains pour faire levier, les cuisses poilues de chaque côté de lui. À travers le rideau de bulles, il pouvait distinguer le sexe de ψ-531 devant son visage. Il était toujours tendu et d'un violet terne avec le besoin de libération. L'autre main de ψ-531 glissa autour de sa propre hampe corpulente et commença à pomper.

 

Mouse recula violemment. Le grondement des jets était plus fort que jamais, envahissant et dévorant autour de lui. Il battait en rythme dans les oreilles de Mouse, étouffant ses sens jusqu'à le laisser engourdi et désorienté. Ou était-ce le martèlement de son propre cœur battant dans sa tête ? Mouse ne pouvait plus le dire. Il toussa la dernière réserve d'air superficielle qu'il avait dans ses poumons et commença à s'agiter, secouant l'eau en vagues qui battaient contre les côtés de la baignoire. Il frappait les sol et les murs inutilement. Cependant, la prise de ψ-531 sur lui était incessante, l'étouffant alors qu'il se faisait plaisir avec des caresses langoureuses. Il le tenait assez proche pour que la joue de Mouse soit pressée contre sa queue, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient écrasées contre elle alors qu'il essayait de tirer sa tête en arrière.

 

Ses poumons hurlaient pour de l'air. C'était comme si ils étaient déchirés de l'intérieur. Sa gorge se contractait involontairement, vociférant à Mouse d'ouvrir sa bouche et d'aspirer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même si c'est que de l'eau. _Il va vraiment me noyer !_ Mouse paniqua. Des éclats rouges et blancs explosèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'ils restaient ouverts contre sa volonté. Sa poitrine brûlait. Son diaphragme était pris de spasmes. Ses membres s'agitaient dans des gestes incontrôlés. Et le ronronnement continuait d'aller de plus en plus fort.

 

Ensuite, ψ-531 jouit, des jets épais de sperme sortant du bout devant le visage de Mouse, avant d'être emporté dans les tourbillons d'eau.

 

Mouse compris à peine qu'il avait refait surface jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se fassent ressentir, et il inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air tellement vite que ça le fit chanceler. Il resta juste effondré sur la douce surface sous sa joue, sa poitrine se soulevant, et le grondement assourdissant bouchant toujours ses oreilles. Avec le temps, il passa, et éventuellement il put entendre ψ-531 au dessus de lui.

 

« Oui. Envoyez en un. » Il y eut le clic d'un combiné.

 

Une main caressa ses cheveux et son dos, et doucement Mouse réalisa qu'il était calé entre le bras grassouillet et le torse de ψ-531. Le « coussin » sous lui était la poitrine poilue de ψ-531, se levant et s'abaissant à chaque respiration. Les jets de la baignoire avaient du être éteints quelques temps plus tôt, parce que l'eau chaude enveloppait Mouse avec douceur, le berçant dans une brume onirique.

 

En une minute, il y eut le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et le claquement des pieds nus sur le sol. Mouse essaya de se donner la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le message fut perdu en chemin. Et, en plus, il était trop épuisé pour vraiment se soucier de qui était le visiteur. Un Eun-Rick, très probablement. Personne n'était admis à l'intérieur hormis le Rick gagnant et l'équipe de Eun-Ricks de Mama.

 

« Oui. Maître Rick. Que pouvons faire p-pour vous rendre service ? »

 

« Faites moi joindre le Conseil. »

 

« T-tout de suite, Maître. » Il y eut un petit bruit de tissu, ensuite Mouse sentit ψ-531 s'avancer pour prendre quelque chose au Eun-Rick. Mouse ne put arrêter le petit grognement qui lui échappa quand l'homme le remit en place. Les doigts épais sur son épaule serrant légèrement en réponse.

 

« Bien ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez Eun-Rick ? Je n'ai pas demandé de public. »

 

« O-oui Maître. Bien sûr, Maître. Milles excuses. » la voix tremblait. Ensuite, le Eun-Rick fut parti, et ψ-531 retourna dans son apparence illusoire de gentil chef.

 

« Oui. Riq sera très intéressé d'entendre ça. » le ton de ψ-531 était doux alors qu'il continuait pour lui-même, sa main n'arrêtant jamais ses caresses en rythme le long du dos de Mouse. Dans son autre main, le son d'un appel qui était passé chantait dans l'air. « Après tout, tu es notre doux, petit garçon, et nous avons le devoir de te garder en sécurité. Loin de _lui_. »

 

Le sommeil était en train d'emporter Mouse, la toile sombre de la fatigue se tissant dans son esprit et obscurcissant sa capacité a mettre en lien ce que son maître disait. Si il pouvait se reposer, ensuite il serait capable de comprendre. Si il pouvait juste se reposer, pensa-t-il faiblement.

 

« Quand Riq en aura fini avec lui, tu ne verras plus jamais ce Rick monstrueux. »

 

De derrière le rideau de sommeil qui se déposait sur Mouse, une petite voix protesta de l'intérieur : _Non !_ Ses paupières tremblèrent avec la force de ce refus, mais elles ne voulaient toujours pas s'ouvrir, et ensuite sa conscience s'estompa comme les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de son visage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tous les fanarts pour le chapitre 4 ici !
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157686701894750/with/37129529030/


	5. Le harem

_« Tandis que le Conseil des Ricks promettaient la liberté, eux-mêmes étaient les serviteurs de la corruption. »_

_-Morteronomy 3:13_

 

Les jets d'eau chaude tombèrent sur la tête de Rick, mouillant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en masse lourde au dessus de ses joues. Il s'avança pour laisser l'eau cascader le long de son cou et de son dos, reconnaissant du répit qu'une douche lui accordait après ce qui avait été le jour le plus long de sa vie. Son inquiétude et ses nerfs à vif se détachèrent de lui comme la seconde peau d'un caméléon pour tournoyer dans la canalisation avec la mousse du savon cramoisi et la crasse.

 

Sa peau le démangeait là où ses dernières blessures avaient bientôt fini de guérir, et il fit courir sa main paresseusement au dessus des bandes semi-transparentes qui parsemaient son corps. Ils avaient libéré des biopolymères artificiels pour se lier avec ses propres cellules, et étaient parvenus dans la nuit à compléter les muscles et la chair déchirée et à souder ensemble les os fracturés.

 

Satisfait que ses côtes soient finalement réparées, il gratta la bande sur son flanc avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retire. Il secoua sa main quand la bande s'accrocha obstinément à ses doigts, l'étalant finalement à la hâte sur le mur en marbre rouge de la cabine de douche. Il prit un moment pour examiner son flanc. Il restait seulement un léger hématome jaune, et la légère variation sur la surface de sa peau lui fit savoir que la côte n'était pas encore tout a fait droite.

 

 _Ça en fait une de plus sur la liste_ , pensa Rick avec ironie.

 

L'imperfection se mélangeait sans transition avec le palimpseste des autres cicatrices et de chair plissée qui criblaient son corps maigre, chacune d'elle servant de souvenir d'un accrochage ou autre de son passé peu honorable. L'alcool et sa grande gueule avaient été les artistes derrière beaucoup de blessures, mais c'était les dix dernières années en prison qui avaient remplis la majorité de la toile. Des couteaux rouillés avaient laissé des traces négligentes le long de sa cuisse et de son bras droit, et la toile d'araignée noueuse du taser d'un directeur mécontent était toujours gravée dans une omoplate.

 

L'histoire de la vie de Rick écrite avec des impacts de balles et de brûlures de lasers.

 

Appréciant l'eau fluide, chaude et humide sur sa peau sensible, il fit glisser une main sur son torse plat et crispé. Des frissons fourmillèrent sur sa poitrine, et un téton réagit sous son pouce quand il l'effleura. Les effets des bandes curatives laissaient son corps vibrant d'une vigueur vive et impatiente.

 

L'adrénaline bourdonnait sur la périphérie de ses nerfs, reste de sa rencontre tumultueuse avec le Conseil. Mais il y avait aussi un désir implacable enroulé au fond de lui, prenant la forme de longs cheveux bruns, de lèvres entrouvertes, et de yeux lumineux.

 

Une vague d'excitation descendit rapidement su centre de l'estomac de Rick vers son aine, trouvant sa place à la base de son sexe.

 

Il fit un grognement involontaire.

 

Pliant un avant bras contre le mur sous le pommeau de douche, il traîna son autre main vers le bas pour l'enrouler autour de son érection. La verge épaisse pulsa au rythme de son excitation qui se déployait, et il la caressa dans un poing serré, son monde s'écroula jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait rien sauf ce que son corps avait cherché par réflexe.

 

 _Mouse_.

 

Il imaginait le petit juste comme il l'avait été dans la suite du gagnant-un besoin entièrement désespéré et des touchers trop impatients. Mouse avait été si tendu dans les mains de Rick, et un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres à la pensée de la manière dont il avait commencé à faire défaillir Mouse avec de légères caresses le long de ses cuisses. Si il n'y avait pas eu l'interruption précoce du Capitaine de la Garde, Rick aurait pris plaisir à le défaire, couche aguicheuse par couche aguicheuse.

 

Quand ils avaient été seuls dans la chambre pour la première fois, Rick et Mouse s'étaient tournés autour comme des tigres en cage, nerveux et méfiants, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier geste jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que c'était sûr de continuer.

 

 _Tant de foutu temps perdu_ , jura Rick.

 

Les raisons de Mouse étaient assez évidentes. Pour lui, Rick avait du apparaître comme n'étant pas différent du reste des gagnants de la vente-juste un autre Rick Elite conduit par l'argent et la gloire, venu retirer sa récompense pour sa loyauté envers le Conseil. Bien sûr, aux frais de Mouse.

 

Cependant, Rick, pour sa part, avait été aussi effrayé. Il était venu à la Citadelle avec juste un peu plus qu'un plan improvisé à la hâte, un qui avait été articulé sur des rumeurs et une chance aveugle. Si le Conseil parvenait à faire une chose bien, c'était de garder The One secret. Ça voulait dire que seulement des histoires improbables faisaient leur chemin autour de la population générale, et même celles-ci étaient souvent dénigrées par l'alcool.

 

Beaucoup des rumeurs avaient omis de mentionner que The One était, en fait, un Morty. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait posé les yeux sur Mouse, Rick était convaincu que The One était en fait le nom d'une nouvelle drogue à la mode. La manière dont les Elite en parlaient-l'élévation incomparable, le rush d'une Epiphany, l'addiction-ça prenait tout son sens.

 

Maintenant qu'il l'avait expérimenté lui-même, Rick réalisa que le terme « drogue » convenait, après tout.

 

L'effet grisant que Mouse avait sur lui était puissant et total. Allant au delà d'une élévation physique. Tandis que son cœur tambourinait et que sa respiration s'accélérait, Rick sentit aussi un changement fondamental dans ses sentiments envers le garçon. Rick était venu à la vente avec un but en tête, mais au moment ou lui et Mouse s'étaient rencontrés, sa vengeance avait rapidement été supplantée par un désir différent, plus noble.

 

Initialement, ses avances avaient été purement motivées par un besoin d'être en bons termes avec le petit : Le comprendre, voir ce qu'il pouvait faire, et l'utiliser pour faire une fente dans l'armure du Conseil. Mais à la fin, il avait fini avec beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et c'était maintenant douloureusement évident qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Mouse souffrir dans la Citadelle.

 

Il ne voulait plus utiliser Mouse. Il voulait le _sauver_.

 

L'intensité de ses propres sentiments pour Mouse était surprenante. Durant toute sa vie, l'étendue de son intérêt pour les autres était seulement en lien avec leur utilité pour lui. Mais avec Mouse, Rick se sentait comme si il était de l'autre côté de l'équation. Comme arriver devant une histoire incomplète, il voulait lire à travers la fin de Mouse, et il était plus intéressé par comment il pouvait prendre Mouse là-dessus, plutôt que de le prendre pour ses propres arrières pensées égoïstes.

 

Rick avait vu certains des phénomènes les plus incroyables que le cosmos pouvait offrir, et pourtant ce qu'il avait vu en Mouse remuait des sensations en Rick qui étaient exaltantes et stimulantes.

 

Et incroyablement excitantes.

 

« Putaiiin... » siffla Rick, serrant le long de sa hampe douloureuse. Des images de Mouse inondèrent son esprit, ses plus bas fantasmes prenant forme : Mouse à genoux comme un croyant à son temple ; les petites mains de Mouse le supportant contre son estomac alors qu'il le chevauchait ; Mouse écroulé et en sueur sur les draps, son regard langoureux éclipsé avec une adoration inébranlable.

 

C'était exactement la manière dont il voulait Mouse-ouvert et vulnérable à lui. Dévoilant tout, ne cachant rien. Pas même ses pensées.

 

_Continue._

 

La simple requête de Mouse, amenée en clarté à travers la Resonance, a fait pencher la balance et a poussé Rick à l'action. La Resonance était plus qu'un son de voix dans sa tête. Quand ça voletait à travers son esprit, ça l'avait effleuré avec un toucher soyeux, laissant ses sens fourmiller avec l'essence de Mouse. Il avait aperçu les pensées et les émotions les plus pures de Mouse. Sans filtres, vulnérables, sans entraves.

 

Il n'y avait aucune réserve dans les désirs de Mouse, pas d'arrières pensées ou d’ambiguïté.

 

Le cœur de Rick vacilla sous le poids de savoir avec un tel absolu comment Mouse était tombé vers lui. De savoir-pas deviner ou espérer comme il le faisait toujours après un coup insatisfaisant-mais de _savoir_ que quelqu'un le voulait entièrement. Il n'y avait rien de moins incroyable, et il en voulait plus.

 

Il posa sa tête contre son bras alors qu'il pompait sa queue avec force, souhaitant que à la place de son poing il y ait le trou chaud et humide de Mouse. Quasiment en grognant, il étouffa un flot de jurons avec le nom de Mouse contre le dos de son poignet.

 

« Mon Dieu, Mouse, qu'est ce que- qu'est ce que je te ferais paaas. » La promesse sortit entre ses dents serrées dans une cicatrice sur sa jointure.

 

L'eau tapotant sa nuque et son dos ressemblaient à des petits doigts s'accrochant désespérément à lui, voulant l'attirer plus près. La pression humide sur sa queue envoya des salves de plaisir se précipitant à travers son abdomen. Il rejeta ses hanches vers son poing, sentant la première étincelle révélatrice dans le creux de son estomac. La respiration de Rick sortait en petites bouffées, étouffées contre son poing, appréciant la contraction familière de ses testicules, les spasmes de ses muscles, ses cuisses et ses abdos tendus presque douloureusement.

 

Il imaginait défoncer Mouse avec la même allure déchaînée avec laquelle il se caressait. Il voulait les jambes de Mouse autour de lui, entendre les gémissements mélodieux du garçon qui s'échappait d'une bouche grande ouverte à cause du plaisir. Il voulait entendre Mouse le supplier, se languir de lui, à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Il voulait ouvrir Mouse et lécher son cerveau.

 

Soudainement, le corps de Rick se tendit, s'avançant vers l'avant.

 

L'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors que la première vague d'orgasme le frappa, l'enveloppant des pieds à la tête. Comme un contre-courant, déchirant à travers lui, long, profond et ferme, arrachant un gémissement guttural de Rick qui sonnait plus animal qu'humain. Des jets chauds de sperme pulsèrent de sa queue en même temps que son cœur tambourinant, rythmant les pointes de plaisir qui s'estompaient et gonflaient en lui. Sa main se stoppa dans son chemin le long de son sexe, les nerfs de ses membres court-circuitant avec la surcharge de sensation.

 

Lorsque l'orgasme libéra sa prise sur lui, de la semence recouvrait sa main et coulait le long du mur en marbre en gouttes épaisses.

 

Rick fut laissé à bout de souffle et à moitié étourdi du mélange de plaisir et de chaleur. Il se sentait planer et détendu dans la meilleure des manières. Son souffle rauque résonnait dans la cabine de douche spacieuse, mais il ne sentit aucune contrainte de les retenir.

 

 _Laisse les écouter_ , pensa-t-il, enroulant faiblement les doigts de sa main libre pour faire un doigt d'honneur aux caméras de la Citadelle, peu importe où elles étaient cachées. _Putains de pervers_.

 

Après un autre lavage rapide, il se sécha rapidement avant de jeter une serviette sur son épaule. Passant une main à travers ses cheveux mouillés, il sortit de la douche et entra dans la chambre. Il avait dormi comme un mort au moment où il était arrivé dans sa nouvelle suite personnelle-avec les compliments du Conseil-et la première chose qu'il avait fait après s'être réveillé était de tituber à moitié conscient jusqu'à la salle de bain pour enlever la fatigue du jour précédent.

 

Maintenant qu'il était entièrement réveillé et qu'il venait juste de profiter de sa meilleure branlette depuis des mois, il pouvait apprécier correctement son hébergement.

 

Tandis que le reste de la Citadelle était dans un style de plans hyper modernes, sa chambre privée avait un éclat inattendu de rococo. Une flore aux feuilles d'or enroulée au bord des meubles comme du papier brûlé, et un motif de persil complexe sur les murs.

 

Fidèles à leur promesse, le Conseil avait préparé sa suite avec tout ce dont un flambeur pourrait avoir besoin. Des draps fins recouvraient le lit majestueux, et même avec la taille de Rick, il découvrit que le matelas et l'édredon atteignait ses hanches. Un mur entier était recouvert avec une bibliothèque massive de disques vinyles, la platine étant nichée sur une étagère, tandis qu'un bar bien rempli moulait l'autre côté de la pièce. La rangée ordonnée de verres lui faisant un clin d'oeil séduisant.

 

Les orteils de Rick s'enfonçaient dans le tapis luxueux alors qu'il s'avançait vers le bureau étendu contre le mur au fond de la suite, et fit courir deux doigts le long de sa surface en bois rouge. Le bureau avait été gentiment équipé avec un set a outils modeste et une collection de pièces de câblage-parfait pour n'importe lequel des projets bricolage de Rick.

 

 _Check, check, check_. Rick vérifia les parties dont il avait besoin avec un regard rapide avant de poser les yeux sur la carte noire qui reposait seule sur le bureau. Elle concernait toutes les possessions matérielles de Rick, le reste ayant été confisqué par les Gardes au nom de la sécurité, ou dans le cas de sa combinaison, transportée à la blanchisserie au nom de l'hygiène.

 

La petite carte inoffensive avait été le fondement de son plan. Sans elle, il n'aurait pas été capable de dissimuler son dossier de prison avec la Fédération Galactique ou gagner l'accès à la Vente spéciale des Elite, et pour ça, il devait beaucoup à un vieil ami. Il tapota un doigt sur la surface et pensa à comment il ferait le point avec son initié pour une mise à jour. Ça serait bien de voir un visage familier à la Citadelle-et par là, il ne voulait pas dire tous les autres Ricks ressemblant.

 

Mais cela devra attendre plus tard.

 

Rick avança tranquillement vers le bar. L'air effleurait sa peau nue, faisant redresser les cheveux sur sa nuque alors qu'il se préparait un Vesper. La manière dont il était accoudé contre le bar, nu et avec un verre à la main, il avait l'air d'être aux yeux du monde l'incarnation de l'indifférence détendue, ci ce n'était pour la ligne de sueur imperceptible sur son front.

 

Il leva le verre vers sa bouche, pris une petite gorgée, l'abaissa, regarda la pièce nonchalamment, et répéta le mouvement, lent et délibéré.

 

_Prêt Ricky-boy ? Parc' que ça va faire un mal de chien. Fais juste attention à pas renverser ton verre._

 

Tapotant le verre sur ses lèvres une fois de plus, il leva son index du verre et le tapota contre sa tempe dans un code.

 

Il se récompensera avec une boisson convenable après que ça soit fini.

 

Aussitôt, un bruissement aigu commença sous son doigt ensuite un élan de douleur transperça à travers les muscles de son œil droit. Il avait l'impression que la pulsation électromagnétique l'avait poignardé à travers l'os sphénoïdal et avait transpercé son cerveau.

 

Rick serra les dents, ravalant les jurons les plus vicieux qu'il connaissait, mais _putain_ de bordel qu'est ce qu'il détestait devoir faire ça. Une fois la douleur diminuée et sa vision retrouvée, il se poussa du bar et trébucha vers le bureau, sa boisson se renversant de son verre et tâchant le tapis à 10,000 ~~C~~ sous ses pieds.

 

La micro impulsion électromagnétique lui assurait 15 minutes ininterrompues, et il allait compter chaque minute. En supposant que quiconque tenait le système soit aussi obtus que ses employés, il ne remarquera pas que la vidéo qui diffusait la suite de Rick était verrouillée dans une boucle ; pour tous dans l'esprit et l'objectif, ça aurait l'air de Rick qui profite tranquillement d'un long verre.

 

Maintenant, il avait besoin d'inspecter les dommages sur son œil artificiel et de réparer cette foutue chose, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que le Conseil ou n'importe qui d'autre l'espionne pendant qu'il travaillait.

 

Rick claqua le verre sur le bureau, se donnant un moment pour se recentrer alors qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir inutile fixé au mur derrière lui. Si il y avait bien une chose qui l'agaçait à propos de la pièce, c'est qu'il y avait trop de foutus miroirs. C'était presque décevant de voir à quel point le Conseil pouvait être prévisible. _Vraiment ? Installer des caméras derrière les miroirs ? Est-ce que ils pouvaient être encore plus cliché ?_

 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il cala ses doigts autour de son œil droit et retira le globe de son orbite.

 

Un fin filet de lubrifiant oculaire coula le long de ses doigts alors qu'il déconnectait le câble de nerf optique avant de placer la prothèse sur le bureau avec un petit claquement. Rick retint un frisson alors que le froid familier faisait son chemin dans sa cavité droite vide. Il pressa la paume de sa main dessus tandis qu'il baissa les yeux sur l'appareil.

 

Derrière la façade artificielle de sclérotique blanc et de l'iris bleue peinte, le système était composé de matériel informatique et de circuits en bronze phosphoreux compactés étroitement. Des roues dentées minuscules pivotaient comme les rouages internes d'une belle montre, et un cercle de lumière clignota doucement en rouge et en vert, désignant quelles fonctions de l'oeil artificiel étaient en état de marche.

 

La lumière LED du système vidéo brillait d'un rouge agressif, jurant à voix haute cette fois quand il vit une entaille importante dans un côté du globe. Les rouages autour de la surface difforme bloqua et claqua contre une autre en désaccord. S'asseyant avec un soupir las, Rick attrapa un tournevis à micro précision du set et commença le procédé délicat de démonter le système pour atteindre la puce de données stockée à l'intérieur.

 

Posant finalement la puce minuscule au centre de l'espace de travail, il s'installa et délivra la première commande d'une voix plate.

 

« Fait tourner le HUD externe. »

 

Un spray de lumière rouge se déploya hors de la puce, projetant un écran qui démarrait sur la surface du miroir devant lui. Des lignes de codes s'y affichèrent rapidement, l'inondant de rouge, avant de s'arrêter sur une paire de flèches clignotantes et un court message en bas :

 

>> BONJOUR RICK

 

« BonAUGH de te voir ORA. »

 

Si le système d'opération fonctionnait, alors il n'était pas complètement dans la merde. Pas encore, au moins. Il prit une inspiration, sachant que son soulagement pourrait être de courte durée.

 

« Démarre le diagnostic. »

 

Plus de lignes de codes apparurent en même temps qu'une barre de progression.

 

>> RESULTAT : DISPOSITIF D'ENREGISTREMENT OPTIQUE.

 

TEST : SYSTEME D'EXPLOITATION PASSE A 99%

 

TEST : INTRANET PASSE A 98%

 

TEST : CÂBLE OMBILIC PASSE A 92%

 

TEST ; CHAINE A/V ECHOUE A 13%

 

TEST : CHAINE A/V ECHOUE A 5%

 

TEST : CHAINE A/V CRITIQUE A 51%

 

>> DEMARRER LES REPARATIONS ?

 

« T'inquiètes pas, bébé. Je suis dessus. » Rick avait déjà desserré trois des minuscules vis qui tenaient le châssis de l'oeil artificiel en place. Il n'avait pas eu à réparer ORA depuis cette émeute en prison remontant à 'Z33, mais par chance il vit que sa mémoire ne l'avait pas déserté.

 

« D'accord, alors. Affiche les fichiers vidéos, time code 1007_1800 jusqu'à... » Rick s'offusqua et vérifia l'horloge sur le mur derrière lui à travers le reflet du miroir, son doigt marquant les minutes et les heures. Jusqu'à combien il pouvait aller en moins de quinze minutes ? « Uh, disons 1008_0195. »

 

Quatre rangées de miniatures vidéos couvrirent le miroir, un minuscule X entouré sur chaque centre grisés des panneaux.

 

« Comme trouver une aiguille dans une foutue botte de foin. » grommela Rick dans son souffle. Il travaillait délicatement sur le hardware, essayant de lisser la surface entaillée avant de donner une commande. « Joue 1007_2000. »

 

La ligne de code rouge défila :

 

>>ERREUR

 

« Joue 1007_2032. »

 

>>ERREUR

 

« Merde. » Il frotta une main sur son menton. « Joue 1007_2056. »

 

Une des icônes s'agrandit pour recouvrir l'écran. Ça montrait les ténèbres sereines de l'espace à travers un pare brise sale avant de vaciller et de stopper.

 

« Joue 1007_2109. »

 

Rick de C-165 regardait la caméra, son sourire de merdeux toujours plaqué sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Ensuite, la vidéo se divisa en pixels et planta. L'autre série de vidéos s'en tiraient seulement un peu mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fin de la première rangée.

 

« Joue 1007_2120. »

 

Rick regarda alors qu'une mer de Ricks remplissaient l'appareil, la caméra se bousculant à chaque fois qu'ils s'avançaient pour frapper Rick dans le dos. Leurs bouches s'agitaient, formant des mots, mais la vidéo était muette. _L'audio est foutu_. L'image clignotait en noir par intermittence et ensuite se recentrer à nouveau. La caméra pivota pour montrer l'intérieur de la Façade avec la scène de la Vente de Morty en son centre. Auctioneer Rick fixait son marteau stupidement tandis que Mouse se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés.

 

« Pause repasse ! » cria Rick, s'avançant impatiemment.

 

La vidéo s'arrêta brusquement, les encouragements sauvages de la salle se gelant sur place. Un bras errant se démarquait de la meute de Ricks, obscurcissant à peine sa vue de la scène. A cette distance, la silhouette de Mouse était floue au mieux, mais Rick prit toujours un moment pour pénétrer dans la vision.

 

C'était dur d'imaginer que Mouse avait été déjà moins que ce que qu'il était maintenant pour Rick : fascination, intriguant, et une attirance sans équivoque. A peine une minute passait sans qu'il ne pense a Mouse, et dans les niveaux les plus profonds de sa conscience, il reconnut qu'il supportait un désir insistant d'être de nouveau avec Mouse. Il s'installait avec une douleur sourde au fond de son cœur.

 

Même si la Resonance lui avait permis de se sentir plus proche du garçon comme jamais il ne l'avait senti avec personne, il avait toujours plus de questions que de réponses à propos de Mouse.

 

« Applique le filtre thermal. »

 

Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs se mit de lui-même sur l'image, transformant les silhouettes en des tâches floues bleues, de jaunes et de rouges. Comme il l'espérait, les Ricks brillaient des rouges et des jaunes les plus brillants, tandis que Mouse brillait d'un violet plus froid. Un bel effet, mais ça ne révélait rien d'intéressant.

 

Tandis qu'il continuait de réparer les dommages de son œil artificiel, Rick parcouru le reste des filtres disponibles sur le Rang A. Ça consistait à la variété habituelle de spectres lumineux-ultraviolet, gamma, infrarouge.

 

Le suivant était le rang B. Ses filtres étaient seulement connus par une poignée de Ricks au top de la physique quantique dans le multivers. Chacun montraient des résultats fascinants, bien que, peu concluants, avec le fait constant que la silhouette de Mouse apparaissait toujours avec un fort contraste avec les Ricks. Là ou les Ricks brûlaient violemment sur un filtre Illustris, Mouse s'effaçait comme une bougie qui s'éteint ; si les Ricks brillaient d'un ton pâle à travers le filtre SDSS, Mouse éclairait la pièce.

 

Cependant, ils étaient trop variables pour justifier la différence. Les niveaux cinétiques, les ondes cérébrales, _l'âge_. Il secoua la tête à la pensée. Et, comme toujours, la dimension d'origine jouait probablement un facteur favorable.

 

Quand il atteignit le rang C, le temps passait trop vite pour le confort, et Rick avait toujours des composants a remplacer avant que son œil artificiel soit reconstruit et fonctionne à nouveau. Il avait presque envisagé survoler les deux filtres restants entièrement.

 

Il y avait quelque chose que Rick avait fabriqué pour son œil artificiel purement face au besoin d'un de ses confrères les plus radicaux, plutôt que pour un intérêt sincère. Il avait eu du mal a admettre qu'ils avaient une quelconque portée scientifique, mais, malgré tout, il avait hâte de mettre les mains sur le peu de données qu'il pouvait à propos de Mouse.

 

« Applique le filtre Kirlian. »

 

Maintenant la scène de la vente était peint d'un bleu cobalt profond. Une bordure d'un blanc électrique traçaient le contour des Rick au premier plan, brillant plus fort où deux Ricks entraient en contact pour former un éclat brillant de lumière. _Rien de surprenant ici._ La production d'énergie reflétait celle d'une foule typique de Ricks bagarreurs. Cependant, derrière eux, la scène était inondée de lumière. Rick pouvait difficilement distinguer le contour léger de Auctioneer Rick à côté de la masse blanche volumineuse où Mouse s'était tenu.

 

« Bien, regarde toi, petit feu d'artifice. » Rick ne put garder le rictus dans sa voix alors qu'il s'installait pour admirer l'étoile brillante qui avait été Mouse. L'énergie de Mouse engloutissait la moitié de la pièce de la même manière que Mouse lui-même avait complètement englouti les Ricks. C'était sidérant.

 

Maintenant, il y avait un dernier filtre à essayer.

 

« Applique... le filtre d'entropie. »

 

Le paysage stellaire éblouissant fut rapidement remplacé par une image monochrome. Au premier regard, la scène était presque méconnaissable. Contre une toile de fond stérile, les silhouettes de la vente étaient maintenant seulement des soupçons de leur ancienne forme, un regroupement de points sombres qui formaient une vague carte topographique d'entropie.

 

Le concept de mesurer les niveaux de désordre était vague au mieux, et Rick avait pris des mois d'essais et d'erreurs pour que l'oeil artificiel puisse même reconnaître les formules mathématiques qui en constituait sa base. Montrer le filtre d'une manière qui avait du sens pour le spectateur avait été plus dur cependant, mais si ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir était un signe, alors son dur travail pouvait avoir été payant, après tout.

 

Les Ricks étaient des créatures de chaos par nature, alors ce ne fut pas surprenant que la moitié inférieure de l'image soit un rideau de gris variables. La masse de points la plus concentrée indiquait la présence d'un Rick particulièrement perturbateur-probablement un avec un penchant pour les activités criminelles ou des inventions odieuses. Mais, encore, ce fut l'image de Mouse qui fit se bloquer le souffle de Rick dans sa gorge et vaciller les outils dans sa main.

 

Un ovale noir massif planait à la place de Mouse, les points si étroitement empaquetés ensemble qu'ils créaient un contour acéré qui coupait contre le fond complètement blanc. Rick se trouva à regarder plus profond et plus profond dans ce trou noir, comme si il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre trouver Mouse caché à l'intérieur. Les poils sur ses bras et sur sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'un sentiment de terreur inexorable glissait le long de son dos.

 

Ce qu'il regardait ne pouvait pas être expliqué. Une créature ne pouvait pas être composée d'un degré si haut d'entropie. Si le filtre avait raison, alors Mouse était une bombe à neutrons vivante, capable d'évaporer toute conscience si elle explosait.

 

Pour la première fois, Rick pensait à Mouse avec quelque chose qui était à la limite de la peur.

 

_Tick, tock, Ricky-boy. Tick, tock._

 

Avec un sursaut, il s'éloigna de la surface du miroir, trouvant qu'il respirait fort. Alors qu'il était assis là, reprenant sa respiration, il remarqua avec une sombre ironie que son propre reflet apparaissait à l'intérieur du trou sombre de l'entropie.

 

« Ferme la vidéo. V-v-voyons ce qu'on à d'autre. » Il fit défiler en bas de la liste alors qu'il mettait un autre rouage à sa place. Étant donné la sélection rare de fichiers à choisir, c'était évident que la fonction d'enregistrement avait été mise complètement HS suivant sa prise de bec avec le Garde coléreux. Ne cherchant pas à revivre quoique ce soit de cet épisode, Rick descendit de quelques fichiers et pria pour que celui-ci marche.

 

« Joue, uuuh, 1008_0133. »

 

Cette fois, la vidéo montrait qu'il était à l'intérieur de la suite du gagnant, et Mouse était assis droit sur ses genoux.

 

Rick pouvait distinguer chaque cils qui battaient contre les joues de Mouse tandis qu'il haletait, ses petites épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant. Il avait les joues roses et tremblait, ses cheveux tombant de sa tresse, son front délicat plissé avec concentration. Le regard que Mouse donnait à la caméra tandis qu'il articulait le nom de Rick était-

 

Un éclair d'excitation fila jusqu'au sexe de Rick, et il remercia les dieux qu'au moins l'audio ne marchait pas. Si il devait encore écouter Mouse dire son nom comme ça, il ne savait pas si il serait capable de se contrôler. Il détourna les yeux rapidement. Le changement soudain de la peur à un désir aiguë lui donnait le tournis.

 

Avant qu'il puisse donner la commande de pause, il jeta un coup d'oeil pour découvrir que la vidéo était dans l'impasse et avait maintenant des ratés, rejouant la même seconde d'enregistrement. A ce moment exact, Mouse était au bord de l'orgasme, et était maintenant coincé dans une boucle sans fin de ruade et de balancement qui le faisait apparaître comme si il chevauchait Rick, de haut en bas, de haut en bas.

 

« S-sort du HUD ! Sort ! Éteint le ! AssURGHez ! »

 

La vidéo disparut à nouveau dans sa miniature, suivi rapidement par le HUD s'arrêtant de clignoter, et Rick fut bientôt laissé fixant ses propres joues violemment rouges et pantelant devant le miroir.

 

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Une seconde, je suis mort de trouille. La suivante je suis prêt à jouir._

 

Il baissa les yeux vers l'oeil artificiel, maintenant entier à nouveau, et inséra la puce à sa place en tremblant. Un autre coup d'oeil rapide à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il avait juste moins d'une minute avant que le système de surveillance soit de nouveau connecté, alors il se hâta maladroitement de remettre l'oeil artificiel dans son orbite et chancela jusqu'au bar avec son verre.

 

Alors qu'il se réinstallait dans sa position contre le comptoir, il plaqua sa paume contre la base de son sexe, voulant que son érection diminue.

 

_30 secondes._

 

« Allez, Mouse, donne moi une pause là, » marmonna-t-il. Apparement, le génie d'un Rick n'était pas la seul chose que Mouse pouvait pousser à la sixième vitesse.

 

Dans d'autres circonstances, Rick ne se serait pas déranger à encore se masturber, mais il avait un rendez-vous avec son initié, qui n'aimait pas attendre.

 

De plus, il n'avait pas envie de donner un autre spectacle à la caméra. Il ne se sentait pas _si_ généreux.

 

___*___

 

« Si je dois écouter un autre concours stupide de Rick qui se finit jamais, alors j'frappe mon afro, je vais tirer une balle à un misérable fils de pute. »

 

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le coup impulsif de Ricktiminus, claquant contre les murs avec un fracas bruyant qui fit se balancer les chandeliers en cristal au dessus. Plusieurs des Gardes postés le long du couloir se redressèrent immédiatement maintenant qu'ils étaient en présence des leaders de la Citadelle, repositionnant leurs fusils là où ils avaient glissés de leurs épaules.

 

Ricktiminus traversa en trombe l'allée qui connectait la Chambre du Conseil à leurs quartiers privés, avec le reste du Conseil le suivant de près. Tous les Ricks étaient aussi d'une humeur massacrante après une longue journée dans la Chambre du Conseil, mais la fatigue atténuait leur irritabilité à un bouillonnement régulier. Rick Prime roulait sa tête d'un côté à un autre alors qu'il étendait les nœuds dans son cou, tandis que Zeta Alpha en massait un dans son épaule.

 

« Mec, je suis vraiment claqué de devoir m'intéresser à ces ivrognes toute la journée. Vous voyez ce que j'dis ? Ces idiots ne peuvent pas tenir leur Colt 45 et deviennent vraiment, vraiment déchirés. Pensez à ça : on a besoin d'un peu de prohibition ici. Merde. Bordel. »

 

Zeta Alpha blêmit à la pensée. « Bannir l'alcool ? A la Citadelle ? T'as perdu la boule ? Il neigera en enfer quand on ouvrira cette boîte de Pandore. Comme si on était pas déjà bien occupés en gardant les Gardes dans le mouvement. » Il se tourna pour faire un sourire désolé au Garde devant lequel il passait avant de rouler les yeux. « Comment sera ce slogan, Prime ? _L'abstinence prévient les accidents_? »

 

« La devise originale à un peu plus de bravade. _L'abstinence prévient les accidents et dans certains exemples répriment les flatulences,_ » proposa Rick Prime avec entrain et fit la moue ensuite. « C'est triste d'y penser, mais l'éditeur l'a balancé. »

 

Quantum Rick réprimanda sévèrement Ricktiminus avec ses rots cryptés, lui donnant une tape au dessus de la tête. Tandis que Ricktiminus frottait l'endroit douloureux, Maximus Rickimus renifla de manière impertinente.

 

« Si je peux modestement interrompre, l'agenda du jour offrait des projets hautement plus ardus que des bagarres plébéiennes entre des ivrognes. Rien ne pourrait être plus plat que réassigner des Mortys dépossédés à des Ricks précédemment laissés sans surveillance. » Il tira un mouchoir de son poignet et se tamponna soigneusement le front.

 

« Bleeargh-aarhk-rraagh ? »

 

« Oh, ne m'y fait même pas penURGHser. »

 

« Ce X-Rick était une bouffée d'air frais en comparaison. Quel monde de différence. » Zeta Alpha jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule au leader du Conseil qui était placé à l'arrière du groupe. « Quel est le problème, Riq ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

 

« Hm ? » grogna-t-il, perdu dans le bourbier de ses propres pensées. « Oui. Un monde de différence. Bien. » Il avait ignoré une grande partie des discutions de ses camarades, mais quand le sujet du X-Rick fut soulevé, il se trouva incapable de se déconnecter.

 

Ils atteignirent la fin du couloir où une rangée de six Mortys Domestiques les accueillirent avec la tête baissée. Rick Prime retira ses gants et les plaça sur le plateau d'argent tenu par le Domestique en face de lui.

 

« Il avait l'air d'un bon camarade, cependant peut être un peu trop tendre. » lança malicieusement Prime, bougeant pour détacher le fermoir qui tenait son col en place. « On a du avoir beaucoup de chance qui est passée à travers notre...loterie. » souffla-t-il, faisant un regard mauvais à sa propre rime ratée. « Merde. » Il fut seulement légèrement réconforté quand Quantum tapota son épaule avec un rot borborygme de soutien.

 

De chaque côté autour de lui, ses camarades du conseil étaient en train d'empiler leurs tuniques sur le plateau de leurs Domestiques, clairement soulagés d'être libérés de leur tissu étouffant. Avec chaque pièce du costume officiel qu'ils perdaient, leur humeur s'égayait visiblement. Il y avait une certaine impatience dans leurs mouvements, comme si ils avaient hâte de finir cette étape sans importance et de passer à quelque chose de beaucoup plus appétissant.

 

« Maintenant qu'on est là, mes frères, il n'y a plus besoin de faire la gueule. » Zeta Alpha se frottait les mains alors qu'il se tenait devant la grande entrée de leurs quartiers. Il fit un signe de tête à ses camarades du conseil qui se réunissaient impatiemment autour de lui. Même Riq avait l'air prêt à foncer à l'intérieur à la minute ou les portes s'ouvriraient. « Un petit repos est exactement ce dont on avait besoin. »

 

Avec une poussée ferme, les portes s'ouvrirent sur des gonds silencieux vers un sérail spacieux. Des petites lampes brillaient faiblement depuis les chandelier muraux et des chandeliers à anneaux au dessus, réchauffant les bandes de tissu rouges et dorées suspendues. Une moquette vivace couvrait le sol, et des coussins rembourrés et des couvertures peuplaient des fosses circulaires qui parsemaient la pièce.

 

Et partout, partout, il y avait des Mortys.

 

Des Mortys dans des degrés variés de nudité étaient éparpillés à travers les coussins, discutant paresseusement l'un l'autre dans leurs adorables petites voix bredouillantes, ou assis au bord de la piscine peu profonde au centre de la pièce, leurs doigts dansant paresseusement au dessus de la surface de l'eau. Dans une des odalisques capitonnées, une orgie de Mortys se tortillait et gémissait alors que des spectateurs regardaient avidement depuis le bord.

 

L'espace entier sentait l'encens, la chaleur et le sexe, et le mélange frappa le Conseil comme un nuage aphrodisiaque alors qu'ils entraient, le stress de la journée se dispersant avec chaque inspiration.

 

« Qu'on est bien chez soi. »

 

A peine ils avaient fait un pas à l'intérieur que les Mortys firent un petit cri de joie dès qu'ils remarquèrent que leurs maîtres étaient arrivés. Ils foncèrent vers eux, les chaînes en or décoratives autour de leurs poignets et de leurs chevilles tintaient comme un chœur d'oiseaux chanteurs. « Maître ! Oh, Maître ! » crièrent-ils, plaçant leurs mains sur leur membre de conseil respectif avec une adoration pure.

 

Zeta Alpha s'agenouilla pour saluer son groupe de Morty Sans Yeux accueillant qui touchaient son visage avec enthousiasme, planifiant son expression et plantant des baisers chastes sur ses joues et dans son cou, partout où ils pouvaient atteindre. Il gloussa quand ils firent accidentellement tomber sa perruque et commencèrent à faire des bisous sur son crâne chauve.

 

« Où sont mes meufs, yo ? » Ricktiminus ouvrit grand les bras alors qu'il souriait, attirant ses propres Mortys à lui. Un troupeau de Mortys Lapins le plaquèrent pour gigoter leur nez contre le sien dans un signe de _bienvenue à la maison_ , leurs queues remuant joyeusement, tandis qu'un Morty Chasseur de Licornes rougissant attendait non loin, un Mini Morty assis confortablement dans le creux de son bras. Ricktiminus poussa son visage dans la fourrure douce des Mortys Lapins, son argot des rues habituellement incisif se dégradant dans un langage enfantin insensé. « Aww, est-ce que papa a manqué à mes petites chéries ? »

 

« Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas là où nous allons ! » Rick Prime pouvait être entendu au dessus de la foule gloussante alors qu'il réprimandait ses propres Mortys de choix. Avec un souffle perturbé, il traîna un Morty Cuillère loin de ses frères brandissant des ustensiles pour se tenir correctement près d'un Morty Lune. A côté de lui, un Morty Mascotte donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Morty Robot et roula des yeux. Une fois qu'ils furent parfaitement en place, Rick Prime acquiesça d'un air approbateur et les tapota chacun sur la tête avant de les soulever dans une forte étreinte.

 

Un bredouillement de Mortys Super Fans de Ricks s'agitaient autour de Maximums Rickimus en concurrence pour être le premier à le toucher. Ils l’idolâtraient de manière enthousiaste, bavardant sans cesse sur a quel point Maximus était cool, magnifique et fantastique, comme si il était le seul Rick qu'ils avaient jamais connu. Maximums brillait sous leurs adulations excessives, se tenant un peu plus droit alors qu'ils le flattaient.

 

« R-racontez nous une autre histoire ! S'il vous plaît Rickimus ! O-o-on veut entendre tout à propos-oh, dites nous ce qui s'est passé après votre combat avec les Pramhams ! » supplièrent-ils, commençant à tirer Maximums vers l'une des odalisques libres.

 

« Patience, mes chéris. Patience, » ronronna Maximums. Il avait a peine trébuché dans la masse de coussins avant que les Mortys grimpaient sur ses genoux et caressaient sa poitrine et ses cheveux, incapables d'être lassés de lui. Et Maximums se plongeait dans tout ça comme un homme assoiffé dans une fontaine, s'installant encore plus profondément dans les coussins alors qu'ils commençaient à le déshabiller.

 

Ayant déjà été rassemblé à sa propre odalisque par les Mortys Sans Yeux, Zeta Alpha dit par dessus son épaule, « Le devoir nous appelle toujours, mes Frères ! Quelqu'un se sent _joueur_ ce soir ? » Il secoua une main pour la libérer de la prise collante d'un des Mortys sans yeux pour indiquer un mur proche où un carré avec une cible de fléchettes était suspendu. Sa surface était une grille de nombres qui défilaient doucement de haut en bas ou d'un côté à l'autre, comme un rubik's cube bougeant constamment.

 

« Quantum n'est pas occupé. Pour lui, ça devrait aller, » suggéra Rick Prime. Il prit un verre de vin à un Morty domestique qui passait avant de descendre dans une odalisque où il passait la nuit à jouer à des jeux de lettres avec son groupe de Mortys hétéroclite. Alors que le rideau fut fermé autour d'eux, il s'adressa à ses Mortys, « Maintenant, qui connaît un mot qui rime avec lécher... »

 

L'équipe d'adorables Mortys de Ricktiminus ne se sentaient même pas concernés de trouver une intimité avant qu'ils commencent à tripoter impatiemment son pantalon et de glisser leurs petites mains sous sa ceinture. « C'est le moment ou je peux enfin profiter d'un peu de sexe. Mm- _hm_. » Sa voix était devenue grave alors qu'il levait les bras pour rendre plus facile pour eux de lui retirer ses vêtements.

 

Seulement deux des membres du conseil, Quantum et Riq, demeuraient détachés près de la cible de fléchettes où un Domestique stoïque portant un plateau de fléchettes se tenaient au garde-à-vous. Riq était occupé à boire verre après verre aussi rapidement que les autres Domestiques pouvaient le remplir à nouveau. Quantum avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'envie de s'associer avec les Mortys. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à relever les subtiles nuances de son dialecte de rots, et il était maintenant plus à l'aise à se détendre seul dans les confins de sa chambre personnelle.

 

Riq essuya l'alcool sur ses lèvres alors qu'il marmonnait, « Fait en deux cette fois, Quantum. Ça devrait les faire-fermer la FG pendant un moment. » Il claqua une main sur l'épaule de Quantum avant de tituber dans le sérail.

 

Avec un soupir, Quantum prit six fléchettes sur le plateau tendu du Domestique et, avec aucune technique particulière, les lança une à une vers le plateau bougeant. Elles se plantèrent dans les nombres avec un _thunk_ satisfaisant.

 

8...0...3.

 

2...4...7.

 

Le Domestique entra précipitamment les chiffres sur son bloc-notes digital, fit une révérence sèche a Quantum, et trottina aux côtés de Riq. Il agita le bloc-notes au dessus de sa tête, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Riq.

 

« Monsieur, j'ai toujours besoin de votre signature avant que je puisse envoyer ça aux RP. »

 

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit si il pouvait parler, mais il parvint seulement a faire une série de petits gémissements aspirés. Sans à peine un coup d'oeil vers lui, Riq le poussa sans effort, l'envoyant s'étaler sur le sol. Quelques Mortys marchèrent à quatre pattes vers le Domestique un peu plus loin pour examiner.

 

« N-ne me saoule pas, gamin. Je suis pas d'humeur. » l'attention de Riq était déjà autre part, examinant le puits de plaisir le plus proche et à l'assortiment de Mortys qui étaient toujours bloqués dans une orgie considérable à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur un Morty Mulet regardant rêveusement à l'écart, une mèche de cheveux bouclés enroulée autour de son doigt, ensuite à un Hippie Morty qui était occupé à donner du plaisir à deux Mortys Punk en même temps. Un Morty Biker était au centre de la masse qui se tortillait, ses longs cheveux châtains cascadant sur ses épaules alors qu'il chevauchait un Morty Jus Turbulent jusqu'à sa limite. Quand sa tête tomba sur le côté, donnant à Riq une vue dégagée sur son menton et son cou lisse, Riq prit une décision.

 

« Toi. Viens avec moi. » Riq agrippa le poignet du Biker Morty et le retira de son partenaire. Aucun des autres Mortys n'avait l'air d'y prêter attention, un Business Morty prenant son tour pour une chevauchée tandis qu'un Morty Diable Sexy et un Morty Grande Langue salivaient avidement à sa queue.

 

« Q-qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, vieil homme ? » s'obstina Biker Morty, tirant futilement contre la prise de Riq alors qu'il était mené de force à l'arrière du sérail. Ils passèrent des odalisques garnies de rideaux ou des sons humides et des gémissements de baryton laissaient peu de place à l'imagination sur ce qui occupait les autres membres du conseil. L'odeur du sexe était partout, filtrant dans les sinus de Riq et recouvrant son cerveau dans un désir brumeux qui faisait tambouriner son cœur impitoyablement.

 

Maintenant il était ennuyé et vachement excité.

 

« J-je pourrais toujours me faire sucer la bite ! »

 

Ignorant la crise du Morty Biker, Riq appela par dessus son épaule le Morty Domestique qui était maintenant plaqué au sol par un trio de Morty vêtus de rien d'autre que des pagnes transparents. « Voyez la dedans que personne vient dans ma chambre cette nuit. _Personne_. Compris ? »

 

Avec ça, Riq entra dans sa chambre personnelle, traînant son divertissement de la nuit, et claqua les portes derrière lui.

 

Le Domestique fit seulement un petit cri faible en réponse, ses yeux le piquant de larmes tandis que les Mortys faisaient courir leurs doigts sur son visage, son aine et sur la cicatrice irrégulière à travers sa gorge.

 

___*___

 

Riq IV était considéré comme un _Rick_ parmi les Ricks.

 

Il pouvait associer son esprit et échanger des coups avec les meilleurs d'entre eux. Il était impitoyable. Il était rusé. Et cette espèce d'ambition particulière avait fait de lui un politicien talentueux et un stratège militaire. Il s'éleva rapidement à travers les rangs de la Citadelle, et au sein des quelques mois de sa première période dans ses fonctions, il avait mené des victoires consécutives contre la Fédération Galactique qui fit gagner aux Ricks l'accès à des milliers de nouvelles galaxies, faites pour le pillage. La défaites des forces de la FG à la Centauri Omega fut ce qui le rendit finalement titulaire de sa position au Conseil.

 

D'ici là, les Ricks avaient arrêté de demander ce qui était arrivé a Riq I, II, et III.

 

La Citadelle des Ricks naissante avait seulement adopté son rôle comme gouvernement central et sanctuaire pour les Ricks à travers le multivers sous la main directrice de Riq durant ses premières années-années marquées par un progrès hors pair. La pratique du voyage inter dimensionnel devinrent des moyens de transports courants et fiables, et les Ricks récoltaient les trésors de la galaxie en abondance pour leurs dernières inventions. Ils étaient entrés dans ce que les historiens pouvait appeler l'Age d'Or des Ricks.

 

Mais pour Riq, ce n'était pas assez.

 

Les Ricks avaient plus de Pierres Plutoniques qu'ils ne pourraient en utiliser dans toute une vie, mais Riq continuait de pousser les limites de leur territoire plus loin dans l'espace de la FG pour quelques microgrammes de plus. Il avait brisé des traités de longue date avec des dictateurs de galaxies inférieures seulement pour en forger de nouvelles avec des factions rivales. Les techniques d'interrogation les plus brutales des prisonniers de guerre étaient sanctionnées sous sa gouvernance même quand les forces de la FG furent anéanties plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient reconstruire.

 

Bientôt, la soif de pouvoir de Riq fut surpassée seulement par sa soif de _distraction_.

 

Un succès sans pareil vint au prix de l'autosatisfaction, et c'était assez pour rendre Riq fou. Il avait ratissé ses ongles sur ses propres cuisses juste pour ressentir quelque chose durant une autre réunion ennuyeuse du Conseil. La manière dont ses confrères membres du conseil pouvaient être satisfaits avec une routine abrutissante de réflexion, de coordination, et d’exécution était complètement inconnue pour lui.

 

Tandis qu'ils étaient assis confortablement dans leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec la FG, Riq hurlait dans une agonie silencieuse. Il battait la monotonie comme quelqu'un bat une moisissure insidieuse. Il pouvait pratiquement la sentir couler dans ses os, le rendant nerveux.

 

Bientôt, les défilés de victoires devinrent ennuyeux, et les fêtes de nourriture fine et de bonne chère perdirent leur attrait. Finalement, Riq ne pouvait même pas trouver de répit dans les chambres les plus somptueuses. Il errait dans les halls de la Citadelle comme un insomniaque, suffoquant à cause du besoin du prochain frisson.

 

Ce fut seulement quand il trouva The One qu'il eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

 

« Aah... » Riq laissa échapper un soupir indulgent, prenant l'arrière de la tête du Biker Morty dans le creux de sa main et le poussant plus loin le long de son sexe. « F-fais attention à tes dents, bébé. »

 

Le Biker Morty gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une excuse alors qu'il luttait pour avaler un autre centimètre. Même dans le noir, Riq pouvait dire qu'il favorisait clairement le côté droit de sa bouche. Ses joues s'étaient ouvertes si facilement sous le poing de Riq. De la salive mêlée au sang coulait lentement sur les lèvres du Biker Morty et sur ses mains pour couler sur les testicules de Riq et rejoindre les autres fluides corporels tâchant déjà les draps.

 

Pour tout le tapage que le Biker Morty avait affiché tandis qu'il était traîné dans le boudoir de Riq, quelques coups sur le visage l'avait fait taire, et il engloutissait maintenant la queue de Riq comme une poupée sexuelle obéissante.

 

Quelle honte. Riq avait vraiment envie de détruire quelque chose de _vivant_ cette nuit.

 

Il enroula ses doigts à travers les long cheveux bruns déployés sur les draps usés alors qu'il essayait de distinguer les contours flous du Biker Morty à travers l'obscurité. Comme le reste de ses quartiers personnels autrefois somptueux, les lumières étaient devenues en mauvais état, masquant la pièce dans des ténèbres d'un noir d'encre. Le lit lui-même était sale et abîmé ; les quelques meubles dans la pièce, ternis et avec des éclats.

 

Des bavardages étouffés filtraient à l'intérieur à travers les portes closes, mais Riq se sentait à des kilomètres des festivités éhontés du sérail. Isolé dans sa chambre, il était libre de se perdre dans les pensées qui effilochait son calme depuis la rencontre avec le X-Rick.

 

Il se sentait étourdi et nerveux depuis le moment où il avait lu le rapport de la Vente de Morty. Auctioneer Rick avait eu raison d'alerter le Conseil à propos d'une affaire louche ayant lieu parmi les Elite, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait attrapé un gros poisson quand il avait dénoncé ce X-Rick en particulier.

 

 _Rick de la Dimension X-280_. Il était relativement ordinaire d'aussi loin que les Ricks allaient. Accusé plus tôt dans sa vie pour une poignée de petits cas de vols dans des dimensions variées, mais jamais condamné, il avait glissé sous les radars de la Citadelle et de la Fédération Galactique depuis des années.

 

Au moins, jusqu'à ce que ses chiffres furent présentés à la « loterie » spéciale du Conseil. Le reste du Conseil n'avait peut-être pas reconnu son origine dimensionnelle, mais Riq se souvenait. Il se souvenait de chacun de tous les Ricks déplorables qu'ils avaient expédiés à la FG pour satisfaire leur quota. Mais Rick X-280 tenait une place spéciale dans les souvenirs de Riq.

 

_Un Rick parvenant à s'échapper d'une prison de haute sécurité de la FG avec son esprit toujours intact. Imaginez ça._

 

C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire quand il avait vu Rick X-280 dans la Chambre du Conseil. Il pouvait avoir été battu et brisé physiquement, mais Riq pouvait sentir le feu qui ronflait toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Ça faisait des années que la curiosité de Riq avait été piquée, et même en risquant d'être brûlé, il était maintenant curieux de voir ce que ce Rick ferait. Il servirait de divertissement jusqu'à ce que Riq se lasse éventuellement de lui.

 

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait avec The One ?_ Se demanda-t-il encore. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu du Morty tandis qu'il maudissait le Conseil qui insistait pour qu'ils gardent la suite du gagnant dispensé du système de surveillance. Bien sûr, Riq savait tout ce qu'il se passait derrière ces portes closes, mais le cas de X-280 avait été tellement inhabituel.

 

Il prit une inspiration tremblante. _Ce X-Rick n'est rien_ , s'assura-t-il. _Juste un autre Rick dans la bergerie_. Oui, il n'aurait jamais ce que Riq à eu.

 

Il n'aurait jamais The One de la manière dont Riq l'avait eu. Il ne sera jamais le _premier_ du garçon.

 

« Ouiiii... » siffla-t-il, sa queue gonflant encore plus à ce souvenir. Alors que Biker Morty s'étranglait autour de lui, Riq tourna son visage dans les coussins sous sa tête. Ils puaient la sueur et le vieux sperme.

 

Les coussins de The One sur Terre sentaient les cookies et les crayons.

 

C'était seulement par chance que leurs scanners avaient été entraînés sur la planète natale de The One quand ils avaient relevé le signal. La méga explosion des ondes cérébrales de Morty avaient court-circuité le lecteur et avait laissé les techniciens perplexes. Même Riq n'y croyait pas au début, mais sous les conseils de Mama Eun-Rick, il avait insisté pour mener l'investigation lui-même. Tous les cinq membres du Conseil l'avaient rejoint dans l'excursion vers la dimension obscure pour chercher la source de ce Morty et de son étrange habileté.

 

La plupart des Mortys atteignaient à peine la puberté à cette époque, et The One avait eut l'air spécialement faible et vulnérable, bordé dans son lit cette nuit.

 

Riq grogna alors qu'il arrachait le Biker Morty de lui et le poussa à plat ventre contre le matelas. Le gémissement du Morty se changea en un couinement aigu alors que Riq agrippait brutalement ses fesses à deux mains. Quand il sépara les fesses, une petite goutte gluante de sperme dégoulina de son trou, un dernier cadeau d'un des Mortys qui l'avaient baisé plus tôt. Riq examina avec hésitation le sperme qui coulait avec le bout de sa queue mais s'arrêta.

 

_Vous voyez ? Je peux être patient._

 

Il avait été patient avec The One. _Donne lui un peu de temps_ , ils avaient dit. _Au moins attends jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus vieux_ , ils avaient supplié. Alors Riq avait joué le jeu et avait gardé ses sessions avec The One conformes avec les petits standards du Conseil.

 

Avec The One dans leurs mains, les Epiphanies avaient propulsés le Conseil vers de nouvelles hauteurs. Si ils avaient été les rois de la montagne avant, ils étaient maintenant les dieux de l'univers. Des armes de destruction massive, l'asservissement d'espèces entières, l'annihilation de galaxies entières. Rien n'était au dessus d'eux avec les Epiphanies chatouillant leurs cerveaux et étincelant leur imagination. Et, mieux que tout, c'était _fun_.

 

Ils faisaient courir quelques milliers de volt à travers The One, et ils avaient la formule pour le vatilium. Ils mettaient des épines sous ses ongles, et les secrets de la production d'anti matière étaient clairs pour eux. Plus douloureux étaient les tourments, plus puissantes étaient les Epiphanies.

 

Il avait attendu une année entière avant d'amener The One dans son lit.

 

Agrippant le Biker Morty par la nuque, Riq se pencha pour dire d'une voix rauque dans son oreille, « ça serait mieux sans-a-aucune de cette connerie stoïque. » Il pressa sa queue contre le trou tremblant. « Je veux t'entendre hurler. »

 

Sans aucun autre avertissement, Riq enfonça toute la longueur de sa queue à l'intérieur de Biker Morty jusqu'à ce que leurs boules se touchent.

 

Les Ricks étaient beaucoup plus larges que les Mortys, même plus qu'un Jus Turbulent, et Biker Morty hurla alors qu'il était transpercé. Il se précipita pour s'accrocher aux draps, faisant un autre trou dans le tissu.

 

Du sperme éclaboussait et bavait autour de la queue de Riq, alors que Riq le martelait sans pitié. Il attrapa la tête de lit usée, utilisant tout son poids pour s'enfoncer dans le Biker Morty, faisant craquer le lit sous leurs coups.

 

Biker Morty se tortillait et hurlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même avec son dos courbé à la limite de se briser. Il griffa l'avant bras de Riq et crachait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. « Va te faire foutre ! E-e-espèce de sale pervers-ah ! C-c'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied- »

 

Riq le gifla rapidement à l'arrière de la tête. « Non ! P-pas de mots ! » haleta-t-il entre ses coups de reins. Des perles de sueur roulaient le long de son nez pour goutter sur le dos de Biker Morty.

 

The One n'avait pas dit un mot quand il l'avait baisé. Il avait sangloté et crié quand Riq avait fourré sa queue à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que l'enfant soit déchiré. Mais il n'avait jamais dit à Riq qu'il ne voulait pas ça, qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Et Riq avait essayé d'être doux. Il avait vraiment essayé. Peut être que l'enfant ne l'avait pas compris, mais quand Riq l'avait forcé à s'ouvrir, il l'avait fait par amour.

 

Au cours des années passées a torturer The One, Riq était tombé de plus en plus profondément amoureux du Morty mystérieux. Il aimait faire courir ses doigts le long du dos ravagé de The One, traçant les enchevêtrements des marques sanglantes laissées par la cravache en cuir. Il avait passé des nuits lové contre le corps de The One alors qu'il tremblait bien après que les courants électriques furent arrêtés d'être injectés à travers lui.

 

Rien n'était plus exquis que la vue de The One au beau milieu d'une agonie. Riq aimait le voir complètement démonté, poussé à ses limites encore et encore. Et quand The One ne pouvait plus être poussé plus loin, il était à la merci de Riq pour être reconstruit.

 

Et, dieu, il était magnifique comme ça. Nu, couvert de sang, à l'état brut. Pur.

 

La nuit ou Riq avait violé The One, il fut finalement récompensé par la plus puissante Epiphany. Ça avait changé le cours du futur du Conseil des Ricks et de la Fédération Galactique.

 

Riq avait été un vrai gentleman après avoir sorti son sexe épuisé du trou dégoulinant et usé de The One. Il avait caressé ses cheveux, avait embrassé à la fois ses joues et son front, et l'avait remercié pour cette nuit magnifique.

 

Il n'avait jamais rappelé The One dans sa chambre après ça.

 

Le début était toujours la meilleure partie pour Riq, avant qu'elle dégénère dans la fatigue et la routine. Avant que la pourriture s'installe. Il n'avait jamais touché The One à nouveau, ravi qu'il aurait toujours la beauté du début immortalisée dans ce moment parfait.

 

Riq se recula pour regarder sa queue disparaître à l'intérieur des fesses du Biker Morty. Avec chaque coup de rein profond, Biker Morty gémissait et tremblait sur ses genoux, luttant pour rester droit. Sa joue ensanglantée laissa une tâche fraîche et sombre sur la taie d'oreiller.

 

Avec les souvenirs les plus salaces sur The One diminuant, le rythme de Riq ralentit, et son érection menaçait de faiblir. Cela prit tout ce que Riq avait pour maintenir le fantasme que c'était The One dans son lit maintenant, empalé par sa queue, pas son substitut pathétique.

 

Tirant Biker Morty par les cheveux, Riq le plaqua contre la tête de lit alors qu'il frappait obstinément à l'intérieur de lui. Le pouls du Morty courait sous ses doigts, Riq l'empoignant autour du cou.

 

Au même moment, il y eut un coup timide à la porte.

 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » aboya Riq, bougeant les hanches. « J'ai dit pas d'interruptions ! »

 

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et un Morty Domestique passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

 

« J-j-je suis désolé, Riq, monsieur, mais c'est un appel téléphonique- » il fit une pause, reculant alors que l'odeur nauséabonde du sexe le frappait de plein fouet.

 

« Parle ! Tu vois pas que je suis oAURP-occupé ? »

 

« Un membre des, um, Elites v-veut p-parler avec vous. Il dit que c'est urgent. »

 

Riq grogna. « Bien. Amène le. »

 

Le Domestique laissa la porte assez ouverte pour laisser un éclat de lumière dans la chambre délabrée et avança sur la pointe des pieds autour du désordre qui jonchait le sol. Il fit attention de détourner les yeux une fois qu'il fut aux côtés de Riq, essayant de réprimer le rougissement qui s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'il entendait Biker Morty crier.

 

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'autre ? » demanda Riq, prenant le combiné au Domestique avec un regard curieux.

 

« Uh ! Um... I-il est indisposé. »

 

Riq grogna quand il vit le nom sur l'écran d'appel. « Okay. Va-t-en. »

 

Le Domestique ne pouvait pas partir assez vite. Il heurta une chaise renversée dans son chemin, trébucha presque sur une bouteille qui traînait, avant de foncer hors de la porte.

 

Gardant une main stable sur la gorge du Biker Morty, Riq réactiva le son du combiné et le mit à son oreille. Il tira un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

« ψ , t-tellement bon de vous entendre ! Vous appréciez votre moment avec The One, j'imaAGHgine ? Mm-hm. Bien, je devrais-je devrais espérer alors. » Alors qu'il laissait le Rick Elite bavasser à propos du fait que le placard à alcool avait besoin d'être rempli à nouveau, il acquiesça tout le long, faisant courir son pouce sur la jugulaire du Biker Morty et appréciant la manière dont sa respiration se bloquait à chaque coup de hanche de Riq.

 

Après quelques minutes, les promesses en l'air commençaient à user la patience de Riq. « Tout ça est vraiment adoAUGHrable, ψ. Je suis content pour votre nano-armure, vraiment. Mais en fait vous me surprenez à un-hm ? » Riq réprima un bâillement, se demandant quand le Rick en arriverait à ce qu'il voulait dire. « Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

 

Riq devint soudainement immobile alors que ψ-531 céda.

 

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage, et un vrombissement distant commença à gronder dans ses oreilles. Avec chaque mots que disait ψ, le vrombissement devint de plus en plus fort comme une tempête en approche jusqu'à effacer la petite voix venant du combiné. Riq reconnu vaguement qu'il l'avait lâché alors qu'il claquait sur le sol, mais le martèlement dans sa tête était trop assourdissant pour qu'il s'en soucie.

 

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le réaliser ?

 

Riq enroula deux mains tremblantes autour de la gorge de Biker Morty, désespéré de s'accrocher à quelque chose au milieu de la bourrasque qui faisait rage à travers lui. Sa langue semblait épaisse dans sa bouche, et il y avait un son grinçant qu'il réalisa comme étant finalement ses propres dents grinçant les unes contre les autres.

 

Comment avait-il pu être si... si _stupide_?

 

Il avait supposé avoir tout pris à The One-tout ! Sa maison, sa vie, son innocence, ses droits sur lui-même. Riq avait prit tout ce qui ne pouvait jamais être rendu et que personne d'autre ne pouvait jamais reprendre. Pas vrai ?

 

Riq tira Biker Morty vers son torse, se pressant contre les longs cheveux et soufflant, « Tu étais à moi. T-tu était supposé être tout à moi. » Sa voix se brisa.

 

Ces idiots d'Elite pouvaient baiser The One autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais été proche de l'avoir de la manière dont Riq l'avait eu. Seulement _lui_ était spécial pour The One. Il était le maestro de la vie de The One. Il posait la mélodie, le ton, les crescendos et les diminuendos.

 

Et maintenant un X-Rick allait ruiner sa symphonie.

 

Le X-Rick avait prit la seule chose que Riq n'avait jamais-même envisagé. Il l'avait volé sous le nez de Riq.

 

Un frisson qui avait commencé dans son torse rampa le long de ses bras vers ses mains, et bientôt il secouait Biker Morty comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait besoin de l'avantage. Il avait besoin de faire stopper le tremblement. Riq claqua la tête du Biker Morty en avant contre le mur. Le claquement humide de la chair et des os s'effondrant réveillait le côté animal en Riq. Il pouvait seulement penser dans les termes les plus basiques maintenant.

 

Ce putain-

 

_Smack._

 

De tompeur-

 

_Smack._

 

Sournois-

 

_Smack._

 

Sale X-Rick avait volé le cœur de The One.

 

_« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Riq ? »_

 

Il arracha ses doigts crispés, laissant le corps du Biker Morty tomber mollement hors de sa queue et sur le sol, du sperme coulant le long de ses cuisses molles.

 

Riq respirait violemment, le vrombissement dans ses oreilles était maintenant un bourdonnement d'oreilles aigu. Il regarda fixement à travers la tâche de sang noir sur le mur devant lui, son esprit subjugué par la question :

 

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'attente a été longue mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va être traduit en temps et en heure !
> 
> Le lien pour les fanarts du chapitre 5
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157688924045976/with/37129529100/

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les fanart pour le chapitre 1 peuvent être trouvés ici :
> 
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/155431432@N02/sets/72157660972058048


End file.
